Momoko's Triumph
by The Cat Whispurrer
Summary: NO PPGZ/RRBZ PAIRING! Musical-Story; my 'fourth' attempt to write a musical, but first for a full-story musical. Momoko finds love and loses it in a tragic way. Can she ever recover? Meanwhile, the other girls are finding their hearts while trying to help Momoko cope. FINISHED!
1. Act One

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own any of the following with the exception of a couple of Original Characters (heretofore known as O.C.'s) and the basic concept of the story itself. The Powerpuff Girls Z and all characters relating to them are owned by Cartoon Net(don't)work and their affiliates. Also, one or two other writers' O.C's will be making an appearance with permission of said authors.**

 ** **Of the songs used, they are the property of their owners with some alterations courtesy of myself and my co-author, Cakedecorator. Also, of these songs, I will be listing their titles and performers at the end of each chapter (heretofore know as Acts), so that you may find them on YouTube...should you wish to hear their real versions.**** **  
**

 **This is my first attempt with writing a musical, so please bear with me through this.**

 **Polite and anonymous reviews will, as always, be welcomed; Flamers, those who don't know how to review constructively, will be blocked and, in the event of anonymous flamers, deleted.**

 **Unlike all of my previous stories, with the exceptions of honorifics and characters' names, this story will be in English; names will remain as their original Japanese versions. Also, while this does indeed feature the Powerpuff Girls Z, please note that their will be no appearances of the Girls in their Powerpuff forms, now will there be any monster attacks or anything to that line, though there may be a nod or two towards the Girls' heroic duties.**

 **Speaking of honorifics, as anime/manga fans, most of you should already know what they mean, but for those few of you who don't, please contact me so that I can put up an explanation of their meanings in the next chapter.**

 **Now that all the legal claptrap has been said, let's get to the...**

* * *

 **Overview:** **  
**

 **This is my first attempt with writing a musical, (well, technically my fourth, my first three being short, one-shots for Miyako and Takaaki, but this is my first full-story musical attempt) so please bear with me through this. Momoko finally succeeds in landing herself a boyfriend, but when tragedy strikes, can there be any way for her to regain her heart? Our story begins...**

* * *

 **Momoko's Triumph**

* * *

 **Act One:**

 **Scene One:The Tall, Dark Stranger**

It was the last day of summer vacation for the girls and Momoko (a.k.a. Blossom) sat on the bench outside the lab with Miyako (a.k.a. Bubbles) sitting on her right, and Kaoru (a.k.a. Buttercup) sitting to her left, as they enjoyed the moment.

"I can't believe summer is over already; it feels like it just started" Kaoru complained.

"Yep, but at least we have the new school year to look forward to" Miyako said with a bright smile.

"So outside from our time together for 'certain responsibilities', how did you all enjoy your summer?" Momoko asked of her two best friends.

"I had a great time tutoring Taka-chan in getting caught up in his schoolwork" Miyako replied, referring to her boyfriend who still resided in the hospital with heart issues.

"Mom wanted me to get a summer job this year, but I managed to escape that one" Kaoru confessed with a grin.

"What about you, Momoko-chan; any luck in landing a boyfriend this summer?" Miyako then asked, though she already had a strong feeling as to what the answer was going to be.

"Sadly, no, but maybe I'll get lucky this school year" Momoko said and the other two just sweat-dropped at her.

"Good luck with that one, Momoko-chan" Miyako bid her in honesty.

"Honestly, I don't know why you even bother. After all this time, you've never once been able to get a guy to even think of you as anything more than a pest, though I attribute that to their own stupidity" Kaoru replied in a semi-supportive manner.

"Maybe, but I just know that somewhere out there is just the right guy waiting for me and I'm going to find him. But right now, I'm heading for the candy store; would either of you care to accompany me?" Momoko replied confidently as she stood up and stretched her arms out over her head.

"Nah, I've got to be getting home; Mom's making my favorite for dinner tonight" Kaoru replied as they began to walk away from the lab to head for home while sending a goodbye wave to the Professor and his son, Ken.

"Normally, I'd say yes, but I promised Takaaki I'd stop in for a brief visit before visiting hours come to an end" Miyako told her.

"Alright then, I'll see you all at school tomorrow!" Momoko then called out with a wave as she dashed off for the candy shop while the other girls headed off in their own directions.

Arriving at the candy shop, Momoko found the place to be rather busy as many children were lined up at the counter, watching the confectioner as he made many candies right before their eyes.

Seeing the many young, smiling faces watching him, he began to sing to them, " _Who can take a sunrise, sprinkle it with dew…Cover it with chocolate and a miracle or two? The Candy Man, oh the Candy Man can… The Candy Man can 'cause he mixes it with love and makes the world taste good_."

Momoko slowly walked up to see what was going on as the confectioner continued singing to the other children, " _Who can take a rainbow, wrap it in a sigh…Soak it in the sun and make a groovy lemon pie? The Candy Man, the Candy Man can… The Candy Man can 'cause he mixes it with love and makes the world taste good._ "

Momoko shook her head and began to peruse the aisles for her favorite candies.

Pulling out a silver candy dish, which was really chocolate covered with an edible silver flake, the confectioner continued singing, " _The Candy Man makes everything he bakes satisfying and delicious…_ " he then broke off a piece from the candy dish and popped it in his mouth before continuing, " _…now you talk about your childhood wishes, you can even eat the dishes._ "

Meanwhile, in another part of town, a young man was walking through town and it seemed he was really depressed about something. He stood 6'4" with black hair and matching, pitch-black eyes. He wore black jeans with black leather boots and a red shirt beneath a black leather jacket. His eyes were often intimidating to other people, but today, those eyes were filled with sadness, as if there was something bothering him.

He looked to the left, and a few boys around his age merely took off in fear while many others jumped back to stand with their backs against the wall with terror in their faces. Others ran off down dark alleys to escape, one tried to just run with his head down to avoid the boy's eyes.

The poor young man merely looked down sadly and kept walking. He felt like nothing was going right for him that night. Seeing someone on the ground, in pain, he ran over to that person, and got down on his knees to help them up.

"Are you okay?" the young man asked; the boy on the ground looked up to him, but rather than accepting help, he just screamed and took off running.

The young man scoffed and just said, "Typical…"

As if on cue, the sun went down in a snap, the moon came up, the stars came out, and the young man, depressed and said, had an anime rain cloud over his head. He went into the light of a street lamp and leaned on the post, his head down, his eyes downcast, and feeling like he was really in the gutter.

Saxophone music began playing, and overall, a sad jazz song was beginning. The poor looked up, and he sighed once again, trying not to let it get to him, but it was getting to him, and he just decided to vent in song.

" _I'm so misunderstood…_ " he sang, and then he began walking around. Everyone kept giving him weird looks and the like, and they were all a bit nervous. " _…around the neighborhood._ "

He turned a corner and once again, people gave him the cold shoulder. He kept getting looked at strangely, and while the poor boy was used to it, he really hated it in all honesty.

" _Mother Nature cursed me this way. It's not like I wear contacts each day,_ " he sang, before looking in the mirror. " _Looks can be deceiving. That's just the truth._ "

The poor boy looked around and saw everyone kept running away or gossiping about him. It was nothing new for him, but at the same time, it was nothing that he asked for. He merely sighed sadly, before singing, " _So why am I sitting here with the case of the 'No Friends' blues?_ "

The saxophone kept playing as he kept walking through the city. He came to a restaurant, but as soon as he walked in, everyone gravitated to the room opposite of him to get away.

" _For now, all I can say…they're scared of what I'll do or say._ " He sang, before sitting down to order.

He remembered everything his family would tell him; all the nice things that he knew were true about him, and it made him feel a little bit better. He also recalled days he would lose his temper and go completely nuts over what he would think was something serious.

" _I'm sweet and chivalrous as can be; just don't go and make me angry,_ " He sang, remembering all the days he would lose his cool and nearly hurt someone with his rage. " _My family says that I'm 'a gentleman so true'._ "

He looked around and saw everyone with peers to socialize and the like; he sighed sadly and looked down, before singing, " _So why do I have a case of these 'No Friends' blues?_ "

Back at his house, after eating, he was reading a fairy tale story to his younger sister; while they were teenagers, reading a fairytale and going back to their childhood was reassuring for them every now and again. That night, he was reading 'Cinderella'.

" _I hope someday, that I will be, a girl's prince charming,_ " he sang, imagining him and a girl as a prince and a princess in the story. " _The fact that a girl could love me would be so alarming._ "

He imagined himself kissing the girl he was meant to spend the rest of his life with, and she kissed back. However, though nothing but her silhouette, albeit it was clear that she had long, flowing hair in a ponytail.

" _Fairy tales can come true. Just get the ball rolling,_ " he sang, imagining himself and a beautiful girl his age, helplessly in love with each other. "I _t might take a while, but I can see it happening._ "

The young man merely kept walking through the streets, with a smile on his face, trying to make sure that he came off friendly; he was still giving the cold shoulder and the like, but this time, it was not as much of a bother.

" _For now, all I can say…I'm misunderstood. So misunderstood…I'm misunderstood…so misunderstood…_ " He sang, before going back underneath the lamp post he started at.

" _Why, oh why, am I so misunderstood?_ " He sang, in askance as he arrived at a candy store and, with a heavy sigh, entered the small shop.

Entering the store, which was filled with children, the young man began looking around the shelves for some white chocolates for his little sister while also looking for some milk chocolates for his mother and dark chocolates for himself.

Meanwhile, the confectioner was singing, " _Oh, who can take tomorrow, dip it in a dream… separate the sorrow and collect up all the cream? The Candy Man, oh the Candy Man can… The Candy Man can 'cause he mixes it with love and makes the world taste good._ "

'There they are, but what are they doing so high up on the shelf?' Momoko thought as she spotted her favorite candies that were a good foot out of her reach.

Turning, she went to try to get the confectioner's attention as he continued singing, " _The Candy Man makes everything he bakes satisfying and delicious…Talk about your childhood wishes, you can even eat the dishes._ "

"Excuse me" Momoko said politely, but was simply ignored.

" _Yeah, yeah, yeah… Who can take tomorrow, dip it in a dream…separate the sorrow and collect up all the cream? The Candy Man, the Candy Man can._ "

"Excuse me" Momoko then said a little more loudly, but was still ignored.

" _The Candy Man can 'cause he mixes it with love and makes the world taste good. Yes, the Candy Man can 'cause he mixes it with love and makes the world taste good_ " the confectioner said as he was drawing his little song to a close.

"I'm not going to get any help at this rate" Momoko then said with a sigh.

"Is there something you need some assistance with?" asked a deep, male voice.

"Yes, I need some help reaching…the candy on the…upper shelf" Momoko replied as she first turned to stare into a person's chest and slowly let her gaze drift upwards to rest on the individual's face.

'Whoa; he's so handsome!' she thought to herself.

"Then allow me" the young man said as he reached up and took down the candies she had been looking for while thinking, 'Wow; she's so pretty!'

"Thank you, uh…I'm sorry, but I don't know your name" Momoko started to tell him in appreciation.

"I'm Luke Armstrong; may I know your name?" Luke replied with a gentle smile.

"I'm Momoko Akatsutsumi, and thank you again for helping me" Momoko said as she smiled up at him.

"It's always a pleasure to help a polite and lovely young lady" Luke then complimented her and Momoko's cheeks turned pink.

"Oh, you like white chocolates?" Momoko then asked as she noticed the candies in his hand.

"Yes, but these are actually for my little sister; she's allergic to all other forms of chocolate" Luke replied honestly as they walked to the register together.

Paying for their sweets, the two started to leave out the door when Momoko noticed that the sun had almost set, "Oh no, I'm going to be late for dinner and my mom's not going to be pleased about it, either."

"Do you know how to ride sidesaddle?" Luke then asked of her.

"Yes, I've ridden on a friend's bicycle that way once or twice" Momoko replied honestly.

"Then allow me the honor of taking you home" Luke requested and Momoko agreed as she linked arms with him and they started to walk towards a motorcycle sitting on the side of the street.

"You're a motorcyclist?" Momoko asked with a bit of concern.

"Actually, this was my father's bike; he left it to me in his will" Luke replied as he donned his black helmet.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. May I ask what he died from?" Momoko asked in sympathy.

"He was killed in action…two points shy of becoming commander, so they promoted him to full commander so as to honor him. Mom has the family car and dad used this bike" Luke replied and Momoko nodded her head in acceptance as she climbed onto the back of the bike, sitting sidesaddle.

Giving him thorough directions, they soon arrived at Momoko's house safely. Jumping off the back, she politely thanked Luke for the ride and he gave her a polite wave before heading off for his own home.

"And just what were you doing riding a motorcycle, young lady?!" a voice thundered behind her and Momoko cringed before turning to address her father.

"I was having some issues at the candy shop and that nice young man assisted me. By the time we had checked out, it was late and I knew that if I walked home that Mama would be really mad about it when he offered me a ride home" Momoko replied honestly while wisely keeping her eyes from meeting her father's.

"And what if he had been one of those unsavory motorcycle riders and decided to rape you or something?! You'd be in even worse shape than you are now! Now go to your room and stay there; you can very well skip dinner for your irresponsible behavior" her father said firmly as he also took the candy from her hand and gave her a firm swat to her backside to get her moving.

Momoko changed into her pajamas and was soon sitting on her bed as she knew she'd get a beating if she tried to use her computer. Drawing her knees up to her chest, Momoko wrapped her arms around them and soon got lost in a daydream, fantasizing about the young man she had met that afternoon.

Peeking into her daughter's room, Kakiko noticed Momoko was lost in thought and so quietly slid into the room while carrying a tray and set it down upon her desk while asking, "Would you like to talk about it?"

"I wouldn't have accepted a ride home if he showed or displayed any signs of being one of those perverted idiots that dad's so worried about. I mean, there are many bikers who don't have any such thoughts, some even help kids who are victims of domestic violence as well as other such organizations" Momoko told her mother as she looked up into the woman's eyes.

"You're right about that, but I was referring more to the person who gave you a ride than your father's irrational concerns. You know, I've never known a motorcyclist before. What does he look like?" Kakiko said as she sat down beside Momoko.

"Just a plain ordinary motorcyclist, I guess. Oh, and his name is Luke" Momoko replied with a shrug of her shoulders.

"How plain? How ordinary?" Kakiko pressured with mild excitement for her daughter.

" _He is...a foot taller taller than daddy...the arms of a body builder_ " Momoko sang to her mother as a pink hue adorned her cheeks.

" _That almost sounds insane_ " Kakiko replied in a positive manner

" _He has eyes dark as night, but a smile bright as day...And I hope he'll never change. 'Cause it's not easy...To find someone who cares_ " Momoko continued to sing to her mother.

" _It's not easy...To find magic in pairs_ " Kakiko sang in understanding.

" _I'm glad I met him...I want him...I won't let him get away...'Cause it's not easy_ " Momoko sand with determination.

"Y _ou say he's a foot taller than you father? Arms like a body builder's?_ " Kakiko inquired.

"And a heart as good as gold!" Momoko added as she recalled not only Luke's chivalrous manner, but how he was also buying candy for his little sister.

" _It's clear that friends can be different. Yes, I understand you now. It's not easy...To find someone who cares_ " Kakiko sang in further comprehension.

" _It's not easy to find magic in pairs_ " both sang together.

" _Now that you found him...Hold him...and treasure him from day to day...It's so easy. Life is lollipops and rain drops...With the one you love...Someone you can always be with...Argue and agree with_ " Kakiko said as she recalled the way she felt when she met her husband.

" _To spend evenings or just to be with_ " Momoko added as though fantasizing about spending time with him.

" _It's not easy...To share somebody's dreams...It gets easy...When you work as a team_ " both harmonized together.

" _You've got to tend it...fan it_ " Kakiko began instructing Momoko.

"T _hat's what I plan to do! Oh when it came to boyfriends, first I had none...Now I just might have one...And I can't wait until we're two_ " Momoko sang with hope in her voice.

" _Him and you..._ " Kakiko sang in equal hope for her daughter.

" _And it's so easy..._ " they both harmonized together before embracing one another.

"Now, come eat your dinner" Kakiko then said as she led her daughter to her desk and sat the girl down to eat.

"But Papa said..." Momoko started to gently protest as she sat at her desk.

"Your father says a lot of things, but _I_ have the power to overrule him" Kakiko said as she placed a kiss upon her daughter's cheek before leaving out of the room to let Momoko eat in peace.

* * *

 **Act One:**

 **Scene Two: Luke's Family**

Meanwhile, in another part of town, Luke had just arrived home and now stood in the kitchen reading a note left to him from his mother, 'Will be home later tonight. Dinner is in the refrigerator and take care of Amy. Love, Mama.'

Looking at the time, he could see that there was still about thirty minutes until dinner and so went to his room to write about his day in his journal. At one point, he sensed a presence and looked into the monitor of his computer to see a reflection in the blank screen.

An abnormally large, white feline was poised to pounce from his bed and Luke smiled while acting like he was completely oblivious to the whole escapade of his little sister as she was costume playing.

Amy was all of twelve, had long white hair, white irises that many mistook her for being blind even though she could see quite clearly, and had a fondness for all things feline.

Standing up, Luke pretended to stretch his arms out just as she pounced and he spun around to catch her as he called out, "Gotcha!"

"How'd you know?" she asked of him in surprise.

"I never give away my trade secrets" Luke said as he set her down upon his bed and then began to mercilessly tickle her until she cried out her surrender.

"Hey, I could have peed myself, you know!" she fussed at Luke as he started to leave out of the room and she gave chase.

"Then go use the bathroom and wash your hands; dinner will be ready in about five minutes" Luke told her as he gave pause to place a kiss upon her forehead.

"Okay!" Amy replied with a bright smile as she left to use the bathroom.

Only a few things in life ever made Luke smile and Amy was one of them; even more so when he would think back to the time where he almost lost her due to an ailment she had been born with. Now in remission, Amy was still frequently checked over by her doctor to make sure the disease remained in remission. It was also the main reason she was home-schooled by their mother who also worked afternoons and evenings at Tokyo General.

After dinner and getting washed up, Luke sent Amy on to bed while he remained in the kitchen to clean up when their mother, Rebekah, came home and kicked her shoes off in the foyer.

"Welcome home, how was work?" Luke greeted his mother as they shared a warm hug.

"It was rather quiet for a change. How's Amy?" Rebekah replied.

"She's in bed; fell asleep while costume playing, again" Luke answered as they both went to peek in on Amy to ensure she was sleeping well.

"It's good to see her sleeping so peacefully. And what of you; I can't help but notice a slight shift in your aura" Rebekah then asked him and Luke gave pause to look back at her in puzzlement; he never could figure out how she always seemed to know there was something different about him.

"Well, I did meet this really cute and pretty, red-haired girl at the candy store today. She was running late and so I gave her a lift home" Luke informed her; if he'd been evasive, his mother would have known and pushed the issue until he finally broke and so gave in.

"She wasn't scared of you? That must have been a thrill for you" Rebekah replied as she brightened at the aspect of his finally getting a girlfriend.

"It was kind of dark in the part of the store we were in, so she probably didn't really comprehend my eye color" Luke replied with a sigh as his concern of how she might feel about him otherwise came back.

"Well, when you see her next time, make sure to flatter her with compliments before she has the opportunity to react to your eye color...though I still don't get what it is about them that scares everyone when you're such a handsome young man" Rebekah replied as she followed Luke to his room.

"They probably feel like they're looking Death in the eyes instead of normal human being" Luke surmised as he turned to kiss his mother on the cheek.

"Goodnight, Luke" she then bid him before leaving out of his room to travel to her own room which was across the hall from Amy's room.

Closing the door behind her, Rebekah changed into a nightgown before turning to look at the photo of her late husband, Bruce, which resided on her nightstand.

"Amy's doing so much better now, Bruce; she's starting to wonder if she'll ever be allowed to attend public school. And Luke...he takes after you so much in his chivalrous style and manners. I really do miss you" Rebekah said to the photo as she took it up in her hand and, placing a kiss in the tip of her finger, placed her finger to the mouth of Bruce's photo.

She flashed back to her wedding day to Bruce.

" _It was two weeks after the day I turned eighteen... All dressed in white. Going to the church that night._ " Rebekah sang, as she flashed back to her bedroom from when she was eighteen.

She was wearing her beautiful, pure white wedding dress. She had a big smile on her face; tears of joy were threatening to spill and ruin her makeup, but she held them back.

Rebekah then got into the passenger seat of the car. Her father was going to be the one to walk her down the aisle at the wedding, so it was agreed upon that he would play chauffeur, as well as playing his role as the father of the bride.

" _I had his box of letters in the passenger seat. Sixpence in a shoe, something borrowed, something blue._ " Rebekah sang, while holding the box of letters that she and Bruce exchanged while he was out in the service.

Bruce managed to get some time off so that way he could marry Rebekah, and then spend at least several years with his new family and loved ones before he would be possibly sent back to wherever the military wanted him to go, for an unknown amount of time.

She also had a sixpence coin from Britain in an older shoe, was wearing a pair of gloves that she borrowed from her mother, and a blue sapphire necklace was around her neck.

" _And when the church doors opened up wide, I put my veil down, trying to hide the tears._ " Rebekah sang, as she and her father entered the church and then she saw Bruce up at the altar, waiting for her. About to cry tears of joy, she put down the veil and hid her face.

" _Oh I just couldn't believe it..._ " Rebekah sang, as she and Bruce finally said their wedding vows. Just as they were about to kiss...

" _I heard the trumpets from the military band, and the flowers fell out of my hand..._ " Rebekah sang, as her clothes changed to black, time skipped ahead about ten years, and her white flower bouquet slowly fell to the floor while turning black, and wilting.

" _Baby why'd you leave me? Why'd you have to go? I was counting on forever, now I'll never know!_ " Rebekah sang, as she sat in the church, wearing the black clothes a woman would wear when in mourning.

She was all choked up from the pain and sadness from losing her husband.

" _I can't even breathe!_ " Rebekah sang, as clutched her fists tighter.

" _It's like I'm looking from a distance, standing in the background! Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now..._ " Rebekah sang, as she looked to her children.

Luke, who was only six at the time, still failed to understand what people meant when they said, 'Your father isn't coming back', or something of the sort. When his mother said that he joined the stars in the sky, Luke still did not get it. Amy, who was just eighteen months old, was crying, as well.

" _This can't be happening to me! This is just a dream..._ " Rebekah sang, as she kept crying.

" _The preacher man said let us bow our heads and pray... Lord please lift his soul, and heal this hurt..._ " Rebekah sang, as she also reiterated what the priest was saying during the memorial.

The congregation stood up, and started to sing a song. However, the song was very sad in tone and she felt like her heart was going to break into pieces.

" _Then the congregation all stood up and sang the saddest song that I ever heard..."_ Rebekah sang, remembering that day they sang.

One of Bruce's fellow soldiers came over to Rebekah and the kids. He handed her the flag Bruce wore for battle when he was alive and kicking. She took it, and started crying as she held the flag up to her face.

" _Then they handed me a folded up flag. And I held on to all I had left of him..._ " Rebekah sang, while crying; the kids knew that it was their father's flag.

" _Oh, and what could have been..._ " Rebekah sang, imagining her and Bruce living in their house together. He had retired from the service, and was being the father figure to the kids that he promised to be.

In the back of her mind, she knew that it was not his fault that he could not fulfill his promise to her. She knew that when someone decides to serve their nation, being on death's doorstep at least once, and being able to come back was a possibility. The fact that he could, and did, die out at work was always in her brain, but her heart hoped that he would come home safely and never go back.

" _And then the guns rang one last shot, and it felt like a bullet in my heart!_ " Rebekah sang.

The soldiers in Bruce's unit that survived, and came to the service, held up the ceremonial guns. They took that particular part of the ceremony outside of the church for safety reasons. They all fired one shot to remember Bruce by. Rebekah cried harder and harder, as she covered her kids' ears so the noise would not bother them.

" _Baby why'd you leave me? Why'd you have to go? I was counting on forever, now I'll never know!_ " Rebekah sang, as she came up to the casket, laid her head down, and started sobbing harder.

" _I can't even breathe! It's like I'm looking from a distance, standing in the background._ " Rebekah sang, as she looked to everyone else, who had split off.

" _Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now._ " Rebekah sang.

" _This can't be happening to me. This is just a dream._ " Rebekah sang, while her kids came and comforted her.

" _Oh, baby why'd you leave me? Why'd you have to go? I was counting on forever, now I'll never know. Oh, now I'll never know._ " Rebekah sang, while she and her kids were at the grave during the burial a few days later.

" _It's like I'm looking from a distance, standing in the background. Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now._ " Rebekah sang, as she looked to everyone else, who were talking amongst each other.

" _This can't be happening to me! This is just a dream._ " Rebekah sang, as the scene melted back into present day.

" _Oh, this is just a dream... Just a dream... Yeah, Yeah._ " Rebekah sang, as she put the picture back, and then clapped a few times. The lights went out and then she went to sleep, trying her best not to weep.

* * *

 **Act One:**

 **Scene Three: First Day of School**

The next day, Momoko stood in front of her locker when she gave pause to notice her ex-boyfriend walk by her with a mischievous look in his eyes that told her he was up to something. But then, when it came to Sakamoto, he always had some dirty trick to play on the girls, but he singled Momoko out the most.

Spinning her combination, she removed the lock and opened the door and thus triggered a small catapult to launch a pudding-filled balloon into her face. To add insult to injury, it wasn't even her favorite flavor, but was the one flavor that she actually hated...tapioca.

Reaching one hand up, Momoko wiped the pudding off before turning to glare in full anger and hatred at Sakamoto while he was almost doubled up on his knees, laughing his head off at her.

"That tears it!" Momoko yelled at him. " _I should have known by the way you passed me by, there was something in your eyes and it wasn't right…_ " Momoko sang, as she remembered that the first time she had learned of Sakamoto's crush on her, she got chills as she got a good look at the mischievous glint in his eyes.

" _I should have walked but I never had the chance. Everything got out of hand and I let it slide_ " Momoko sang.

She remembered that she let the idea of a boy liking her go to her head, and then she remembered that at the end of the day, she had frogs and the like all over her. At the time, she did not mind; she just thought that was how he was.

" _Now I only have myself to blame for falling for your stupid games...I wish my life could be the way it was before I saw your face!_ " Momoko sang.

She remembered that she was the one who messed up and found out that Sakamoto pranked her out of the immature costume of boys teasing girls that were sweet on. She remembered that each time she opened her locker door, there was a prank or some other gag set up by him.

" _You stole my happy, you made me cry...Took the lonely and took me for a ride...And I wanna uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-undo it!_ " Momoko sang.

She imagined that Sakamoto took out her happiness emoticon and then Momoko started crying. He then grabbed Momoko's hand, and then they wound up in a roller coaster ride, one that Momoko hated.

" _You had my heart, now I want it back...I'm starting to see everything you lack! Boy, you blew it, you put me through it...I wanna uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-undo it!"_ Momoko sang.

She saw Sakamoto was treating her heart like a stress ball, squeezing it, with the sickening smile and laugh he always had. Momoko then saw him as a demon and she had seen everything that he did not have, including maturity and manners. Momoko snatched her heart back and she took an eraser and rubbed him away, before blowing the sheds away.

" _Na, na, na, na, na...Na, na, na, na, na...Na, na, na, na, na, na_ " some other girls sang along with her before Momoko continued on her own.

" _Now your photos don't have a picture frame...And I never say your name and I never will...And all your things, well I threw them in the trash...And I'm not even sad_ " Momoko sang.

She remembered that after she and Sakamoto "broke up", that she had taken the photos of him out of their frames, tore them up, and threw them in the recycling bin, and she removed any documents of him in her diary and the like and also tossed them. Momoko also threw away all the trinkets and other things that he had given her from the past, and she merely dusted her hand off, with a smile.

" _Now you only have yourself to blame for playing all those stupid games...You're always gonna be the same and, oh no, you'll never change_."

Momoko's song was actually correct in this instance; even after he got dumped, Sakamoto still pulled the pranks his did on Momoko in hopes of making it clear how serious he was about her, but even after two or three years, he did not change one bit.

" _You stole my happy, you made me cry...Took the lonely and took me for a ride...And I wanna uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-undo it!"_

Sakamoto stole her happy face and tore it to bits, then rearranged it to make it into a crying face before placing it back on Momoko's face. He then put her on a rocket ship and shot her into space before she crash-landed back on Earth.

" _You had my heart, now I want it back...I'm starting to see everything you lack! Boy, you blew it, you put me through it...I wanna uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-undo it!_ " Momoko sang.

She remembered that one time, she had given him a heart-shaped box of chocolates she had bought, and then the image stopped, turned black and white, and then she saw that Sakamoto lacked everything she truly wanted in a boyfriend, and then she tore the image up with her bare hands.

" _Na, na, na, na, na...Na, na, na, na, na...Na, na, na, na, na, na_ " the other girls joined in again with Momoko continuing on her own.

" _You want my future, you can't have it...I'm still trying to erase you from my past...I need you gone so fast!_ " Momoko sang.

She imagined herself as a bride, and Sakamoto jumped into it and posed as the groom, but she kicked him out of the image. Momoko then erased every image and every written word that even brought him up, and she was fuming.

" _You stole my happy, you made me cry...Took the lonely and took me for a ride...And I wanna uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-undo it!_ " Momoko sang.

She once again lost her smile and Sakamoto turned it into a crying face, and then he put her in a slingshot and launched her before she ended up landing on her head and ending up in the hospital; Sakamoto merely lagged.

" _You had my heart, now I want it back...I'm starting to see everything you lack...Boy, you blew it, you put me through it...I wanna uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-undo it!_ " Momoko sang, taking away a plastic, red heart that Sakamoto had in his hand before putting it in her pocket. She then saw every single piece of the puzzle that she had lost.

Momoko was literally put through the ringer in the next scene and then she got out, hoping to rewind the tape of the video and then break it.

" _You stole my happy, you made me cry...Took the lonely and took me for a ride...And I wanna uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-undo it!_ " Momoko sang, as she saw Sakamoto eat all her candy, making her cry; she was then taken into a haunted house and screamed her head off in fear.

" _You had my heart, now I want it back...I'm starting to see everything you lack...Boy, you blew it, you put me through it...I wanna uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-undo it!_ " Momoko sang, before ending the number with a snap of her fingers.

She then stormed up and punched him right in the mouth much to everyone's surprise, knocking out one of his teeth.

"I do believe that would be Momoko's way of telling you to go burn in Hell and leave her alone from here on out" Kaoru noted to Sakamoto as she and Miyako followed after Momoko to help her in getting cleaned up.

"Yeah, well after this, I'm not going to be as friendly anymore, either!" Sakamoto yelled after them.

Soon a shadow fell over Sakamoto and the rest of the students in the hallway let out a gasp of fear before slamming their lockers shut and taking off running for their classes. Noticing the ominous shadow and the way the others reacted, Sakamoto took on a look of deep concern before turning to look up into the face of the one standing over him.

Screaming out in terror, Sakamoto tried to pull away but tripped over himself and so began bracing for a pummeling.

"Take a friendly word advice while it is friendly...leave her alone or the next time our paths cross, you won't be quite so lucky and will come away with more than one tooth missing" a deep, threatening voice said before the mysterious figure continued on its way without laying a hand upon Sakamoto.

In the girls' shower, Momoko was washing the pudding off while Miyako was cleaning her shirt for her when a small group of other girls quickly entered the room, slammed the door shut, and carefully listened for the ominous figure...breathing a sigh of relief when they didn't hear anything.

"Are you girls alright; you look like a ghost was chasing you" Kaoru noted to them.

"I wish it had been a ghost; they can't harm you" noted Hanayo in concern.

"You know that really big, muscular bully?" Fumika asked of them.

"I know of him, but I never actually met him" Miyako commented in concern.

"Be thankful for that...I just wish I could say the same for Sakamoto" noted Himeko as she had been one of the girls in the group.

"What are you talking about?" Momoko asked as she exited the showers with a towel wrapped around her and using another towel to dry her hair with.

"We didn't see or hear what happened exactly, but we do know that Sakamoto just crossed his path...the poor fool" noted Hanayo in sympathy

"I'm sure he's fine; probably pulled a prank to escape unscathed" Momoko said with a sigh as she began getting dressed.

Leaving out of the girls' shower, they all gasped in surprise as they noticed a tall, muscular, dark-haired boy leaning with his back against the far wall, his arms crossed, his eyes closed, and with his left foot propped up against the wall.

"Hey, what's the hold up...oh!" Momoko asked when she noticed the boy, too, and sauntered up to stand in front of him. "I didn't know you attended school here, too, Luke-senpai."

"I guess I forgot to make mention of it last night. So how are you doing, Momoko-chan?" Luke replied with a smile to her.

"I'd rather not talk about it" Momoko replied with a sigh.

"Yeah, I hope giving that moron a good talking to will be enough to set him straight" Luke said as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Hey, don't get too friendly now; we just met last night" Momoko gently rebuked him as she removed his arms from her waist.

"Sorry, reflex; I'm too used to doing the same when reassuring my little sister after scaring the bullies away" Luke replied while rubbing the back of his head in a bashful manner.

True, Amy had never been to school before, but Luke and his mother did frequently take her to the park to get some exercise and air where she would sometimes fall prey to bullies...until Luke intervened.

"You're forgiven" Momoko told him with a smile.

"So...anyways, I need to be getting to class; may I see you later?" Luke asked of her.

"I'd like that, but I can't make any promises...other responsibilities can pop up without notice" Momoko replied honestly.

"I know how that goes. See you later, Momoko-chan" Luke then said as he left for his classroom.

Momoko then turned around to notice the shocked looks on her friends' faces and asked, "What's wrong?"

"Y-Y-You know him?!" Himeko asked in astonishment.

"Kind of...we met last night at the candy store" Momoko told them as they all began to walk towards their own classroom.

"What was he doing there, tearing the place up or something?" Kaoru asked in disbelief.

"Of course not...he was there to buy some white chocolate truffles for his little sister. I swear, you all make it sound like he's some kind of a criminal" Momoko answered with a scoff.

"So how exactly did your paths cross?" Miyako asked with curiosity in her voice.

"I couldn't reach the box of chocolates I was looking for and couldn't get the confectioner's attention as he was too busy entertaining a bunch of small children. I was starting to get frustrated when Luke walked up and asked me if I could use any assistance and I told him the situation and he just reached up and pulled the box of chocolates down for me without effort" Momoko explained as she and the other girls were continuing on to their classes.

Meanwhile, a blonde-haired boy was having a hard time with his locker when it finally popped open and sent him tumbling back into a senior year student.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" the elder class boy yelled at him.

"Sorry, it was an accident. My locker doesn't seem to work properly and it sent me tumbling back against you" the boy, a junior student, replied with a polite bow.

"Yeah, well if you do that again, I'm going to shove you into your locker!" yelled the elder boy again.

"Leave off of him; he apologized" a deep voiced chastised the elder boy.

"Oh, and maybe you'd like to make something...of...it" the boy started to reply but soon fell quiet as concern strongly registered upon his face when he saw the one who had addressed him: Luke.

"Any time; putting bullies like you in their place is what I do best" Luke replied as he held up one fist.

"Sorry, Luke-kun, I didn't realize he was a friend of yours. It'll never happen again" the boy apologized in turn but with a nervous bow.

"See that it doesn't. Hey, you okay?" Luke replied before turning and checking up on the blonde-haired boy.

"Uh, yeah, thanks for the support" the boy replied.

"You're welcome. As for the problem with your locker...you've got a dented door frame that keeps holding your locker shut. I'd address the issue with the principal as soon as possible, if I were you. By the way, I'm Luke Armstrong" Luke told the blonde-haired boy.

"Thank you, I'll get on that during lunch break and I'm Takaaki Ayugai" the boy replied as the two shook hands before parting to head for their classes.

On the way to Homeroom, Luke noticed one of the teachers having a hard time carrying her books up the stairs and was about to lose her balance. Running up behind her, Luke reached out and caught the woman just as she lost her footing and almost tumbled down the stairs.

"Whoa; are you alright, Sensei?" Luke asked as he steadied the woman on her feet prior to taking the many books from her arms.

"Uh, yes, thank you; you showed up just in time" she replied as they continued up to the top of the stairs with Luke helping to keep her steady.

"You're welcome, Sensei. May I ask as to which class your are teaching in; I can carry your books for you" Luke then offered and the woman accepted with a smile.

"I'm in Room 2-6. Which class do you teach?" asked the woman in reply.

"I'm a student, not a teacher and it would seem as though you are to be teaching the class I'm in" Luke replied honestly.

'He's that large and still just a student?! I hope he doesn't intimidate the other students too much' the woman thought to herself while looking him over in amazement. "Then I shall look forward to seeing you in class for the rest of the year" she then replied aloud with a gentle smile.

Entering the classroom, Luke set the teacher's books upon her desk before continuing on his way to the back of the classroom where he sat down at a desk and set his belongings inside of it. Soon many of the other students began to enter only for them to step back out into the hallway with looks of concern on their faces.

"What are you all standing out here for?" Momoko asked as she and her friends approached.

One of the others turned to answer her when their sensei walked up and also asked, "Why are you all out here in the hallway when you should be inside the classroom?"

Not waiting for an answer, Momoko squeezed her way through the crowd to enter the classroom and saw Luke sitting in the back corner of the classroom. Smiling brightly, she then went to the back to sit down in front of his desk and Luke looked up to smile back at her as she sat down.

"Momoko sure seems to be able to tame the beast" Fumika said aloud.

"What beast are you talking about? Surely you don't mean Luke; he's really nice. He even saved me from tumbling down the stairs just a little while ago when I lost my balance" Sensei said in disbelief of her students' behavior.

"Excuse me, but as long as I have to be here, then at least let me into the classroom" Kaoru said gruffly as she entered and went to sit down in front of Momoko.

Knowing better than to misjudge a person based entirely upon their outward appearance, Miyako also quietly entered the classroom to sit down next to Momoko and soon many others began to enter the classroom; the seat next to Luke remained vacant.

Just as classes were about to start, another student knocked on the closed door and Sensei went to answer the door.

"I'm sorry for being late, Sensei; but I got lost on my way to class" the blonde-haired boy informed her with a blush of embarrassment upon his face.

"That's alright, just make sure you find someone to help you out until you get used to the school. There's one more seat in the very back of the second row" Sensei said as she granted him entrance and he quietly and hastily went to his seat.

"Hey, glad you could make it to class, kid" Luke whispered to him and the boy gave a friendly wave in reply.

Miyako, having just barely glanced at the newcomer, continued to remain seated with a surprised expression on her face as she silently told herself, 'Don't turn around; don't turn around; don't turn around...'

"Alright, in a moment I'm going to let you all get to know one another before we continue with orientation, but first, let's get your books passed around" Sensei said as she called upon Fumika and Hanayo to start passing the books around.

Starting with the first row, Hanayo began to pass out the books, getting even more and more nervous as she approached Luke's desk. Setting the book in her hands upon Luke's desk, she turned and almost tripped on the leg of his desk, but found someone had a hold of her arm and keeping her on her feet much to her surprise.

"I'm anxious to get the school day started, too, but you might want to slow things down a bit; you could have been seriously hurt" Luke told her as he assisted her in standing up better.

"Uh, y-yes, S-Senpai; I'll do that" Hanayo said with a nervous smile before continuing on her way to the front of the classroom to retrieve another stack of books to pass out.

"Chivalrous much, Luke-kun?" Sensei noted with a grin and Luke just quietly sat back down with a blush in his cheeks.

Momoko, meanwhile, was nervously staring at her desk as Sakamoto was glancing back at her via his peripheral vision and chuckling.

"Stand up and open it from the side" Kaoru whispered to her and Momoko nodded her head in agreement.

Rising from her desk, Momoko cautiously opened her desk but found nothing out of the ordinary inside. Reaching inside, she picked up her pencil box and sat back down. However, when she went to remove the box's lid, she started hearing a strange scratching sound from within.

Noticing her strange behavior, Luke extracted a strange looking tanto from his side and prepared to take action.

Removing the top from her pencil box, Momoko saw a very large tarantula within and let out a scream of surprise just as the creature launched itself up to land upon her face. But, before it could reach its goal, Luke threw his tanto into the creature, impaling it against the far wall.

"No, my tarantula!" Sakamoto yelled out in anguish.

"Whoa, talk about your sharp reflexes!" exclaimed another girl.

"Move away from it...now!" Luke ordered and the others cleared away from the large spider as it began to struggle to kick some of the hairs off of its back which soon drifted to the floor.

"Why would a spider do that?" inquired Kaoru as she turned to Luke.

"It's a self-defense mechanism; when bothered by a potential predator, it sheds its hairs which can cause a bad rash as well as causing breathing difficulties. The creature itself isn't venomous enough to kill a person, but it would still hurt like heck and make you ill for a few days" Luke told the class as he soon approached to extract his tanto from the creature. Turning to Sakamoto, he said firmly, "Since it was your pet, you can clean up the mess."

"It was my father's pet, not mine; he's going to skin me for sure" Sakamoto grumbled as he walked up to clean up the spider's remains as well as the hairs it had shed.

"Here's a better question: where did you get that tanto from?" asked another boy.

"I collect buster swords, so I had this tanto fabricated to resemble on of those, but on a much smaller scale" Luke replied as he began to wipe down the blade of his tanto which looked like a very small buster sword. "Are you okay, Momoko-chan?"

Momoko made no reply at first, but soon shot out of her desk chair to wrap her arms around Luke in a tight embrace...something that didn't go unnoticed by Sakamoto who was now glaring at Luke with pure hate.

"That tarantula cost ¥200,000; count on getting a bill!" Sakamoto yelled as he disposed of the spider's remains in the trashcan.

"Well, since I'm sure you borrowed it without your father's permission, you can count on his taking it out on your hide! Besides, if you'd start behaving like a mature person instead of like a childish idiot, then none of this would have happened!" yelled another girl, with brown hair and wearing a pink skirt, sweater vest, a white 'Frozen' t-shirt, and pink sneakers, in a very sassy tone.

"I must say that I fully agree with Kaarii-kun and you should count yourself lucky I don't send you to the Principal's office for bringing such a dangerous creature into the school and for trying to release it upon your classmate! And whenever you two can manage to pull yourselves away from each other, Momoko-kun, Luke-kun, maybe we can get back to class. Fumika-kun, Hanayo-kun, if you would please continue to pass out the books..." Sensei said firmly.

Once all of the books had been passed around, the class was dismissed for a brief socialization period before they would be dismissed for further orientation.

Standing up, Miyako adjusted her skirt, brushed her sweater off, and took a deep breath before turning around and staring into the face of the boy standing behind her.

"It's good to see you too, Miyako-chan" the boy said to her as he stood up.

Jumping up to wrap her arms around his neck, Miyako buried her face into his chest as she let out a joyful screech before pulling back to look up into his face with a bright smile as she said, "I don't believe it! You made it! You're out of the hospital and you made it to class!"

Placing one finger upon her lips to silence her for a moment, he then removed his finger to place a kiss upon her lips for a couple of minutes before parting to tell her, "Believe it." He then kissed her again.

"Well, it seems like those two sure know each other" commented one boy as he walked up to stand behind Momoko.

"I've been meaning to ask you...what are you doing here? I thought you were still attending school out in the country, Rikiya?" Momoko asked as turned around and hugged him.

"Yeah well, Mom and Dad got new jobs locally and so we moved here to the city, Momoko-chan" Rikiya replied as he hugged her in return.

"Any idea why they didn't call to let my mom and dad know?" Momoko then asked of him.

"The phone company hasn't set us up yet. We're considering getting cellphones now that we're here in the city, but that won't be for a while still. But when I tell them that you and I are in the same class, they'll want to get in touch as soon as possible. By the way, who's the cute green-eyed girl with the smoke-blue hair?" Rikiya replied.

"Oh, that's Kaoru and before you even think about trying to approach her on your own, why don't you let me make the introductions?" Momoko then asked of him in a smart manner.

"What, don't think your cousin can talk to a girl on his own?" Rikiya asked of her in disbelief.

"Given your past track-record?" Momoko asked in return.

"Okay, you got me with that one. And later on maybe you could tell me about this new beau of yours, too" Rikiya then said and Momoko blushed deeply at the comment.

"He's not my beau; we just met last night" Momoko fussed at her cousin in spite of the color in her cheeks.

"You'll have to regale me with that story sometime, after all, I'm now dying to hear how he swept you off your feet" Rikiya said in a teasing manner so that Momoko began to punch him in the arm.

"Is this guy pestering you, Momoko-chan?" asked a voice from behind her and Momoko stopped to look back at Luke.

"Yes, he is...but then my cousin has a way of bringing out the worst in me" Momoko said as she turned back around and gave Rikiya one final, firm punch in the arm.

"Ow, hey...that last one actually hurt!" Rikiya said in protest as he rubbed his arm.

"Oh man up; that didn't hurt and you know it!" Momoko fussed at him before turning her back on him while crossing her arms in a stubborn manner.

"Well, since he's family, I guess I can't begrudge him too much" Luke then said with a shrug.

"Wow, I've seen miniature buster swords, but even those are larger than your tanto one" noted another girl as she gave pause to stare at the small weapon on his belt.

* * *

 **Act One:**

 **Scene Three: Kaarii**

"Look, you may have everyone else fooled into believing your trustworthy, but it's going to take much more than a couple of acts of chivalry to convince me!" the pink-clad brunette said to him with acid in her voice and causing Luke to turn and look at her in bewilderment for a couple of minutes when she turned and stormed off for her next class.

"What's with her?" asked Hanayo with a crossed expression on her face.

"Some bear scars on the outside while others bear scars on the inside...something must have left a deep scar on her internally" Luke replied and many turned to look up at him in puzzlement.

"You're talking emotional scars, aren't you, Luke-senpai?" Takaaki asked and Luke nodded his head once in confirmation.

"Oh well, I suggest we get on with orientation before our other classmates start to get a bit concerned" Luke then suggested.

"Uh-oh...Sakamoto has gone missing, again" Fumika pointed out and Momoko swallowed a hard lump in her throat while taking on a very concerned expression.

"Who all shares the next class with Momoko-chan?" Luke then asked and Kaoru, Miyako, and Hanayo raised their hands. "There, you four can stick together and keep an eye out for that pain-in-the-neck."

"What's your next class, Luke-senpai?" Takaaki asked.

"Physical Education" Luke informed him.

"Great, I look forward to seeing what you're capable of" Rikiya said with a smirk.

"I'd wanted to take gym class, too, but my doctor told me to wait until next year. So I'm taking art class instead" Takaaki confessed.

"Oh, that means you'll be coming with us then" Miyako told him and Takaaki brightened at the idea.

"Very well, let's go" Luke said as he and Momoko were exchanging cellphone numbers. "I've put myself into your speed-dial as number 9, Momoko-chan."

"Likewise, Luke-senpai" Momoko said prior to bowing to him and then turned to leave with her friends.

Stopping at his locker, Luke picked up a rather large piece of sporting equipment that was wrapped in a length of cloth before joining the others out on the field.

"What's that?" asked Rikiya of Luke while many others began speculating on just what might be wrapped up in the cloth bindings.

"Something I like to work out with whenever I get the opportunity" Luke answered simply.

"Ah, Luke-kun, I see you remembered to bring it with you. I don't know about the rest of the class, but I look forward to seeing you practicing with it" their coach said as he walked out onto the field.

"I aim to please" Luke said as he began to unwrap the item in his hands to reveal a sword that was some five feet in length, eight inches wide at the hilt, and had a black leather sheath.

"Whoa, a buster sword! But if it has a sheath, then why wrap it up like that?" Rikiya asked in both amazement and confusion.

"One is less likely to be stopped by the police that way" Luke replied as he pulled the sword from its sheath and picked it up so as to wield the weapon in a proper manner.

"Yes, well, if you'd be so kind as to put it away for the time being...it's time to run track. Twice around the track and then you will be dismissed to free time" their coach then announced and the class obediently lined up on the track and prepared to run.

Meanwhile, up in their art class, Momoko and company listened as their sensei prepared a display of varying fruits upon a table, "While painting fruit, plates, bowls, and displays may seem like a bit of a waste to some, you will actually be learning some of the main priorities for the next level of class, but we will go into detail on that some more later."

Momoko barely listened as she was busy watching Luke running track until her sensei walked up and peered out the window before directly telling her, "That kind of subject is for the next level, Akatsutsumi-chan, so please pay attention to today's subject instead."

"Uh, *ahem*, yes Sensei" Momoko replied with a blush in her cheeks as the rest of the class giggled and chuckled at her.

Along with many others, Momoko soon had much of her project sketched out, but she seemed to have difficulty with sketching the knife that also resided on the table.

"You're quite natural with much of your technique, so why the look?" Sensei asked as she was walking around the room and giving pointers to the class.

"I just can't quite follow the lines and contours of the fruit knife" Momoko confessed.

"It is a tricky piece, but do your...best; whoa!" Sensei said when she glanced out the window to see someone on the ground below twirling a large item over their head before engaging an invisible opponent with it.

"Man alive; is that what I think it is?!" Kaoru asked and soon many others were gazing out the window.

"Ah, that's it!" Momoko said as she beheld Luke lower his monster sword into a starting position before once again engaging his imaginary opponent.

"Nani is it, Momoko-chan?" Miyako asked when she glanced over her friend's shoulder to see Momoko sketch a fruit knife in the shape of a buster sword.

"A curious solution to your dilemma, but it does add something to the piece. I look forward to seeing the finished project" Sensei said as she also gazed over Momoko's shoulder to see the knife she had fabricated for her painting.

"So what sort of medium do you intend to finish your piece with, Momoko-chan?" Miyako asked as they were all returning to class.

"I'm thinking of pastel or watercolor. Watercolor has that classic appearance, but pastel can be much bolder" Momoko replied as she placed her sketchbook into her locker prior to returning to their homeroom class.

Breaking for lunch, Kaoru, Miyako, and Momoko sat together when they looked up to notice Kaarii approach to sit alone at the table across from them. Kaarii pulled out a very small bento and lightly ate her sparse lunch while criticizing her own work.

"Over-steamed the veggies again...should have added more water to the rice...chicken needs more seasoning" Kaarii said quietly, though due to her close proximity, Kaoru overheard everything.

Kaarii then pulled out a cupcake and carefully removed the wrapper before taking a bite and said quite loudly, "See if I ever buy a cupcake from that Kintoki place ever again...a rather mediocre quality of chocolate."

"I thought Sakurako made some of the best treats around" Momoko whispered to her friends.

"That's because it isn't chocolate, but rather azuki bean paste" Luke said in passing and Kaarii merely glared at him before packing up her bento.

"Teen boys...can't trust them as far as you can throw them!" Kaarii fussed before turning and leaving.

"What's with her anyways?" Kaoru asked as Momoko waved Luke over to join them.

Luke did indeed walk over, but he set a cupcake down in front of Momoko and told her, "I've already eaten, but if you could finish my cupcake for me, I'd be most appreciative."

"Sure, but where are you going?" Momoko asked in concern.

"Outside to a quiet place to meditate...it's part my daily routine" Luke said as he set a reassuring hand upon her shoulder with a smile before leaving.

"You two sure seem to be drawing closer together" Miyako commented to Momoko.

"Well, he's really a very nice person in spite of his initial appearances...hey, this is real white chocolate!" Momoko first replied with a blush before brightening at the taste of the high quality white chocolate in the cupcake.

"Oh yeah, he's definitely sweet on you...and to think, it isn't even White Day" Miyako said in a mildly teasing manner that only made Momoko blush deeper.

"Hai, well, I'm heading for the ladies' room; see you two back in class later" Kaoru then bid her friends before leaving for the restroom.

Washing her hands, Kaoru looked up to notice Kaarii step up to the sink beside her to also wash her hands.

"Hey, Kaarii, why is it that you show such contempt towards guys?" Kaoru asked, as she began drying her hands.

"They're not worthy of trusting" Kaarii merely said.

"A rather cryptic reply" Kaoru said.

"Just shut it, Kaoru-chan" Kaarii said. "You just don't understand."

Kaarii took a deep breath and then as the lights dimmed, a spotlight came on her and she started to sing.

"Listen up, Kaoru… _You can't see what scars I've gained,_ " Kaarii sang, as she took a few steps away. " _For the rest of my life, I won't trust again._ "

"Kaarii…" Kaoru began, but Kaarii just turned to Kaoru and gave her a glare.

" _Just leave me alone; better for me than you._ " Kaarii began, as she started to go up the stairs.

" _I've been deceived, I've been abused… Lied to over and over again! When I think of what teen boys do, it bothers me to no end!_ " Kaarii sang, as she climbed the stairs while jumped from side to side in anger.

" _But my ideals are so pretty that it makes me feel okay,_ " Kaarii sang, as she walked down the corridor and saw the sun shine down on her through the window. " _Cause it soothes my inner tiger, and then I'll seize my day!_ "

Kaarii got into a sprint and started to sing, " _The day all girls know I was right!_ "

She saw all the girls in her peer group and she imagined them all broken emotionally and having learned the lesson Kaarii did, and Kaarii smiled a little bit.

" _The sound of us putting up a fight!_ " Kaarii sang, as she hopped onto a hallway bench and did a spin before imagining her female peers defending them selves against lecherous men.

" _The motto we will have right then: we won't trust boys again!_ " Kaarii sang, as she hopped off. She stood up and took a breath.

" _Look, the past I'm not forgetting,_ " Kaarii sang, as she had flashbacks of the pain she went through. " _And that roach, I won't forgive._ "

" _Trouble is, yes, I admit it, but the pain will always live!_ " Kaarii sang, as she then had flashbacks of what she thought was a happy time for her back then, and then she took the images and tore them up into bits.

" _So just find yourself somebody who'd chase the pain up a tree!_ " An unfamiliar male voice, possibly younger than her, but she felt at ease at hearing it.

" _Oh, shut it, you're not helping,_ " Kaarii sang to who appeared to be no one. " _So just go and leave me be._ "

Kaarii kept running and singing, with the occasional spin or dance move in her motions; her brain then imagined girls crying from heartbreak and the like.

" _Cacophonies of pain and cries!_ " Kaarii sang, as she saw one of her female peers crying from something. " _The counterpoint of angry shouts and 'why's!_ "

Kaarii ran to the window, and sang, " _The simple, but good plan, hooray! I won't trust boys again!_ "

The scene got dark and then the spotlight went back onto Kaarii, who grew somber and sad.

" _The roach is gone, but the toxins are around… Eating away, in spite of time…_ " Kaarii sang, as she shuddered and her skin crawled. She felt really upset and worried at this.

She imagined several oriental cockroaches crawling around her and she had a hard time holding her food down.

" _So, I'm going to take charge,_ " Kaarii sang, turning into an exterminator and then spraying the vermin off of her. " _I'll get rid of the slime!_ "

Kaoru was watching and she shook her head, before singing, " _This isn't going to help! You can't shut boys out in pain._ "

" _For the rest of her life…_ " The same boy voice from earlier sang.

" _I won't trust again!_ " Kaarii sang, as she climbed up higher and higher until she could be seen by everyone from on the lower floors.

Everyone started to look at her as Kaarii felt the pain and anger boil up.

" _The pounding sound of caution's drums! The coldness that we'll give those bums!_ " Kaarii sang.

" _She's flying solo!_ " Her brother's voice sang, from within her mind.

" _Kaarii, just try!_ " Kaoru encouraged, trying to get Kaarii to listen to her and to trust someone.

" _I can't heal with someone there all day!_ " Kaarii sang, driving the message that she has to heal all alone and her tears started to stream from her face.

" _I'm here for you to the end!_ " Kaoru sang, trying to snap Kaarii out of it.

" _I'll recover my way!_ " Kaarii sang, as she stood up even higher. " _I won't break or bend! I'll be alone until my end! I won't trust boys again!_ "

Kaarii's number ended and the scene went back to normal.

" _There, you see,_ " Kaarii told Kaoru. " _I once trusted someone with my love and he went and betrayed me in the worst way possible. Do you really think I'll let someone in after that?_ "

Kaoru was looking at Kaarii in confusion as she retreated out the door and onto the gym field.

Kaarii stormed over to the bleachers overlooking the soccer field and climbed to the top where she sat down, grumbling, "It's not like they could ever understand. The way that jerk kept mistreating me...abusing me. No boy shall ever gain my trust ever again!"

Just then her cellphone beeped and she looked down at it to see a text message from Jeikobu, her little brother, 'Hey, Sis, do you think we can spend some time in your room tonight; I'm in need of some advice.'

"Well, Jeikobu is probably the only exception to the rule" Kaarii said aloud as she sent him a return text. 'Sure thing, Lil Bro!'

The whole time, unaware of it, Kaarii had an unintentional eavesdropper listening to her vent as Luke had been trying to meditate while behind the bleachers.

'You're only kidding yourself if you think that's the solution, Kaarii-chan' Luke thought as he stood up.

The first bell to call the students back to their classes sounded and Kaarii jumped up and started to run down the stairs, but tripped and so fell down. Hearing the noise, Luke ran around the corner and found Kaarii curled up on the ground and holding onto her leg.

"Are you alright, Kaarii-chan?!" Luke asked as he ran up and started to reach forward to help her up.

"Back off; I can take care of myself!" Kaarii shouted as she tried to stand up but quickly collapsed to the ground in pain.

"If you call that taking care of yourself" Luke said as he determinedly picked her up in his arms and started to carry her inside.

"Put me down, you ox!" Kaarii shouted as she tried to fight with him.

"If you don't settle down, I'm going to drop you and you could wind up hurt even worse than you already are! Now I know you hate guys for a reason, but that doesn't matter right now. All that matters is getting you to the infirmary so the nurse can give you a proper looking over to insure you haven't broken anything" Luke fussed back at her and Kaarii paused in her struggle against him.

"Fine, but once we're in the infirmary, you can just get out of my life!" Kaarii said in full hatred.

"Kind of hard to do given that we're in the same classroom, but I'll do my best. Though I think you're blowing this hatred of teenage boys out of proportion. I mean, what happens when your little brother becomes a teenager; are you going to start hating him, too?" Luke asked as he entered the school.

"Of course not! I love my little brother and I know he would never betray me!" Kaarii shouted at him.

"And what about when you become an adult; you going to start hating all men in general...that's going to lead some to have different ideas about you" Luke then commented in a firm voice.

"I...I guess I never really thought that far ahead" Kaarii said as she settled down.

"Look, I'll admit some of us guys are real morons, but there are some of us out there who are true gentlemen. The whole idea of hurting someone without just cause just isn't our forte" Luke told her as his tone softened.

"I guess I am being a bit stubborn and foolish. But after what happened to me with that last creep *sniffs* how can I change my viewpoint?" Kaarii asked of Luke.

"Change it, who ever said you needed to change it? 'Once bitten, twice shy' as the saying goes and you've all the reason in the world to be cautious. But that doesn't mean that you can't reach out a hand from time to time to ask for help from someone who really does show signs of caring" Luke commented as he set her down upon the infirmary bed before noticing a note from the nurse saying that she would be out for the afternoon.

"I don't know...it's difficult to try to change my resolve" Kaarii said as she brushed a couple of tears from her eyes.

"Nonsense, now look here, changing from one full of distrust to one who can at least try to trust is as easy as taking your first step...listen and learn" Luke began before he broke out in song, _"Put one foot in front of the other...And soon you'll be walking 'cross the floor. You put one foot in front of the other...And soon you'll be walking out the door._ "

Kaarii looked at him in questioning but remained silent as he continued, " _You never will get where you're going...If ya never get up on your feet. Come on, there's a good tail wind blowin'...A fast walking person is hard to beat._ "

" _How do I do that again?_ " Kaarii asked.

" _Simple, follow me_ " Luke said as he helped her to stand up and they both began taking practice steps. _"Put one foot in front of the other...And soon you'll be walking 'cross the floor. You put one foot in front of the other...And soon you'll be walking out the door._ "

" _If you want to change your direction...If your time of life is at hand...Well, don't be the rule, be the exception...A good way to start is to stand_ " Luke sang to her until she stumbled and he quickly caught her prior to helping her to stand back up.

" _And all I have to do is..._ " Kaarii started to say but forgot what she had to do.

 _"Put one foot in front of the other...And soon you'll be walking 'cross the floor. You put one foot in front of the other...And soon you'll be walking out the door_ " Luke sang to her once again as he helped her along.

" _So if I want to change the reflection...I see in the mirror each morn..._ " Kaarii started to say.

" _Oh, you do_ " Luke told her in reassurance.

" _You mean that it's just my election?_ " Kaarii turned to ask of him.

" _It's as simple as that"_ Luke told her.

" _To vote for a chance to be reformed? Woo-hoo!_ " Kaarii cheered.

The two of them then linked their arms as they sang together, _"Put one foot in front of the other...And soon you'll be walking 'cross the floor. You put one foot in front of the other...And soon you'll be walking out the door. Put one foot in front of the other...And soon you'll be walking 'cross the floor. You put one foot in front of the other...And soon you'll be walking out the door._ "

As the two of them exited the infirmary, Kaarii turned to smile up at Luke and told him, "Well, I might not be able to fully trust all boys, but...at least...I think I can finally trust you."

"If anyone should ever try to harm you again, let me know and they'll learn a whole new definition to the words 'fear' and 'pain'" Luke vowed to her and she smiled a bit brighter. "Come on, let's get to class."

"Okay...hey, my leg stopped hurting!" Kaarii then exclaimed.

"Amazing what a little song and dance exercise will do for you" Luke said over his shoulder to her and she hastened to rejoin him.

"Ow! Okay, so running isn't exactly something I should be doing right now" Kaarii then commented.

"No, but if you take it easy, you'll be feeling better in no time" Luke told her as the final bell rang out just as they entered their homeroom and sat down at their desks.

* * *

 **Act One:**

 **Scene Four: Deceit!**

Later that afternoon, as school let out, Momoko was standing with Luke at his locker, laughing, talking, and even flirting with him while Sakamoto was watching from a distance.

"Hey, Sakamoto-kun, you okay?" asked one of his friends.

"No, I'm not okay! That should be me over there!" Sakamoto turned and all but yelled in reply, before breaking into a song.

The scene turned black, and then a spotlight turned on, revealing Sakamoto standing in the light, with ripped blue denim jeans, and a black leather jacket on. The music started to play, and a microphone appeared in Sakamoto's hands.

" _Everybody's laughing in my mind..._ " Sakamoto sang, sadly. Everyone around him was snickering, and it was driving him nuts.

" _Rumors spreading 'bout this other guy..._ " He sang, solemnly.

Another spotlight in the distance appeared. This one had Luke and Momoko standing in it and they were laughing and having fun.

" _Do you do what you did, when you did with me? Does he love you the way I can?_ " Sakamoto sang, in askance to no one in particular.

He saw Momoko and Luke holding hands, sharing kisses on each other's cheeks, etc., and it only made him grow angry. He remembered the times that it was him in Luke's shoes.

" _Did you forget all the plans that you made with me?_ " Sakamoto asked, as he looked at his calendar with events regarding Momoko on it. He merely ripped it off his wall, before shedding tears. " _'Cause baby, I didn't._ "

" _That should be me holding your hand! That should be me making you laugh._ " Sakamoto sang.

Standing in the spotlight, he was reclining on the wall nearby. He saw that Momoko and Luke were holding hands and they were walking right past him, as if he did not exist. The event seemed to be in slow motion.

" _That should be me, this is so sad... That should be me, that should be me._ " Sakamoto sang, as he banged his fist on the wall in pain.

" _That should be me feeling your kiss. That should be me buying you gifts._ " Sakamoto sang.

Sakamoto was heartbroken when he saw Luke kiss Momoko on the lips. His jealousy and heartbreak got even worse when he saw Luke give Momoko a heart-shaped pendant and then put it around her neck.

" _This is so wrong, I can't go on... 'Til you believe that that should be me,_ " Sakamoto sang, as he started to cry. " _That should be me._ "

" _You said you needed a little time for my mistakes..._ " Sakamoto sang, as he flashed back to the day he was dumped.

He had pulled another prank on Momoko. This time, he placed toy spider in a bouquet of roses. Once Momoko found out the trick, she threw the flowers back into his face, and said that the two of them were over.

" _It's funny how you used that time to have me replaced..._ " Sakamoto sang, sadly.

A few days later, Sakamoto saw Luke and Momoko together, smiling and laughing. Momoko looked a lot happier with Luke, much to Sakamoto's consternation.

" _Did you think that I wouldn't see you out at the movies? What'cha doing to me?_ " Sakamoto asked; he remembered that in an attempt to heal, he would go watch a movie; it was a romantic comedy.

By pure twist of fate, Momoko and Luke were at the same theater. He was sitting farther back in the house while Momoko and Luke were further up front. He sighed sadly as he ate some of his candy.

" _You're taken' him where we used to go._ " Sakamoto sang, as he remembered that he had seen Luke and Momoko together at the places he used to take her out on dates to.

" _Now if you're trying to break my heart, it's working 'cause you know..._ " Sakamoto sang, as he shed tears, while leaving the theatre in the middle of the film.

" _That, that should be me holding your hand. That should be me making you laugh._ " Sakamoto sang, while watching Luke leading Momoko on while holding hands, and then Luke once again cracked a joke. Momoko laughed as a response.

" _That should be me, this is so sad. That should be me, that should be me._ "

" _That should be me feeling your kiss. That should be me buying you gifts._ " Sakamoto sang, while watching Luke kiss Momoko on the cheek, and then buy Momoko some roses.

" _This is so wrong, I can't go on. 'Til you believe that should be me._ " Sakamoto sang, as he flared his leather jacket's collar.

" _I need to know should I fight for our love or disarm?_ " Sakamoto sang, as he and Luke somehow wound up in a virtual reality game. Luke was playing the hero, while Sakamoto was the villain who had the 'Villainous Crush' on the heroine.

When he and Luke finished the game, Luke came out on top, and got a kiss from Momoko, who played the princess.

Sakamoto was in pain, and he started to shed tears as he clutched his chest.

" _It's getting harder to shield this pain in my heart, ooh..._ " Sakamoto sang.

" _That should be me holding your hand. That should be me making you laugh._ " Sakamoto sang, as he imagined himself in Luke's shoes, holding Momoko's hand, and telling jokes to make Momoko laugh.

" _That should be me, this is so sad. That should be me, that should be me!_ " Sakamoto sang, feeling angry.

" _That should be me feeling your kiss. That should be me buying you gifts._ " Sakamoto sang, imagining himself kissing Momoko's cheek and then giving her a pendant.

" _This is so wrong, I can't go on, til you believe that that should be me._ " Sakamoto sang, banging his fist against the wall.

" _Holding your hand, that should be me... The one making you laugh, oh baby! Oh, that should be me, yeah._ " Sakamoto sang, while angrily imagining himself holding hands with Momoko and making her laugh with a joke that did not involve pulling a prank.

" _That should be me, giving you flowers._ " Sakamoto sang, as he saw Luke giving Momoko a bouquet of red roses.

" _That should be me, talking for hours. That should be me, that should be me. That should be me._ " Sakamoto sang, getting all fired up for the wrong reasons.

" _Never should've let you go. I never should've let you go... That should be me. Never should've let you go. That should be me. Never should've let you go. Never should've let you go. That should be me..._ " Sakamoto sang, as he felt himself getting angrier and angrier with the situation.

"Yeah, well unless you can find some way of getting them to change their minds about one another, I'd suggest you start looking for another girl" his friend replied and Sakamoto began getting an idea.

"Maybe if I can find the right source to create a rift between them...and I believe I know just the source" Sakamoto said as he took off for the teacher's offices.

"You want the phone number to Akatsutsumi-san's father's office? A rather strange request, but let me see what I can come up with...here we go, but you do realize that I can't give this information to you without just cause" said the woman in charge of the student's personal records.

"I wish to ask him for his daughter's hand in marriage" Sakamoto quickly lied.

"Oh, well in that case...here you are, and congratulations on your engagement!" the woman called out as Sakamoto picked up the scrap piece of paper she'd jotted the phone number down upon and left out the door.

Hachizou looked up from some papers as his phone rang and answered it, "Hello?"

"Akatsutsumi-san, I am an anonymous source and I have information to share with you in regards to your daughter and her new 'boyfriend'" a mysterious voice told him.

"Go on" Hachizou encouraged the caller.

"In class today, a teenage boy, named Sakamoto, decided to slip a hamster into his girlfriend's pencil box as a surprise gift for her. Upon opening said box, the girl, your daughter, became quite pleased with the sight of the hamster which then jumped out to land upon her when a large hunting knife was thrown into the animal so that it was impaled upon the far wall. Much to the shock and horror of the two young lovers, they turned to stare back at the other boy as he laughed maliciously at them before standing up and grabbing a hold of her arm and said quite violently that he was her new boyfriend and that she had better not forget it or unsaid consequences would occur" the informant told Hachizou.

"And is the name of this other boy known?" Hachizou asked in concern.

"Yes, his name is Luke Armstrong" the informant told him.

"I see, I will take this up with Momoko when I get home tonight. Thank you for letting me know" Hachizou replied before hanging up his phone. "I hate being the first one to leave, but as this is a family matter..."

Arriving to home before Momoko, Hachizou entered his home where he was warmly greeted by his wife when he asked, "Where's Momoko?"

"She's not home yet; why, is something wrong?" Kakiko inquired of her husband.

He then told her of what he was told and Kakiko stood there with a puzzled look on her face before replying, "That doesn't sound like the boy Momoko was telling me about the other night."

"Yes, well unless Momoko can convince me otherwise, she's not to hang out with that boy ever again" Hachizou said before turning to hear Momoko enter the house and wearing a red, leather jacket. "Where did you get that jacket from?"

"Hmm, oh, it was a gift from Luke. We stopped off at a leather shop this afternoon as he was escorting me home when I saw it and he was sweet enough to buy it for me" Momoko replied with a bright smile.

Hachizou then told Momoko about the mysterious phone call he had received and she stood there looking at him in surprise.

"That wasn't a hamster, Dad; it was a tarantula and an abnormally large one, too, called a Goliath Birdeater. Knowing that it was a dangerous creature, Luke pulled out his custom tanto and threw it when the spider tried to jump onto my face and pinned it to the wall. A tarantula...not a hamster...anyways, while impaled in the wall, the spider started to shed some of its hairs when Luke told those nearby to move away from it. Turns out that, while not poisonous enough to kill a person, they still have a nasty bite that can cause a painful rash and swelling, and the hairs it had shed could have caused inflammation of the respiratory system if breathed in" Momoko told her parents to clear up the story.

"And he never threatened for you to be his girlfriend or unsaid consequences would occur?" Kakiko asked of Momoko.

"No, he'd never do anything like that! Now he did tell off Sakamoto who then returned that the spider, which cost a lot of money, was actually his father's pet and that he was going to see to it that Luke paid for the creature when both he, a new girl named Kaarii, and sensei told Sakamoto that he shouldn't have brought such a dangerous and exotic creature to the school to be used for pulling such a prank in the first place" Momoko then told her parents.

"Alright then, go take your bath; dinner will be ready in about an hour" Kakiko said as she dismissed Momoko.

"Either this anonymous informant was misinformed, or Momoko is lying to keep herself protected from this Luke" Hachizou surmised.

"I don't think so; she'd have been much more panicky-looking and wouldn't have told such a clear story if that were the case" Kakiko said as she left for the kitchen to finish preparing their supper.

The next day, after meeting up with Miyako, Kaoru, and Kaarii, Momoko looked about the school in hopes of spotting Luke while also listening to Kaarii as she explained herself a bit more to her new friends.

"Man, I know I sure wouldn't be quite so willing to trust guys ever again if that happened to me" Kaoru commented as she shook her head in disbelief.

"But, Kaoru-chan, what about your own brothers? Not being able to trust some guys is one thing, but to not trust others just doesn't make any sense" Miyako replied honestly.

"That's pretty much what Luke told me yesterday. My own little brother is going to be a teenager soon and to distrust him is something I would never do. And then there's the fact that I have to consider whether or not to carry my grudge into adulthood...I can't distrust forever or I'll wind up a spinster and I don't think I would want to live out the rest of my life alone" Kaarii confessed to her friends who nodded their heads in agreement.

Spying Luke, Momoko dashed ahead to meet and talk with him about what her father told her from the previous evening, "...You wouldn't hurt a hamster, would you?"

"Are you joking?! After the numerous times I've watched that cute anime, 'Hamtaro', with my little sister, I could never bring myself to harm a hamster!" Luke said in shock of her asking him such a question.

"That's what I thought, but I just wanted to make sure" Momoko told him with a sigh.

"You used to watch 'Hamtaro'?" Miyako asked in surprise.

"You have a little sister?" Kaoru asked in equal surprise.

"Yes, but more to the point, where in the world would someone ever get such an idea?" Luke asked after answering the other two girls' questions.

"With all due respect...I smell a rat at play" Kaarii said as she crossed her arms.

"I thought we were discussing hamsters" Miyako commented in confusion, causing the others to fall over.

"Getting back on topic..." Kaarii said a bit firmly.

"Whoever told your father such a grisly tale must have seen the events of yesterday involving that giant spider and twisted the truth to make you seem more like a monster and villain, Luke-kun" Kaoru deduced.

"And I think I know who it was, too" Kaarii added determinedly

"Now, now, let's not make any accusations without more proof" Miyako cautioned.

"You're right about that, Miyako-chan. Meanwhile, let's get to class" Momoko said as she and Luke linked arms and started to lead the way to their homeroom.

"Excuse me, but I forgot a book in my locker; I'll be back as soon as I can" Luke then bid to Momoko after seeing her to the door of their homeroom.

"Alright, but hurry back; you never know when that pest is going to show up to pull another dangerous and inappropriate prank on me" Momoko replied as she gave him a quick peck on the cheek that made Luke's face turn red as he turned and headed back to his locker.

"I can't believe Dad has me painting the entire house, washing the car, and mowing the lawn this weekend over the loss of that stupid spider. Had I known it was such a dangerous creature, I wouldn't have bothered with that prank; it never showed any aggression to me or dad before. Oh well, by now Momoko's father will have made her to break it off with that meddling fool and I should now be in solid with her family" Sakamoto was saying as he was digging through his locker, unaware that someone was walking past him and had overheard everything.

"Oh really, and just who might this 'meddling fool' be and who's the girl you're trying to make the moves on by force" asked a familiar voice that caused Sakamoto to give pause as he hadn't quite heard the voice clearly to make a definite identification.

Backing out, Sakamoto slowly turned around and screamed out in fright as he saw Luke standing behind him with his arms crossed in anger as he glared down at him. Jumping to his feet, Sakamoto turned to run, but forgot that his locker door was still open and so ran into it, tripped a few times, and soon ran into yet another student's locker door prior to collapsing onto his back with dazed swirls in his eyes.

"What's with him? He almost made me break a nail when he ran into my locker" Himeko fussed as she stared down at Sakamoto in annoyance.

"From the sounds of things, he called Momoko's father yesterday, lied about the events of school, and figured he had won over her parents into agreeing to force Momoko into breaking it off with me and to take up with him. Until I just overheard what all he said while rummaging through his locker" Luke replied as he retrieved his book from his locker.

"You know, if he hadn't turned into such a jerk in regards to her, they'd probably still be an item. We had such high hopes of his becoming a decent human being once he had started to openly date Momoko, but he turned against her under the assumption that one should relentlessly tease the ones you like instead of teasing those he didn't like. *Sigh* Oh well, his loss is now yours and Momoko's gain" Himeko informed Luke as they were walking towards the infirmary while dragging Sakamoto behind them as he was still out cold.

"Really...Momoko never told me that story" Luke said as he knocked on the door to the infirmary and both of them left Sakamoto in the nurse's care.

"To be completely honest, after actually getting to know you, I'd be kind of tempted to take up with you myself...but I know that you're Momoko's boy and I'm not going to interfere in that. It'd just be too cruel to do that to her after all of these years of failed attempts to get a guy. The poor girl, she tried so hard and yet so many guys just didn't like her for some reason or another...and she's such a pretty girl, too, it never made any sense to me" Himeko said openly.

"That's another story she has yet to regale me with, but thank you for being a good friend, Himeko-chan" Luke replied as they both entered their homeroom.

Sakamoto awoke in the infirmary with a groan before taking stock of his condition.

"Ah, I see you're awake; that was a nasty bump you received when you ran into yours and Shirogane-sama's locker doors. You need to learn to watch where you're going" the school nurse told him after checking his vision with a light.

Dismissed to return to class, Sakamoto began to hatch up an evil scheme that would surely land Luke in enough hot water to be expelled. Ducking into the Art Room, he took some gauze and a bunch of thick wooden dowels before heading for the Theater room. Once inside, Sakamoto got to work on his scheme.

Half an hour later and everyone heard, "Luke Armstrong, report to the Principal's office at once...Luke Armstrong, report to the Principal's office at once" called over the intercom.

Looking up from their school work, Momoko, Kaarii, Miyako, Kaoru, Rikiya, Takaaki, and even Himeko sent Luke questioning looks as he stood up and soon left out of his classroom.

Luke cast confused glances around at everyone as he walked through the school, with people saying his name in bitterness.

Upon arrival to the Principal's office, Luke gasped in shock when he saw Sakamoto sitting on a bench in front of the office with The Principal, the school secretary, and many other students surrounded Sakamoto as they all saw that he now had a bandage wrapped around his head, his right arm, his right eye was blackened, and he had a bloody nose.

"Please, please, keep that vicious monster away from me before he breaks my other arm!" Sakamoto pleaded as he tried to hide behind the principal.

"What?!" Luke shouted, in shock.

"He's playing dumb?!" "Does he have a Jekyll and Hyde personality or something?!" "One minute he's helping girls reach things on shelves, the next, he's decking boys without provocation!" "What nerve!"

"You...!" "Monster! That guy's a monster! No doubt!" "He doesn't belong here!"

Luke was looking around at everyone to see that they were all accusing him of something he did not do.

"Listen to me! I didn't…" Luke began, but...

"Quiet!" Sakamoto shouted, faking tears. "You and your violent tendencies have gotten out of hand! You need to leave!"

Everyone was shouting in agreement with this declaration, and Luke was looking around in fear; every one of his peers had turned on him because he was being falsely accused of something that was not in his nature.

"I'm afraid that I must stand in agreement with him this time. As of this moment, Luke Armstrong, you are hereby...EXPELLED!" the Principal said firmly as the word 'expelled' appeared over Luke's head in prominent capital letters.

"No!" Momoko said as she cupped both of her hands over her face in horror while she, Kaarii, Miyako, Kaoru, Rikiya, Takaaki, and Himeko watched from the school building's upper floor.

" _Deception… Disgrace… Evil as plain as the scar on his face!_ " Many students sang, as they were all coming at Luke, who was backing up in fear; Luke turned tail to try and run.

" _Deception (An outrage)!_ " The girls sang, feeling betrayed because there were times Luke had helped them.

" _Disgrace (For shame)!_ " The boys sang, all lifting their heads and turning up their noses in anger.

" _He asked for trouble the moment he came_ " one fairly tall, heavy-set boy said, as he was watching everything.

" _Deception (An outrage) (He can't change his stripes!) Disgrace (for shame)_!" The girls and some other students sang, as Luke tried to get into the building, but he was blocked.

" _You know these big, fighter types!_ " More students sang, as they were picking up rocks to throw at Luke in anger. " _Evil as plain as the scar on his face!_ "

Luke turned and began to run out of the school, whilst everyone sang, " _See you later, agitator! Just leave us alone!_ "

" _Deception! An outrage! Disgrace, for shame! (Traitor, just go back on home)!_ " The students sang, as Luke was chased out of the courtyard while being pelted with pebbles.

" _He asked for trouble the moment he came (see you later, agitator)!_ " The students sang, but the scene changed back to the Sakamoto, who kept his head down, but he smirked.

"Keep Momoko and her friends from reaching him" Sakamoto told his own friends who quickly took off to block Momoko and the others from catching up with Luke.

Momoko was watching from the school, tears in her eyes; she was heartbroken that Luke was being chased away for something he was not guilty of. She felt horrible that she was just standing there and not doing anything about it, but at the same time, her gut told her no one would believe her, considering her reputation.

" _Born in grief, raised in hate!_ " The students sang, as Luke kept running, tears in his eyes, but he kept hearing everyone singing. " _Helpless to defy his fate!_ "

" _Let him run, let him live, but do not forget what we cannot forgive!_ " Everyone sang, as they watched Luke leave.

Luke ran through the city in a heartbroken state, and he was not looking back; he still felt the stinging pain of the rocks that hit him and he tripped as he failed to notice a crack in the pavement. He looked up and looked back to the school, tears in his eyes.

" _And he is not one of us! He has never been one of us!_ " The students sang, as they were looking at Luke with hate in their eyes, so upset that he supposedly attacked Sakamoto unprovoked.

" _He is not part of us! Not our kind!_ " Everyone sang, as Momoko started to run down the stairs of the school to try to catch up to Luke but soon found her path blocked by many other students.

" _He had just lied to us! Don't think we're so blind!_ " Everyone sang.

Luke's face fell as he looked to the puddle nearby, and seeing his reflection, he felt a pang in his heart; lifting up one of his hands, he saw that there was blood on them. Not just any blood, but his own; he thought that maybe he cut himself as he fell to the ground.

Standing up, Luke kept running through town to get some distance and get away from everyone who did not know who he really was.

" _Should have known he would do what he's done… And we know that he'll never be one of us!_ " Everyone sang, as Luke looked back one more time to see, for a split second, that Sakamoto was smirking.

" _He is not one of us!_ " One of the girls sang, as Luke turned back, tears falling, as he revved his motorcycle's engine and rode off.

" _Deception… Disgrace… Deception… Disgrace… Deception…_ " The words echoed as Luke kept riding away; Momoko, on the other hand, was watching in grief as she failed in stopping Luke from leaving or clearing up the misunderstanding.

In pain, she slunk to the floor, hugged her knees, and started to cry into them.

"I smell a rat" Himeko said as she glared down at Sakamoto in distrust.

"You're being too nice, Himeko-chan; I think you mean a snake" Kaoru said as through clenched teeth.

"Cockroach is more like it" Kaarii as she crossed her arms in disgust.

"Luke never laid a hand upon him! I don't get how this is being allowed to happen" Himeko said in shock.

"That's a very good question, Himeko-sama" the nurse replied before starting down the stairs, but also found her path blocked by many other students.

"Take it easy, Momoko-chan; Luke may have been expelled, but I know of a few of his favorite places to hangout when he's not home" Rikiya said as he helped his cousin in rising back up to her feet as Miyako turned her to embrace her in a comforting manner.

Sneaking off to the theater room as it was still quiet and unused, Sakamoto again disguised his voice as he called up and lied through his teeth to Momoko's father about the beating he had received from Luke, "...Sakamoto is pleading that you intervene and help put Luke out of your daughter's life for good so that they may be a happy couple once again."

"Well, after hearing all of this, you can tell him that I fully intend to get involved" Hachizou replied and soon Sakamoto hung up his phone with a vindictive chuckle before returning to class, being sure to put on a fake limp as he entered the classroom.

* * *

 **Songs Used:**

 **The Candy Man Can - Sammy Davis Jr.**

 **Misunderstood (No Friends Blues) - Ganzworld Webkinz May Pet of the Month Video**

 **It's Not Easy - Helen Reddy; from Disney's "Pete's Dragon"**

 **Just A Dream -Carrie Underwood**

 **Undo It - Carrie Underwood**

 **My Lullaby - Suzanne Pleshette**

 **Put One Foot In Front Of The Other - Mickey Rooney; from "Santa Claus Is Coming To Town"**

 **That Should Be Me - Justin Bieber**

 **Not One Of Us - from Disney's "Lion King 2"**

* * *

 **Okay, so like I said, this is only my first attempt with a full-story musical. Act Two is coming soon, but only if you leave some reviews. Flamers...go jump in a lake; anonymous reviewers...welcome, but be nice; all others...CONSTRUCTIVE reviews are most welcome. I look forward to seeing what all you have to say and what you think of this.**


	2. Act Two

**Wow, three reviews on Act 1; to me, that's impressive. Well, next is to see what you all think of...**

* * *

 **Act Two:**

 **Scene One: Chez Tokyo**

"I'm really putting my neck on the line for you here, so you'd best appreciate it; Mom doesn't approve of my coming here" Rikiya said to Momoko after leading her to a nightclub for teenagers.

"Don't worry; I'll vouch for your assisting me with finding my boyfriend" Momoko said as she rolled her eyes to the ceiling; the reason her aunt didn't approve of Rikiya's being there was because he was known to get himself into trouble by showing off for the girls.

"Very well, but I can't guarantee that he'll be here" Rikiya cautioned her as he showed his membership pass to the lady working the maitre d's post and she waved for them to enter.

"It sure is a big place" Momoko commented as she took in the interior of the nightclub.

There was a bar on the left-hand side that offered everything from fruit punch to sodas to non-alcoholic beverages. Tables surrounded the dance floor with a live band up on a stage playing at the back while many danced to the music. Finally, her eyes landed upon him sitting at the far end of the bar and she ran up to him.

"Luke!" she called out as she ran up to him with tears in her eyes.

"Momoko!" Luke gasped out as he opened his arms to her and held her in a tight embrace while she cried into his chest, though she just barely reached the bottom of his sternum.

"Himeko and the school nurse told me what really happened; you should have made a stand to tell the truth!" Momoko told him after a few minutes.

"The Principal already leveled his final judgement upon me; I couldn't fight it" Luke told her with a sigh as he led her over to a table so they could sit together.

Momoko opened her mouth to start arguing with him, but her growling stomach cut her off so that she just blushed with embarrassment.

"You've not eaten yet?" Luke asked of her in concern.

"No, I was too worried about you to just up and go home" Momoko admitted while rubbing one arm with her opposing hand.

"Then let me have the honor of treating you to dinner; they've got a great selection here" Luke said as he escorted her to a table.

A waitress soon walked up with a couple of menus while asking of Luke, "One usual? And for the lady?"

"I'd like an iced tea, please" Momoko requested and the waitress jogged off to get their drinks while they looked over the menu.

Luke ordered for both of them; orange chicken with fried rice, two chicken egg rolls, and a couple of biscuits with side salads. Momoko's cellphone rang and she saw that it was her mother calling. Without answering, she texted her mother back, 'Joining a friend for dinner; last minute invite. Will explain further when I get home.'

Her mother texted back, 'Have fun and good luck!'

"Trouble at home?" Luke asked of Momoko when their meal arrived as she put her phone away.

"Mom was just worried where I was so I told her I was given a last minute dinner invitation; she told me to have fun and wished me good luck" Momoko explained as she picked up her chopsticks and began to partake of her meal. "Hmm, exquisite!"

"I'm happy that you approve; though I think we should get you a membership pass so that you can ditch the third-wheel" Luke replied while indicating Rikiya who was trying to impress a group of girls until one girl walked up, grabbed a hold of him by the ear, and pulled him away.

"I didn't know Kaoru came here" Momoko said in astonishment as Kaoru tossed Rikiya onto the dance floor while fussing at him inaudibly.

"Actually, she helps set up the stage for the music band and works the lighting station here. Though I have seen her out on the floor dancing to some of the livelier numbers" Luke replied while watching Rikiya trying to defend himself while she was following him with an angry look in her eyes.

"Kaoru...dances? I thought she said she didn't know how" Momoko noted in confusion.

"Well, the slower songs she seems to have difficulty with, so that may have something to do with it" Luke replied before checking his watch.

"Is something wrong?" Momoko asked him as she'd noticed him check his watch.

"No, I just have to make sure to be home in about an hour; my mom's got a late shift at the hospital tonight and I need to be sure to get home in time to watch over my little sister" Luke replied honestly.

As Momoko finished her meal, she asked of him, "Do we have time to share a dance or two?"

"I thought you'd never ask, but before we do..." Luke started to say when he stood up and flagged Kaoru over to the table.

"Sorry, but I'm don't work the tables, remember?" Kaoru said as she walked up and paused to look at Momoko in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm on an informal date with Luke; looks like you found yourself a job in spite of your trying to avoid it" Momoko replied with a smile.

"Hey, Kaoru-chan, do you think you can lighten up on that bum; he's to escort Momoko home and I need him in one piece in order to do so" Luke told her as he reached behind her and fixed her shirt collar for her.

"Fine, but only if he stops flirting with those other girls; I swear, Momoko, you need to put a leash on that boy" Kaoru replied before being signaled over to the stage by the band's lead singer.

"She's a good kid, really, but what a temper! Anyways, I've enough time to share one dance with you, but then I've got to get home to take care of Amy" Luke said while watching Kaoru quickly switching a couple of instruments and plugging them into the amplifiers before dashing off to the lighting station.

"You're not...taken with her...are you?" Momoko asked cautiously.

"Nah, she's cute in her own way, but she's got nothing on you" Luke replied as he kissed Momoko on the cheek before taking her hand and leading her onto the dance floor where they were, strangely enough, the only couple on the floor, as "Slow Dancing" started to play and the lights were dimmed low while a single blue light shown down upon them...

Luke and Momoko were the only ones on the dance floor; everyone else had left, and they were very happy to have some privacy. No one was there to bother them, no nosy adults to try and split them apart, as far as they knew, and they were finally able to breathe and just relax.

Luke and Momoko were finally alone together, and they decided to share a dance with each other.

" _It's late at night and we're all alone_ ," Luke sang, as he heard the music being played on the radio. " _Just the music on the radio._ "

Luke turned off his cell phone, and so did Momoko; they both had the intention to prevent any interruptions and outside annoyances from getting in the way.

" _No one' coming, no one's gonna telephone,_ " Luke sang, as he took Momoko's hand and brought her out to the dance floor. The lights soon dimmed, and Luke, finally at peace, looked Momoko in the eyes. " _Just me and you and the lights down low._ "

Momoko was looking back in Luke's eyes in the same manner; she was so happy to see him again. Although she still angry at her father for his inconsideration and lack of trust in her, Momoko decided to let it slide off of her back for the time being. She decided to deal with her father's stubbornness later.

Luke got into a waltz position with Momoko, and Momoko, feeling like Cinderella, got into the waltz, as well. She started to position her feet with Luke's directions and she blushed in response.

As Luke started to dance, with Momoko in tow, Luke went back to singing his song.

" _And we're slow dancin', swayin' to the music,_ " Luke sang, as he dipped Momoko down before pulling her back up. " _Slow dancin', just me and my girl._ "

Luke spun around with Momoko waltzing with him, and then he smiled warmly and lovingly at Momoko.

" _Slow dancin', swayin' to the music,_ " Luke sang, before pointing out that there was no one else to bother them. " _No one else in the whole wide world. Just you, girl._ "

After bowing to each other before Luke kissed Momoko's hand, they went back to dancing, and Luke once again took the lead.

" _And we just flow together when the lights are low,_ " Luke sang, as he pointed out how long their shadows were, and they were dancing on the walls. " _Shadows dancin' all across the wall._ "

Doing an underarm turn with Momoko before dipping her down once again, Luke pulled her back up and then shut the curtains as the music got quieter.

" _Music's playin' so soft and slow, rest of the world so far away and small._ " Luke sang, before going back to dancing.

" _When we're slow dancin', swayin' to the music,_ " Luke sang, picking Momoko up, spinning her around, and putting her down. " _Slow dancin', just me and my girl. Slow dancin', swayin' to the music, no one else in the whole wide world._ "

They stopped for a second, and gazed deep in each other's eyes. Then Luke held Momoko tightly, knowing that it would be possible that it could be the last time he could see her without arousing suspicions from outside.

" _Hold me, oh, oh, oh, no never let me go._ " Luke sang, as he gently stroked Momoko's hair.

" _As we dance together in the dark, so much love in this heart of mine,_ " Luke sang, as he put Momoko's hand on his chest. "Y _ou whisper to me, hold you tight, you're the one I thought I'd never find._ "

Luke smiled before kissing Momoko on the cheek. " _Now we're..._ "

" _Slow dancin', swayin' to the music,_ " Luke sang, as he dipped Momoko down before pulling her back up. " _Slow dancin', just me and my girl._ "

Luke spun around before doing another waltz, changing the routine of the dance.

" _Slow dancin', swayin' to the music,_ " Luke sang, feeling elated that they were alone. " _No one else in the whole wide world._ "

" _And we're slow dancin', swayin' to the music,_ " Luke sang, as lifted Momoko up and spun her around while holding her by the waist. " _Slow dancin', just me and my girl._ "

" _Slow dancin', swayin' to the music,_ " Luke sang before stopping. " _No one else in the whole wide world. Whole wide world._ "

As the song came to an end, Luke held Momoko close to him while facing away and kissed her on the neck, then her chin, and finally on her cheek before whispering into her ear, "Goodnight, Momoko-chan."

With that he slowly let go of her and, as she turned to beckon him for one more dance, he walked off towards the door and left into the night.

"Quite the charmer, isn't he?" Rikiya asked in a sour tone.

"Yes, he is" Momoko replied dreamily before quickly clearing her throat. "Would you mind escorting me home?"

"Sure, just give me a moment to let Kaoru know" Rikiya replied before jogging over to Kaoru's station and she waved to him.

Hachizou and Kakiko waited patiently for Momoko to arrive home, expecting to find her with _him_ , but were completely caught by surprise when they saw their nephew, Rikiya, standing at the door with her instead.

"Oh, Rikiya, this is a pleasant surprise! When did you come to town?" Kakiko greeted him with a warm hug.

"We just moved to town about a week ago; didn't Momoko tell you?" Rikiya asked as he turned to send a questioning look to his cousin.

"Sorry, it must have slipped my mind" Momoko replied, blushing from embarrassment.

"Well, it is good to see that you've taken to hanging around with your cousin as opposed to that... _biker_. Which reminds me, I got another anonymous phone call today..." Hachizou started to say but was soon cut off my his daughter.

"With all due respect, I'm too tired to hear it. Thank you for seeing me home, Rikiya-kun" Momoko said as she turned and bowed to Rikiya before dashing up the stairs to her room.

Hachizou stood with his mouth agape at the way Momoko had spoken to him while Kakiko wrote down their contact information for Rikiya to share with his folks prior to bidding him goodnight.

"Did you just hear the way she spoke to me?!" Hachizou asked in disbelief and anger.

"Yes, she takes after me in some departments. Excuse me, I'm going to check up on her; be a dear and slice the cake for me" Kakiko replied before turning and heading up the stairs to check on Momoko.

Quietly entering Momoko's room, Kakiko heard Momoko muttering as she was in her closet, pulling out a change of clothes, "I know he didn't do it! My Luke wouldn't lay a hand upon another person unless they harmed someone he cares for."

"I'm not going to go into it, but your father told me about the phone call he received today" Kakiko told her.

"Whatever it was they told Dad, they're lying" Momoko said as she removed her shirt to slip into her pajama shirt.

"Like I said, I'm not going into it, but I would like to hear your side of the story" Kakiko said as Momoko changed from her skirt to her pajama bottoms.

"I wasn't there to see exactly what happened, but a friend of mine and the school nurse vouched for Luke to me. For some reason, Sakamoto ran from Luke after confessing his attempt at tricking dad into forcing me and Luke into breaking up. He then not only ran into his own locker, but also Himeko's where he was knocked out. Both she and Luke carried, or rather, drug him to the nurse's office where he was treated for a few minor scrapes and bruises, but for some reason, when he accused Luke of brutally attacking him, he had a black eye, bloody nose, and a couple of broken limbs; but Luke never laid a hand upon him. A-A-And to make matters worse, Luke was expelled!" Momoko explained to her mother as she broke down crying.

"Hey, hey now, come on; dry those tears" Kakiko told her gently as she passed Momoko a few tissues.

"It's not fair! Just when I find a guy who loves me as much as I do him, he's expelled under false pretenses!" Momoko yelled while still crying.

Kakiko rose up from her seat on Momoko's bedside and wrapped her arms around her daughter comfortingly for a few minutes before saying, "Calm down, now, and look at me. If you two mean that much to each other then you will find a way to meet up. And...I think...you already know where to find him, don't you?"

"Yes, I do know where I can find him...I'm even supposed to meet up with him tomorrow; but what about when at school?" Momoko answered as she was finally able to start to pulling herself back together.

"You'll just have to rely upon your other friends. Now, go get yourself cleaned up; we're having cake and ice cream in the kitchen in about ten minutes" Kakiko told her as she walked Momoko to the bathroom where she began to wash her face while kakiko continued down to the kitchen.

"Well?" Hachizou asked as he'd heard Momoko yelling, but couldn't tell what it was she was saying.

"There's more going on at her school than meets the eye and I have a feeling that your informant is either being bribed into lying or is greatly misinformed" Kakiko told him.

"Either way, I..." Hachizou started to say but was cut off by his wife.

"Either way, you're going to drop it for the time being. Momoko's emotionally raw enough as it is; don't make things worse" Kakiko told him firmly and Hachizou released a sigh of defeat as he began to set the table up for their dessert.

During dinner, Hachizou asked of his two daughters, "So...any plans for tomorrow?"

"Not really" Kuriko replied.

"I'm meeting up with my friends" Momoko said simply.

Kakiko sent Hachizou a suspicious look, but merely said, "Very well, after you finish your dessert, I want you two to take your baths."

"Yes, mama" the two girls replied simultaneously.

As the girls left to take their baths, Hachizou remained with his wife, helping with the clean up, when he asked of her, "Do you know if that Luke boy is one of the friends Momoko is meeting up with?"

"No, I don't; why?" Kakiko asked of him.

"Just curious" Hachizou replied and left it at that.

* * *

 **Act Two:**

 **Scene Two: First Date Pt. 1**

Momoko was up early the next morning, donning a red mini skirt, a black t-shirt, her red hair bow, black leggings, red shoes, and her red leather jacket, before sneaking out of the house. Dashing to the gate, she opened and quietly closed it behind her before jogging off to the end of her street where she spotted Luke waiting for her on his chopper.

Exchanging a quick kiss to each others cheek, Luke passed Momoko her helmet before donning his own and they soon sped off, though neither one was aware that Momoko's father had been sitting behind the wheel of his car across the street from them and was now following them from a distance.

"What kind of person takes a girl to a service station for a date?" Hachizou asked aloud as he noticed Luke pull in and, judging by the look on Momoko's face, she was wondering the same.

"Do you need gas or something?" Momoko asked Luke in mild confusion.

"No, I've got some friends here who are helping me to get my bike fixed up; it's being sent back to the States to serve as a memorial to those who were killed or missing in action or are prisoners of war" Luke told her and she took hold of his hand as they entered the repair garage.

"Hey, Luke-kun! You'll be happy to hear that the flags and new exhaust pipes just arrived" the manager called out as he and a couple of mechanics ran out to meet him; one of the mechanics had the items in his arms.

"That's great to hear!" Luke said excitedly as they laid out a tarp on the ground before opening the packages and pulling out the bike's new exhaust pipes.

"Forgive me, but, why do you need new exhaust pipes?" Momoko asked innocently.

"Well, for one, the chrome on the current pipes is chipping off in a couple of spots, there are a few small dings in them from road debris, and the ends are getting a bit grimy from exhaust" Luke told her and Momoko nodded her head in understanding.

"Luke...I just got this most awesome idea that will really knock those Navy guys' socks off" the manager said while staring wide-eyed up at Momoko.

"Too bad she's not wearing a bikini; they'd really freak" one of the mechanics said quietly to his companion.

"Sorry, but none of my swimsuits has 'Navy' emblazoned upon them" Momoko replied wryly while blushing and now it was the mechanics' turn to blush from embarrassment; they didn't know she'd heard them.

"I wouldn't want you as that kind of eye-candy anyways" Luke grumbled while sending the mechanics a dirty look, causing them to gulp in concern.

"When will you two learn to keep your mouths shut?! Half off the cost of install, Luke-kun?" the manager asked.

"Plus a copy of the photos for myself" Luke replied.

"Deal" the manager said as they shook hands.

While the mechanics put the new exhaust pipes on the bike, Luke and the garage manager placed the flag brackets onto the back of the bike; Momoko was permitted to unfurl and set the flags into their brackets with the U.S. Flag sitting the tallest.

Wiping the bike down first, Luke was then permitted to walk the bike out of the garage and up alongside of a wall that had been set up as a backdrop for photographing cars, trucks, and motorcycles. At Luke's instance, Momoko mounted his motorcycle and began posing while he supervised from just behind the camera man as his mind was soon lost in thought...

He'd just received a new calendar that had 'Momoko' sprawled over the cover as he began singing while holding it up in his hands.

" _I love, I love, I love my calender girl_  
 _Yeah, sweet calender girl_  
 _I love, I love, I love my calender girl_  
 _Each and every day of the year_ "

Opening the cover, he saw the first photo of Momoko, wearing a party hat with 'Happy New Year' written upon it and blowing a party-horn...

 _"(January)_  
 _You start the year off fine"_

Turning the page, he looked at a photo of Momoko wearing a red dress, winking her left eye, and holding a heart-shaped Valentine's Day card out as though to give it to him...

" _(February)_  
 _You're my little valentine_ "

Looking to the next picture, Luke saw a photo of Momoko looking back at him, holding his hand as he escorted her down the aisle of a movie theater and ever so excited to see the new movie...

" _(March)_  
 _I'm gonna march you down the aisle_ "

On the next page, Momoko was wearing a head band with white bunny ears and holding up a chocolate bunny...

" _(April)_  
 _You're the Easter Bunny when you smile_ "

Looking up for a moment, Luke felt his heart swell and almost begin dancing in his chest as he felt his love for Momoko grow...

" _Yeah, yeah, my heart's in a whirl_  
 _I love, I love, I love my little calender girl_  
 _Every day_  
 _(Every day)_  
 _Every day_  
 _(Every day)_  
 _Of the year_  
 _(Every day of the year)_ "

Looking back down at the calendar he turned to the next page to see her parents; her mother smiling brightly while encouraging Momoko towards him, but her father stood with his arms crossed and a glower on his face...which seemed to confuse Luke...

" _(May)_  
 _Maybe if I ask your dad and mom_ "

Turning the page once more, he saw a photo of him and Momoko, dressed for the Prom, being crowned Prom King and Queen...

" _(June)_  
 _They'll let me take you to the Junior Prom_ "

On the next page, Momoko was wearing a pink kimono and staring up at the night sky as fireworks lit up the scene...

" _(July)_  
 _Like a firecracker all aglow_ "

Momoko was now wearing a two-piece bikini, running through the waves as they splashed around her with the sun glinting off of her and the spray of water...

" _(August)_  
 _When you're on the beach you steal the show_ "

Looking up for a moment once again, Luke felt his heart swell and almost begin dancing in his chest as he felt his love for Momoko intensify further...

" _Yeah, yeah, my heart's in a whirl_  
 _I love, I love, I love my little calender girl_  
 _Every day_  
 _(Every day)_  
 _Every day_  
 _(Every day)_  
 _Of the year_  
 _(Every day of the year)_

 _Yeah, yeah, my heart's in a whirl_  
 _I love, I love, I love my little calender girl_  
 _Every day_  
 _(Every day)_  
 _Every day_  
 _(Every day)_  
 _Of the year_  
 _(Every day of the year)_ "

Looking down at the calendar, he now saw Momoko sitting at the head of a table, a cake in front of her with a candle in the form of the number 16 sitting on top...

" _(September)_  
 _I light the candles at your sweet sixteen_ "

Now they were dressed up as the ill-fated Shakespearean couple at a Halloween party...

" _(October)_  
 _Romeo and Juliet on Halloween_ "

Thanksgiving Day was portrayed in the following photo with Luke bowing his head in prayer as a thought bubble over his head showed a photo of Momoko and him dressed as Pilgrims...

" _(November)_  
 _I'll give thanks that you belong to me_ "

The last photo showed a picture of Momoko wearing a red dress with thick, white faux fur cuffs and hem, a red stocking hat with a white pom-pom on the end and a small bit of holly with two red berries adorning the hat, and a green ribbon-bow upon her chest with a gift tag reading 'To: Luke From: Santa' attached as she lay underneath a tall pine tree...

" _(December)_  
 _You're the present 'neath my Christmas tree_ "

Feeling himself about to burst, Luke was now dancing along with his heart which soon turned into Momoko...

" _Yeah, yeah, my heart's in a whirl_  
 _I love, I love, I love my little calender girl_  
 _Every day_  
 _(Every day)_  
 _Every day_  
 _(Every day)_  
 _Of the year_  
 _(Every day of the year)_

 _I love, I love, I love my calender girl_  
 _Yeah, sweet calender girl_  
 _I love, I love, I love my calender girl_  
 _Yeah, sweet calender girl_ "

Luke suddenly shook away the images as he was asked by the photographer, "So, what do you think?"

"They're perfect!" Luke said aloud and Momoko giggled with excitement as she'd been concerned about how he might feel.

From across the street, Hachizou watched as Momoko mounted the motorcycle and placed her hands upon the handlebars while being asked to pose for various photos; some she smiled, others she kept a serious look on her face, one was taken of her holding the American Flag out at full, and still a couple more she posed alongside of Luke. None of this was going over well with him.

"I can't believe they're making eye-candy out of my little girl! Worse still is she's actually allowing them to!" Hachizou steamed into his steering wheel.

With the final photo taken, money exchanged hands, and soon Luke and Momoko were riding off with Hachizou once again following after them from a distance.

While riding along, they were soon joined by many other bikers one of whom exchanged fist-bumps with Luke before pulling back to fall in line behind and to Luke's right.

"He's a pack leader! That tears it...that was your second strike, Biker Boy; one more and you will never see my Momoko ever again" Hachizou growled through clenched teeth.

On the sidewalk, Himeko and many of her friends all gave pause to see Luke and Momoko ride by with many other bikers following when she exclaimed, "Luke is a pack leader?! I've got to talk to Momoko when I see her at school! Maybe there's a few more single guys in the gang..."

* * *

 **Act Two:**

 **Scene Three: First Date Pt. 2**

Luke parted from the rest of the group and pulled his bike up alongside, 'Chez Tokyo', the nightclub from the previous evening. As the two dismounted his bike, and put down their helmets, Luke and Momoko link arms as they headed inside.

"A nightclub?! That's strike three!" Hachizou shouted as he parked and followed them inside, only to be stopped at the entrance.

"Excuse me, do you have a reservation or membership pass?" the maitre d asked of him.

"No, I'm here to..." Hachizou started to say as he attempted to push through the ropes but was stopped by a couple of the waitstaff.

"I'm sorry, but unless you have a membership card or a reservation, I can't let you in" the maitre d told him.

"But my daughter is in there and could very well be ruining her life!" Hachizou yelled in reply.

"I highly doubt that. Look, you don't seem to understand what 'Chez Tokyo' is, so let me clarify a few things. We are a nightclub for teenagers, there is no alcohol served here, and we keep a very tight security here to keep things under control. No weapons are allowed, anyone suspected of sneaking drugs or alcohol are all nabbed here at the door, and there is no access to any of our behind the scenes locations as they are key and code protected locks. We even keep security in the hallway to the restrooms so as to ensure there are no...rendezvous...behind closed doors, if you catch my drift. So the possibility of your daughter ruining her life in our establishment is extremely minute" the maitre d told him quite firmly.

"Looks like someone could be causing trouble at the door" Momoko told Luke while they were sharing a dance.

"Don't worry, they won't get in. They have heavy security all over the place to keep trouble from occurring" Luke reassured her.

"That reminds me, I noticed a rather large guy standing in the hallway to the restrooms and he was wearing an employee's uniform" Momoko told him.

"Yeah, he's there to make sure only ladies enter the ladies' room and only men enter the men's room so as to ensure everyone behaves themselves" Luke informed her and she sent him a confused look until he whispered into her ear a simpler explanation that made her blush deeply as she stopped dancing.

"Would people really try something like that in a restroom?!" she then asked in shock.

"You'd be surprised how many kids get stopped from trying...though you won't find me one of them; I have my morals" Luke told her.

"Such as..." Momoko then asked cautiously.

"I refuse to do 'that' until after marriage, for one" Luke told her and Momoko smiled in return as she started dancing once again.

As the song they had been dancing to came to a close, everyone stopped to applaud when the band's lead singer announced, "We're going to be taking a break to get some lunch, but when we come back, we've got another exciting line-up for you all to party to."

"Wow, is it that time already?!" Momoko said as she checked her watch and sure enough, it was lunch time.

Off to the side, Kaoru activated the overhead music that played when the band was on its break while many other dancers cleared to either the bar to the tables to something to eat.

Back up front, though still not permitted to enter, Hachizou was permitted a seat near the door to supervise from afar and now sat with his arms crossed while watching Momoko and Luke carefully.

"Round two will begin shortly, and we will be starting with a rather popular number, 'Young Turks'" the band leader announced as he and his musicians finished their drinks while Kaoru was setting everything back up for them prior to dashing back to her station and ceased the overhead music once the last song came to a close.

As the song began and everyone was soon dancing, Momoko stopped to listen to the words of the song as she tried to imagine her and Luke doing the same...though there were some things in the song she totally didn't see the two of them doing...

 _Billy left his home with a dollar in his pocket and a head full of dreams._  
 _He said somehow, some way, it's gotta get better than this._  
 _Patti packed her bags, left a note for her momma, she was just seventeen,_  
 _There were tears in her eyes when she kissed her little sister goodbye._

"Are you alright?" Luke asked while they were dancing.

"Yeah, just listening to the lyrics" Momoko replied.

 _They held each other tight as they drove on through the night they were so excited._  
 _We got just one shot of life, let's take it while we're still not afraid._  
 _Because life is so brief and time is a thief when you're undecided._  
 _And like a fistful of sand, it can slip right through your hands._

"Yes, it's got a good rhythm" Luke said with a smile to her.

 _Young hearts be free tonight. Time is on your side,_  
 _Don't let them put you down, don't let 'em push you around,_  
 _Don't let 'em ever change your point of view._

"Sounds like a powerful message, too" Momoko stated.

 _Paradise was closed so they headed for the coast in a blissful manner._  
 _They took a two room apartment that was jumping ev'ry night of the week._  
 _Happiness was found in each other's arms as expected, yeah_  
 _Billy pierced his ears, drove a pickup like a lunatic, ooh!_

"Somehow, I can't picture you driving a pickup" Momoko then said and Luke chuckled as he realized what she was doing; putting the two of them into the parts of the two characters of the song.

 _Young hearts be free is on your side,_  
 _Don't let them put you down, don't let 'em push you around,_  
 _Don't let 'em ever change your point of view._

 _Young hearts be free tonight._  
 _Time is on your side._

 _Billy wrote a letter back home to Patti's parents tryin' to explain._  
 _He said we're both real sorry that it had to turn out this way._  
 _But there ain't no point in talking when there's nobody list'ning so we just ran away_  
 _Patti gave birth to a ten pound baby boy, yeah!_

"Nope, definitely not us" Momoko then said after giving a brief pause at the last line.

 _Young hearts be free tonight, time is on your side._  
 _Young hearts be free tonight, time is on your side._  
 _Young hearts be free tonight, time in on your side._

"No, but there are some parts that do make a lot of sense" Luke replied as he took hold of Momoko's hand to spin her out prior to spinning her back to him and into his arms where he kissed her cheek as she giggled.

 _Young hearts gotta run free, be free, live free_  
 _Time is on, time is on your side_  
 _Time, time, time, time is on your side_  
 _Is on your side_  
 _Is on your side_  
 _Is on your side_  
 _Young heart be free tonight_  
 _Tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight, yeah_

However, from his vantage point, whenever he saw Momoko turn to look to the one singing, he thought she was getting ideas and he was quite displeased with this. Rising up from his seat, Hachizou left and returned home.

"Oh, your home earlier than I expected! Finally seen for yourself that Luke isn't such a bad person?" Kakiko greeted her husband.

Turning to Kuriko, who was watching television, he told her quite firmly, "Kuriko-chan, go to your room...now."

Turning the television off, Kuriko looked up at him in concern while heading off to her room while Kakiko asked, "Is she in some kind of trouble?"

"No, but Momoko sure is when she gets home. You are not to interfere or get involved" Hachizou said as he set a chair in the center of the room and removed his belt.

"What did she do that would warrant a beating?" Kakiko asked as she knew what his actions meant.

"Nothing yet...it depends on how cooperative she is" Hachizou replied.

"What do you mean?" Kakiko asked further.

"If you must know, you may watch and listen from over there, but at no point are you to interfere" Hachizou told her in mild annoyance.

"Very well then, I shall; but I swear to you...if you so much as use your belt to do anything other than threaten her, there's going to be heck to pay." Kakiko replied heatedly as she hated his speaking to her in such a manner.

Luke took Momoko home on his motorcycle and kissed her goodnight before taking off into the night to return home. Momoko waved to him as he turned the corner before entering her home to find everything had been cleared to the side with a single chair sitting in the middle of the room.

"Take a seat, young lady" Hachizou said angrily from the shadows.

"Am I in some kind of -" Momoko started to ask as she took her seat.

"Silence! You are going to listen to and obey me or there's going to be real trouble; am I understood?!" Hachizou asked of her.

"Yes, sir" Momoko replied simply, though she wasn't happy about the situation.

"Good... Tomorrow, when you go to meet up with that hoodlum boyfriend of yours, you will break it off with him and you are to never speak to him ever again" Hachizou said firmly.

"What?! Are you joking?!" Momoko asked only to get a two fingered slap across the face.

"You will not question my orders! Now, you are going to break it off with him or the consequences will be most severe; is that understood?" Hachizou asked heatedly.

Jumping from her seat, Momoko said to him in equal firmness, "You're crazy if you think I'm going to abandon my heart just like that."

Turning to walk away, Momoko didn't get very far as her father grabbed a hold of her by the ear, and pushed her back into the chair while holding up his belt to her as he asked, "Do you want me to use this on you?!"

"No, sir" Momoko replied while cringing away and giving way to tears as she cupped a hand over her ear.

"You will do as I say or find yourself cut off from this family; am I understood?!" Hachizou yelled.

Gasping for breath between sobs, Momoko finally managed to choke out, "Yes...sir."

"Now, what are you going to do tomorrow?" Hachizou asked as he made her look up at him.

"I'm going to break it off with..." Momoko started to answer but gave way to further tears.

"You're going to do what?" Hachizou asked as he moved his hand to her ponytail and grasped a hold of her hair in a hard manner.

"I'm going to break it off with..." Momoko tried to say again, but couldn't.

"With whom?!" Hachizou asked as he tightened his grip further and brought his belt up to hold it under her chin.

"W-Wi-With Luke" Momoko finally said and Hachizou released her as she fell back to the floor to cry in both physical and emotional pain.

"Good, now straighten this room and clean yourself up, then get to bed" Hachizou told her as he turned to leave the room when Kakiko dashed forward, took hold of Momoko in a comforting manner before shooting an angry glare at her husband.

"You made the mess, so you can straighten this room up yourself...and you can sleep on the couch tonight!" Kakiko shouted at him as she helped Momoko to her feet and guided her to the bathroom.

Cleaned up and put to bed by her mother, Momoko sobbed herself to sleep as she knew that the following day she was required to almost rip her own heart out and throw it away.

* * *

 **Act Two:**

 **Scene Four: Heart Break**

Momoko stiffly walked to the service station and stood waiting for Luke to show up while continuing to wipe the tears from her eyes as they still fell.

"Hey, Momoko-chan...what's wrong?" Luke asked as he soon rode up and noticed her condition.

"I-I've something to tell you...and I don't want to" she replied before turning to look away from him.

"What's wrong; you can tell me anything, you know that" Luke told her gently as he dismounted his motorcycle to embrace her, but she pushed him away.

"Dad...Dad doesn't like us dating and..." Momoko said while having a hard time getting the words out as she felt like both her heart and throat were being choked.

"He doesn't want us being a pair" Luke finished for her as he slipped something onto her belt.

"I'm sorry! I don't want it to be like this, but he turned violent and is forcing me into this...I'm sorry" Momoko finally managed to yell out as she dropped to her knees while sobbing her eyes out.

"I understand. Have a nice life, Momoko-chan" Luke replied somberly as he remounted his bike, gunned the motor and sped off, while paying little attention to the traffic.

Hearing the screeching of tires, Momoko looked up as she saw Luke barreling towards a tractor trailer, no helmet on, and wiping his eyes with his sleeve when she screamed, "Look out!"

Horns blared, tires screeched and squealed, and soon followed a loud bang and the sound of metal being crunch by metal. Looking up, Momoko saw two helmets roll towards her and, facing each other, they stopped in front of her as she gasped in horror. The black one shattered, and the red one...her helmet...soon followed.

"No...no...NO!" Momoko screamed out in distress before turning and running away, pushing an officer who was about to question her about the accident out of her way.

Entering her home and closing the door behind her, Momoko dropped to a sitting position in the foyer where she curled up and sobbed into her hands.

"Momoko-chan...?" her mother asked in concern.

"Well...did you break it off?" Hachizou asked of her firmly.

"She's crying this heavily and you would ask her something like that?!" Kakiko asked of him in disdain.

"I asked you a question, young lady, now I expect an answer" Hachizou said heatedly, ignoring Kakiko's question.

"He's dead" Momoko said quietly.

"What was that?" Kakiko asked in uncertainty.

"He's dead" Momoko said a bit louder.

"I'm sorry, he's what?" Hachizou asked of her.

"HE'S DEAD! Happy?! You not only killed our relationship, but you killed him, too!" Momoko yelled at him.

"Hey, you will not..." Hachizou started to yell back, but Momoko jumped up, ran forward, and punched him in the mouth.

"Don't speak to me ever again! MURDERER!" Momoko shouted before turning and running up to her room where she locked the door before diving onto her bed to bury her face in her pillow as she began sobbing once again.

Not wishing to get involved, Kuriko ducked into her room and hid in her closet.

"She hit me...that tears it, she's going to get another beating..." Hachizou started to say when his wife cut him off.

"Oh, shut up! I'm very tempted to hit you myself, right now!" Kakiko fussed back at him before ascending the stairs to check up on Momoko, but found her door was locked.

After a while, feeling like she had no more tears to shed, Momoko slipped out of her window and climbed down the tree outside her window before running off towards Chez Tokyo.

Sitting at the bar, Himeko and her friends looked up as Momoko entered the nightclub and took a seat at the other end of the bar where she ordered a strawberry daiquiri much to the surprise of the others. Though it was well known that there was no alcohol served at the nightclub, daiquiris were still one of the drinks considered to be for the older crowd.

"That's not your usual drink, darling" the woman bartender told her gently.

Placing 5,000 yen on the counter, Momoko told her, "I don't need judgement; just make it."

Taking the money while sending her a concerned look, the bartender just turned around and began to mix the drink for her. Looking next to her, Momoko realized that she was in the spot that was next to Luke's usual seat and moved over into that one and causing the club to go quiet for a moment.

"Uh, sweetie, you're in Luke's seat" the bartender said as she delivered Momoko's drink to her.

"He won't be needing it anymore" Momoko said as she wiped a stray tear from her eye before becoming engrossed in her beverage.

" _Is she really going out with him?_ " Fumika asked.

" _Well, there she is, so go ask her_ " Himeko replied.

" _Momoko, is that Luke's tanto you're wearing?_ " Hanayo asked.

" _Mm-hm_ " Momoko said in confirmation.

" _Gee, it must be great riding with him_ " Fumika said admirably.

" _Is he escorting you home tonight?_ " Himeko asked.

" _Mm-mm_ " Momoko replied while shaking her head.

" _By the way, where did you meet him?_ " Hanayo asked.

" _I met him at the candy store_  
 _He turned around and smiled at me_  
 _You get the picture_ " Momoko sang in reply.

" _Yes, we see_ " the trio replied honestly.

" _That's when I fell for the leader of the pack_ " Momoko told them.

" _My dad was always putting him down_  
 _He said he came from the wrong side of town_  
 _He told me he was bad but I knew he was sad_  
 _That's why I fell for the leader of the pack_

" _Last night my dad said find someone new_  
 _I had to tell my Luke we're through_  
 _He stood there and surmised why, but all I could do was cry_  
 _I'm sorry I hurt you, the leader of the pack_ " Momoko told them further and they sent her looks of sympathy.

" _Do do_ " the three girls harmonized.

" _He sort of smiled and kissed me good bye_  
 _The tears were beginning to show_  
 _As he drove away on this morning,_  
 _I begged him to go slow, whether he heard,_  
 _I'll never know Look out! Look out! Look out!_

" _I felt so helpless, what could I do_  
 _Remembering all the things we'd been through?_  
 _In the club they all stop and stare_  
 _I can't hide the tears, but I don't care_  
 _I'll never forget him, the leader of the pack_ " Momoko sang as she wiped more tears from her eyes.

" _Ooh, the leader of the pack now he's gone_  
 _the leader of the pack now he's gone_  
 _the leader of the pack now he's gone..._ " the four of them sang together until Momoko leaned her head upon Himeko's shoulder to cry while Himeko, Hanayo, and Fumika rubbed her back to comfort her.

"He wasn't even a pack leader" Momoko told them after a few minutes.

"But then who were all those other bikers we saw him leading?" Fumika asked in confusion.

"They were members of the U.S. Navy that Luke's father served with. They were saying hi to him while also applauding the fact that he was supposed to be donating his father's motorcycle to the Navy to act as a memorial piece for veterans, P.O.W.'s, M.I.A.'s, and even those who died in combat" Momoko told them before turning back to the bar and downing her daiquiri before setting another 5,000 yen upon the table while ordering another drink.

"You know, I tried one of those once...wasn't too crazy about it" Hanayo confessed.

"Neither do I, but at this point in time, I don't care" Momoko admitted as she began drinking down her second strawberry daiquiri. "May I have another?"

"Sorry, but daiquiris come with a two drink limit...house rules" the bartender replied as she set down a glass of water with a couple of lemon wedges in it.

Accepting the drink she'd been given, Momoko soon rested her arms upon the bar and set her head down to mope in silence as the other three had vacated back to the opposite end of the bar. Rikiya soon entered and showed his pass to the maitre d before scanning the room and spying Momoko at the bar.

"Hey, your mom called; she wants you to come home" he told her quietly.

Momoko remained silent as she shot him an angry glare before looking away again without once moving.

"Look, I know you're angry with your dad and frankly I don't blame you, but your mom is the one who wants you home. She even said she was going to force your father to leave you alone and to refrain from speaking to you" Rikiya told her further.

"Fine" Momoko replied with a sigh; she couldn't begrudge her mother no matter how much she hated her father.

Hachizou, for his part, was sitting in a pub, holding a beer, holding a beer in his hand, when one of his coworkers approached him and asked, "Hey, what's with the sour expression; trouble with the missus?"

"Worse...her and my eldest daughter" Hachizou replied dourly.

"Ooh, what happened?" the guy asked with a look of sympathy.

Hachizou explained everything, "...and now my daughter thinks I'm a murderer."

"Sorry, Hachizou-san, but you're on your own with this one. She can't rightly say that you're a murderer exactly, but...given circumstances...your actions led up to their heart-break, and thus his death. Call it suicide and be done with it" the man said as he drank down his own beer and soon left.

"Hey, I knew that Luke kid; he was a good egg and that bike he rode was being donated to the Navy" a man at the pool table said in annoyance.

"Now, now, gentlemen, let's not get violent just because this guy is an idiot" said another pool player wearing a U.S. Naval officer's uniform.

"That girl was a cute kid; hard to believe she's related to that turkey" said another Naval officer as he knocked the cue ball into two other balls and sent them rolling into different pockets.

Hachizou remained silent as he left the bar, never once touching his beer. Upon his return home, he merely received an angry glance from Kakiko as she came down from Momoko's room to leave her eldest daughter in peace. Heaving a deep sigh, Hachizou started towards the stairs when Kakiko reached out and grabbed him by the ear to pull him away.

"You will leave her alone!" Kakiko quietly shouted so as not to be heard by their children.

"I...I just wanted to apologize" Hachizou started to explain.

"You expect an apology to just wash things over?! She's heart-broken and angry, right now! I had to send Rikiya out after her and she only came home because you weren't home!" Kakiko fussed at him further and Hachizou bowed his head in abashment.

Carrying a tray up to Momoko's room, Kakiko entered to find Momoko sitting on her bed and watching the news report that was showing the scene of the accident. They were just pulling back a compact car from the front of a tractor trailer and the fork and handle bars of Luke's motorcycle was seen falling out from in between; Momoko ran to the bathroom and threw up into the toilet.

Kakiko soon followed and began to rub her daughter's back in a comforting manner for a few minutes. Once cleaned up and allowed to brush her teeth, Momoko refused to eat her dinner as she just wanted to go to bed. Tucking her in, Kakiko kissed her goodnight before leaving.

"She didn't eat?" Hachizou asked as Kakiko returned to the kitchen with the tray of food in her hands.

"No, they showed them pulling a car from a truck and the front of Luke's bike fell out from in between. Momoko then ran to the bathroom where she threw up some three times before I was able to comfort her enough to return to her room and she went to bed. I hope you're happy with yourself" Kakiko told him in a crossed tone before returning up the stairs to slip into Momoko's bed with her.

Hachizou remained sitting in the dark kitchen for a few minutes before finally going to his and Kakiko's room where he slept alone.

* * *

 **Songs used:**

 **Slow Dancing - Johnny Rivers**

 **Calendar Girl - Neil Sedaka**

 **Young Turks - Rod Stewart**

 **Leader of the Pack - The Shangri-Las**

* * *

 **What? Don't look at me like that; every good opera has a tragedy in it, albeit usually towards the end. But then, whoever said the story is over? Act Three is still to come, but again, only if you leave me some nice, polite reviews.**


	3. Act Three

**Only two reviews on Act Two...I hope this isn't to become a trend. Oh well, the show must go on...**

* * *

 **Act Three:**

 **Scene One: Busted!  
**

Waking early the next morning, Momoko began dressing for school when she paused to send a look of disgust to her uniform prior to putting it on anyways. Slipping out of her room, she headed for the bathroom where she took out a hairband, wrapped her ponytail in half with it, and extracted the tanto Luke had given her. With one quick fluid motion, she cut her ponytail off just above the hairband and disposed of it into the trashcan.

Poking her head out of the bathroom, Momoko checked her surroundings before sneaking down the stairs and out the door while skipping breakfast.

A short time later, Hachizou entered the bathroom and while relieving himself, turned to notice the half ponytail in the trash and let out a scream that caused Kakiko to come running to check up on him. Entering the bathroom, Kakiko watched as Hachizou extracted the remnants of Momoko's ponytail with a mild look of horror on his face.

"Why...why would she do such a thing?" Hachizou asked as he turned to look at his wife.

"Tradition...it's what we ladies do when we're in mourning" Kakiko said as she took the batch of hair from her husband's grasp and took it down to place it into a large zipper-lock bag for preservation purposes.

Upon arrival to school, Momoko went to speak with the secretary about getting a uniform change and her request was obliged.

"I don't understand why you would request a different colored uniform; your original one was rather pretty on you" the woman said to Momoko as she was now ironing her old uniform for reuse.

"It doesn't fit the new me" Momoko replied as she stepped out from behind a changing screen wearing a white blouse, black plaid skirt, black blazer, black stockings, and black uwabaki. She had even gone as far as to throw away her red hair bow and replaced it with a black one.

The secretary remained silent as Momoko left the room to head for her homeroom. Up in the classroom, Momoko emptied her desk and moved over to Luke's now empty desk. Sitting down, she placed her arms upon the desk top prior to leaning her head down upon her arms where she took a catnap until the rest of her classmates arrived.

"Hey, who's the new girl sitting at Luke's old desk?" Kaarii asked as she, Kaoru, and Miyako entered the room.

"If I didn't know better...I'd swear it was Momoko" Miyako said as she took note of the 'new girl'.

"No way...Momoko doesn't wear black and her ponytail is double the length of hers" Kaoru said with a scoff.

Waking from her nap, Momoko turned to look at the trio while wiping more dry tears from her eyes and tiredly grumbling, "You three make enough noise to wake the dead."

"Momoko-chan...it is you!" Miyako exclaimed in surprise.

"Man, what happened to your hair?" Kaoru asked in concern.

"I cut it" Momoko replied as she sat up, stretched her arms out, and let out a wide yawn.

"You should have had a professional do it; this looks like it was down with a knife or something. I'm heading down to the cafeteria to get a yogurt before class begins" Kaarii said simply before leaving back out of the classroom.

"Wearing black...your hair cut short...are you in mourning, Momoko-chan?" Miyako asked of her friend in concern.

"Mourning...who died?" Kaoru asked in surprise.

"Luke did...yesterday...and it's all my father's fault" Momoko told them before burying her face into her hands and began sobbing into them.

Miyako reached forward and clutched Momoko close to her while she and Kaoru sent each other questioning and concerned looks.

Spying Sakamoto down in the cafeteria, Kaarii sent him a puzzled expression before taking out her cellphone and snapped a photo prior to getting her yogurt and sat down to examine the photo carefully while also looking at the one she'd taken of him the day Luke was expelled.

"Something's off and I don't like it" Kaarii said but let it go for the moment.

Kaarii, on a hunch, was quietly following Sakamoto. Her instincts were telling her that the whole thing with Sakamoto getting beaten up and hurt by Luke was just a big, fat lie. And with her instincts being correct almost 100% of the time, it was nearly certain that her gut was right. She saw him go into the theatrical art room, and then her radar was definitely being pinged. Last time she checked, theatrical art classes were not going to start until the next semester.

She soon followed him into the room and ducked behind a wardrobe full of costumes. She saw Sakamoto starting to take off his casts; knowing her gut was right, she took out her phone and started to record the whole scene unfold.

Unaware of Kaarii's presence, Sakamoto gloated, "I'll be glad when this black eye goes away; thankfully it's the only real injury. Oh well, knowing that Luke's out of the picture, Momoko will realize I'm the right guy for her."

He kept taking off his braces and bandages and then he sighed in relief, before saying, "Sheesh, pretending to be injured really is a pain. But it'll be worth it as Momoko will soon realize that the right guy has been pining for her since eighth grade and then she'll be mine."

Kaarii stopped recording the video and then she sent it to the principal's video email. She smirked, before standing up and saying, "I don't think so!"

Startled by her appearance, Sakamoto stumbled and then fell on his rear end, prior to standing back up in shock, before saying, "Shiimasutou-chan?! How much of that did you see and hear?!"

"The...Whole...Thing," Kaarii said, smirking evilly while holding up her phone. "Got it all right here."

"D-D-Don't rat me out!" Sakamoto said, almost pleadingly.

"Too late for that; I already sent it to the principal's office," Kaarii said. "Don't think I'm stupid."

A song started to play, and Sakamoto started to panic a little bit.

" _I can see the things you're doing, and you think that I'm naive,_ " Kaarii sang, as she started to gloat. " _But now I've got the goods on you; they'll finally believe!_ "

Sashaying up to him and then turning on her heel before posing, Kaarii sang, " _You've caused a bunch of drama. But now your bubble's gonna pop! He's gonna see what you've been doing!_ "

Going straight up into his space, Kaarii shoved his chest, causing him to stumble back, and then she sang, " _And now you're finally gonna have to stop!_ "

Shaking her hips and bobbing her head, she sang, " _Don't think you're gonna win this time, because you'd better believe, I've now dropped a dime on you!_ "

Taking him up by his collar, Kaarii sang into Sakamoto's face, " _I've got you! Yeah! I've got you! Yeah! And since I do, you're gonna be busted! (Busted!)_ "

Letting him go, she started to dance a little bit, and then sang, " _I don't wanna put the hurt on you. But you'd better believe me when I tell you that I finally got the dirt on you!_ "

Sakamoto backed up and started to panic, as he was scared half to death about his plan being found out, and by the smartest girl in school, no less.

" _You're busted! (Busted!) Now they're finally gonna see the light,_ " Kaarii sang, as she started to approached him. " _This is how it's gonna be when they find out that Momoko was right! You're busted!_ "

She pointed a finger at Sakamoto before going into the next verse; she was ready to give him what for.

" _There's a new cop on the beat; now I'm bringing down the heat,_ " Kaarii sang, while the scene changed to her wearing a pink policewoman's uniform. " _My eyes are wise to all your lies, 'cause you're not that discreet!_ "

Sakamoto began to panic as he found himself in the standard prison orange.

" _And I don't care what you've heard,_ " Kaarii sang, as she put some cupcake-shaped handcuffs on Sakamoto and then pulled him up by the back of his suit. "' _Cause there's one six-letter word._ "

" _It's gonna set them free! (Gonna set them free). It starts with a "B"! (Starts with a "B"!)_ " Kaarii sang, as she threw him into a jail cell and locked the door. " _It goes B-U-S-T-E-D! You are busted! (Busted!)_ "

Kaarii held up a sack of evidence that included her phone with the video on it, before singing, " _I don't wanna put the hurt on you. But you'd better believe me when I tell you that I finally got the dirt on you! You're busted! (Busted)_ "

With Sakamoto on trial, and Kaarii one of the witnesses as well as a member of the prosecution, Kaarii sang, " _(Think you're gonna win this time) Yeah, they're finally gonna see the light. (Drop a dime on you) This is how it's gonna be when they find out that Momoko was right! You're busted!_ "

Once the number was over, Kaarii was looking at Sakamoto with an angry expression on her face while holding out her phone, showing him that the video had been sent to the headmaster, and opened by him.

"Face it, Sakamoto," Kaarii said, gloatingly. "Luke may already be expelled, but he did the time for your crime, and now it's time for YOU to pay the piper! You've caused Momoko more than enough pain in her heart by both being her bully and the one to drive her and Luke apart. Time for the hypotenuse - that is, you - to get out of the triangle!"

She walked out of the room, and Sakamoto fell to the floor, a foreboding sense of dread filling his chest, but still managed to yell after her, "I'll get you for this, Shiimasutou; if it's the last thing I do!"

Triumphantly walking through the school, Kaarii soon came upon Momoko and told, "Hey, guess what I just did! I got the dirt on Sakamoto on video and sent it to the principal! Sakamoto's really going to get it now!"

"That's nice...I guess" Momoko replied dourly.

"I...I don't get it; I thought you'd be happy to hear this bit of news. It means Luke can come back to school as he was expelled under false pretenses" Kaarii said in confusion.

"Kaarii-chan...Luke's not coming back; he's dead" Miyako told her quietly.

"WHAT?!" Kaarii exclaimed in disbelief.

Himeko, Fumika, and Hanayo soon joined them and together all quietly mourned the loss of Luke as he had managed to earn a place in each of their hearts, though, for most of them, it was more from his brotherly persona that had won them over.

"Talk about your hollow victories..." Kaoru said with a scoff after school had let out and they were all sitting down in the park together.

"What victory; that little creep managed to lie his way out of expulsion and our 'big brother' is gone for good; he should have at least been placed on suspension" Hanayo said in a sour tone.

 **~Flashback~**

When confronted by the principal, Sakamoto told him, "The doctor said that my injuries were just mild sprains and that, after a 72 hour waiting period, I could take them off. What Kaarii saw was my removing the casts and braces as 72 hours had past."

"And what about what you said in the video about 'pretending to be injured'?" the principal inquired further.

"Oh, that was me working on a play that I'm trying to write for when the theatrical arts class begins; I'm in hopes of getting the teacher to give it the once-over and maybe even agree to use it for a school play" Sakamoto lied further in hopes that the principal would buy it; he did.

"Very well, I'll be sure to have a word with Shiimasutou-san about ensuring she has all of her facts straight before making any accusations" the principal replied prior to dismissing Sakamoto to class.

 **~Back to Present~**

"Yeah, but how can we prove he's lying about the whole thing?" Fumika asked.

"We can't; the little worm would just lie about that, too" Himeko said with a sigh of defeat.

Meanwhile, in another part of the school, Takaaki met up with Rikiya where they thought they were talking secretly, unaware that Sakamoto was eavesdropping from around the corner.

"Hey, I noticed Momoko with a rather melancholic demeanor this morning; any idea what happened?" Takaaki asked of Rikiya.

"Yeah, her dad made her break up with Luke and...shortly after breaking up with him, Luke was killed in an accident" Rikiya told Takaaki who paled at the thought.

"Luke's gone?!" Takaaki asked in disbelief.

"Sadly, yes...and now Momoko is in mourning. Judging by her uniform change and the way she cut her ponytail short...she probably intends to stay in mourning for life" Rikiya added with a sigh.

"I was wondering about the sudden shift from red to black; but then, going off of what Miyako has told me about Momoko's track record with guys, can you really blame her?" Takaaki then said as he leaned against the locker beside Rikiya's locker.

"Speaking of which, you're suddenly not looking too well yourself" Rikiya then noted.

"Luke was the one person to keep the bullies from messing with me and still treated me as an equal in spite of it" Takaaki confessed.

"Stick with me then, Takaaki-kun; I'll do my best to help you out, too" Rikiya then said and Takaaki smiled in appreciation before they left to return to class.

Sakamoto, for his part, remained silent as another wicked scheme began to formulate when he finally managed to smile a toothy grin.

* * *

 **Act Three:**

 **Scene Two: Suspended**

Down in gym class, Sakamoto dared to walk in wearing a black vinyl jacket that looked every bit like Luke's leather one. The guys turned to look at him in disbelief when they all rushed up to ask Sakamoto how he had acquired Luke's jacket.

"I took it from off of him after convincing Momoko to break up with him. Luke was so distraught by it that he rode off on that ridiculous motorcycle of his, crashed it, and wound up killing himself. I then walked over and took it right off of his body" Sakamoto touted and the guys just stared on at him in shock.

"Did you just hear what he said?!" Miyako asked of Kaoru.

"Yeah, he's lying again" Kaoru replied while they were performing their warm-up stretches.

"Man, you are one bad dude!" said one of the jocks while giving Sakamoto two thumbs up.

"You know it" Sakamoto replied proudly before breaking into song.

" _On the day I was born, the nurses all gathered 'round,_ " Sakamoto sang; in a hospital, some nurses gathered around and looked at him in his little baby bundle. " _And they gazed in wide wonder, at the joy they had found._ "

" _The head nurse spoke up, said 'leave this one alone'._ " The head nurse sang, as she cleared the pathway to infant Sakamoto. She was looking at him with a complicated expression on her face.

" _She could tell right away that I was bad to the bone._ " Sakamoto sang. The narration saw that Sakamoto grew an eerie-green aura that held demonic energy.

" _Bad to the bone. Bad to the bone. B-B-B-B-Bad, B-B-B-B-Bad, B-B-B-B-Bad! Bad to the bone!_ " Sakamoto sang, as he soon dressed as a biker, shredded on a guitar that came out of nowhere, and started playing hard rock.

" _I broke a thousand hearts, before I met you. I'll break a thousand more, baby, before I am through._ " Sakamoto sang.

He was walking up the street, with many crying girls that had fluttering, broken hearts around them, in the wake. He laid eyes on Momoko, before giving her a seductive, and winking. But she rolled her eyes.

"I _wanna be yours pretty baby. Yours and yours alone,_ " Sakamoto sang, as he lifted Momoko's chin, but she merely brushed him off. " _I'm here to tell ya honey that I'm bad to the bone_."

" _Bad to the bone. B-B-B-Bad, B-B-B-Bad, B-B-B-Bad! Bad to the bone!_ " Sakamoto sang, as he started to shred on a guitar.

" _I make a rich woman beg. I'll make a good woman steal._ " Sakamoto sang, as he had a wealthy woman on her knees, begging for affection, while a lawyer had stolen a ring from one of her friends and put it on her finger.

" _I'll make an old woman blush. And make a young girl squeal._ " Sakamoto sang, while an elderly woman blushed red at his behavior, while a five-year-old girl was screaming like a fan.

" _I wanna be yours pretty baby. Yours and yours alone. I'm here to tell ya honey, that I'm bad to the bone._ " Sakamoto sang, once again flirting with Momoko, but she turned her back.

" _B-B-B-B-Bad! B-B-B-B-Bad! B-B-B-B-Bad! Bad to the bone!_ " Sakamoto sang, shredding on his guitar.

" _And when I walk the streets, Kings and Queens step aside._ " Sakamoto sang, as a few people, dressed as royalty for the Renaissance Fair, stood aside in fear.

" _Every woman I meet, they all stay satisfied._ " Sakamoto sang, as he turned around, blew kisses to the girls, and they all swooned.

" _I wanna tell ya pretty baby, well ya see I make my own. I'm here to tell ya honey, that I'm bad to the bone._ " Sakamoto sang, lifting Momoko's chin, before binding them together with a pair of handcuffs.

" _Bad to the bone! B-B-B-B-Bad! B-B-B-Bad! B-B-B-Bad! Bad to the bone!_ " Sakamoto sang, as he yanked Momoko towards him, but she would have none of it.

"Momoko-chan, you need to settle down before you..." Himeko started to say as she saw Momoko, standing next to her, teeth clenched in rage as she kept opening and closing her fist, when she finally pulled out her tanto and took off charging towards Sakamoto to hurt him.

Leaping into the air as she pulled her arm back to plunge her tanto into Sakamoto, Momoko was stopped when the principal grabbed a hold of her and held her wrist in place as he said, "Oh no you don't!"

Turning to glare at the principal, she then bit his hand to make him release her wrist as he had been trying to take her tanto away from her. Screaming out in pain, he released Momoko who was then surrounded by her friends in a protective manner.

"That is it, young lady; you are on suspension for the rest of the week!" the principal shouted at her while clutching his injured hand with his other hand when the secretary came forward and directed Momoko to the office and called up her mother to come pick her up.

Kakiko arrived at the school where she was met by Momoko's friends as they quietly explained the situation to her.

"I see; well unfortunately that doesn't excuse her attempt on the one boy's life or the fact that she bit her principal" Kakiko replied with a sigh as she entered the principal's office where she found Momoko standing in the corner with her arms at her sides, though her hands were clenched into fists.

"Oh grow up! I've seen mosquito bites that were worse than this" the school nurse said while fussing at the principal as he was having his hand that Momoko bit tended to.

"OW! That stings!" the principal shouted as some rubbing alcohol was applied to his injury.

"Would you at least try to bleed?" the nurse asked sarcastically.

"But it hurts" the principal whined in protest.

"Would you like for me to amputate it? No? Then man up! Besides, if you had asked me about that whole Sakamoto being injured incident, I'd have told you the truth and then none of this would have ever happened!" the nurse said as she finished bandaging his hand before storming out of the office.

Taking a hold of Momoko by her upper arm, Kakiko pulled over to stand in front of the principal's desk while demanding, "I expect you to apologize for biting the principal."

"He shouldn't have tried to stop me" Momoko said in return while stubbornly looking away.

"I told you to say you're sorry and you will do just that, young lady" Kakiko said a bit more firmly.

"I'm sorry for biting your hand. That tanto was my last gift from Luke before he was killed in that accident and I couldn't stand the thought of having it taken from me" Momoko finally apologized and explained herself.

"You are on suspension for the remainder of the week for your inappropriate behavior, though I should be expelling you for attempting to take Sakamoto's life. Now, sign here" the principal stated rather firmly as he placed a paper stating the punishment and reasons thereof for Momoko to sign to say that she understood why she was being put under such punishment.

Once Momoko had signed her name, Kakiko then signed her name as well before bowing to the principal prior to guiding Momoko out of the office and to her mother's awaiting car.

* * *

 **Act Three:**

 **Scene Three: Punishment**

Upon their arrival back home, Kakiko directed Momoko up to her room where she received Momoko's laptop, television, and cellphone before telling her, "You are to consider yourself under house-arrest. There will be no television, using your computer, or your cellphone. You don't have to remain in your room if you don't wish to, but you may not leave the house without my permission. You will be expected to do your chores, but as for your choice of attire, that shall be at your discretion. However, if in the event of visitors, I expect you to be dressed or to remain up in your room. Is this understood?"

"Yes, ma'am" Momoko replied quietly while keeping her head low and occasionally reaching up wipe a stray tear or two from her eyes.

Leaving out of Momoko's room, Kakiko then took the electronic devices and placed them in her own room to ensure that Momoko wouldn't try to sneak access to them.

Hachizou soon came home for lunch when he was informed of what had happened earlier when he asked, "And where is she now?"

"She's upstairs in her room reading, why?" Kakiko asked in return.

"I don't like doing this, but I can't have her thinking that she can use heartache as an excuse for trying to kill someone and biting her principal; she needs proper punishment" Hachizou replied as he took up a paddle and started off towards Momoko's room.

Kakiko wanted to dissuade him, but she also knew that he was right, so she remained sitting at the table.

Hachizou entered Momoko's room to find her dressed in her summer pajamas consisting of pink sleep shorts and a white, sleeveless shirt, barefoot, and lounging on her stomach on her bed and listening to her MP3 player and reading a manga. Pulling her desk chair over, Hachizou sat down as Momoko put a bookmark into her book and turned off her music player.

"I heard about what happened in school today" Hachizou told her.

"Really, and who told you this time; mom or that same lying little creep?" Momoko asked of him in annoyance.

"Your mom told me what she could, but I'd like to hear the whole story from you" Hachizou told her with patience.

"Why not wait until you hear it from your lying anonymous caller so you can believe him over me?" Momoko said as she walked over to her window to look out it while crossing her arms in a stubborn manner.

"Momoko-chan, I am doing my very best to hold my temper and to refrain from issuing punishment, but your current attitude is making it very hard for me" Hachizou cautioned her.

"Fine, you want my side of the story, well here it is..." Momoko fired back before explaining herself to her father.

"I see, so you figured taking Sakamoto's life would alleviate your guilt for Luke's death in that accident. And when your principal tried to take your tanto away, you felt like he was trying to take your last gift away as opposed to taking the would-be murder weapon away from you; am I right?" Hachizou asked to see if he understood her actions correctly.

Momoko made no reply but just nodded her head in confirmation.

"Your misguided views, while somewhat understandable, are not going to be tolerated. Heartache is no reason to murder someone! Now, place her hands onto the back of your chair and do not remove them" Hachizou demanded of her and Momoko did as she was told.

After twenty whacks with the paddle to her bared bottom, Hachizou told her quite loudly, "You will receive even more beatings unless you clean up your misguided point of view as how to attain justice, young lady; I will not tolerate a member of my family being a murderer!"

Despite the pain she was feeling and the tears pouring down her cheeks, Momoko's anger still flared up as she glanced over her shoulder to her father and asked, "Then how do you tolerate yourself; it's your fault that Luke is dead and that I've become this...monster!"

Hachizou took an involuntary step back as Momoko reminded him that it was because of his forcing her to break up with Luke that he was dead and she considered herself to be his accomplice. As far as Momoko was concerned, her father was also a murderer. However, he quickly recovered and delivered an additional twenty strikes to Momoko's backside before directing her back to her bed.

"You will not speak out to me like that, again! You can also go without supper tonight!" Hachizou yelled as he returned her chair to in front of her desk before leaving out her door and closing it behind him while also being sure to lock it.

Momoko avoided her father for the rest of the week and often times sat under the table so as to be near her mother unless she was performing chores in the house. In the evenings, she would often skip dinner so as to continue avoiding her father.

Friday night arrived and Momoko was now hiding in the utility closet underneath the stairs and next to the telephone stand. Many of her friends were calling her to see how she was doing and to see if they could convince her to sneak out to join them at Chez Tokyo.

Outside the door, Kakiko stood leaning against the door to ensure Hachizou wouldn't interfere and listened to the conversation on the portable.

"So why not wait until they all sit down to eat dinner and then slip out through your window; we'll have you home long before they even realize you're gone" Kaoru told her confidently.

"Mom's listening on the portable phone" Momoko to Kaoru and soon followed the sound of a dial-tone.

Miyako was the last to call, "Do you think you could request to come out with us girls tomorrow night? Maybe your mom might let you out on good behavior."

"Mom...maybe; my father...never" Momoko replied with a scoff.

"Well, Sakamoto isn't worth the pain and I think you would benefit from being allowed at least one night out to do whatever you need to to forget about him" Miyako told her.

"Alright, I'll ask; the worst _she'll_ do is say 'no'" Momoko finally said with a sigh and they soon bid each other goodnight.

The next day, Momoko was on her absolute best behavior and even helped Kuriko with her homework. As evening was drawing near, Momoko found her mother in the kitchen and so dropped to her knees to beg for at least one night out to spend with her friends...even clasping her hands together in a pleading manner.

"And if you don't stop all that begging and pleading, you're going to be late. Go get dressed and then come down to see me; your father will be home in an hour" Kakiko replied and Momoko jumped to her feet to dash up the stairs to her room to begin getting dressed.

Once dressed, Momoko ran down the stairs where she was met by her mother who returned her cellphone as she was told, "You have a ten o'clock curfew; one minute late and you will find yourself grounded for an additional week. No boys, mind what you drink, and stay with your friends. If you should have to be late, I expect a phone call and a very good explanation. Your father's home; I'll stall him and you can slip out the side door."

"Thanks, Mom!" Momoko replied as she was given a kiss on the cheek before her mother turned to sprint off towards the door to warmly welcome Hachizou home as he came in the door while Momoko slipped out the side door.

" _8 o'clock on Friday night I'm still at home. All my girls just keep on blowing up my phone._ " Momoko sang, as she heard the home phone ring, and the analog clock read eight at night, while the calendar was circled on Friday.

" _Saying come on he ain't worth the pain. Do what you gotta do to forget his name._ " Momoko sang, as an anime bubble with her friends in it appeared out of the ear end of the phone, telling Momoko to go with them.

" _Now there's only one thing left for me to do, slip on my favorite dress and sky high leather boots._ " Momoko sang, as she changed into her favorite dance dress, which was modest, but showed maturity at the same time; she also put on knee-high, red, high-heel leather boots.

" _Check the mirror one last time. And kiss the past goodbye._ " Momoko sang, as she puckered her lips to get her lipstick perfect while looking at her vanity mirror.

" _What I'm really needing now, is a double shot of Crown!_ " Momoko sang, as she drank her Crown Dairy* milkshake while sitting at the bar with the girls.

" _Chase that disco ball around, 'til I don't remember._ " Momoko sang, as she spun on the sole of her boot underneath the light of the disco ball.

" _Go until they cut me off. Wanna get a little lost, in the noise, in the lights._ " Momoko sang, as she kept having non-alcoholic shots until they stopped, and then went back to dancing like crazy.

" _Hey bartender pour 'em hot tonight, 'til the party and the music and the truth collide!_ " Momoko sang, as she kept dancing, while the truth of the fact that Luke was gone and the music mixed in her mind to help her feel better.

" _Bring it 'til his memory fades away! Hey bartender!"_ Momoko sang, as she kept getting beverages to try and forget Sakamoto while dancing.

" _Tonight I'll let a stranger pull me on the floor, spin me 'round and let him buy a couple more._ " Momoko sang, as a boy around her age pulled her on the dance floor and they started to dance with each other, but she saw the glint in his eye as he got a few Pina Coladas.

" _But before it goes too far. I'll let him down easy._ " Momoko said, politely rejecting the guy.

" _'Cause tonight it's all about dancing with my girls to the DJ! Put that song on replay!_ " Momoko sang, as she ran over to the girls and shouted to the DJ to replay the song, before going back to dancing.

" _What I'm really needing now, is a double shot of Crown!_ " Momoko sang, as she got a daiquiri and drank it in one gulp.

" _Chase that disco ball around 'til I don't remember!_ " Momoko sang, as she kept dancing and partied really hard.

" _Go until they cut me off! Wanna get a little lost, in the noise, in the lights!_ " Momoko sang, as she really started to dance with all of her might and emotion.

" _Hey bartender pour 'em hot tonight 'til the party and the music and the truth collide!_ " Momoko sang, while dancing and trying to cope.

" _Bring it 'til his memory fades away! Hey bartender!_ " Momoko sang, trying to help her forget by 'drinking' her problems away.

" _I'm feeling that buzz! I'm ready to rock!_ " Momoko sang, as she was letting the flavored, non-alcoholic liquids go to her head as she was dancing while enjoying a sugar-high.

" _Ain't no way I'm gonna tell you to stop! So pour that thing up to the top! I'm coming in hot!_ " Momoko sang, as she got herself a glass of ice water and drank it down quickly.

" _Hey bartender! What I'm really needing now, is a double shot of Crown!_ " Momoko sang, as she got a milkshake and drank it down.

" _Chase that disco ball around 'til I don't remember!_ " Momoko sang, spinning and splitting as she was dancing like crazy.

" _Go until they cut me off! Wanna get a little lost, in the noise, in the lights!_ " Momoko sang, as she danced and danced until everyone cleared the dance floor and started whooping and cheering for her.

"Hey bartender pour 'em hot tonight!" Momoko sang, getting milkshakes for her friends.

"' _Til the party and the music and the truth collide! Bring it 'til his memory fades away! Hey bartender! Hey bartender!_ " Momoko sang, as she took a glass of water, toasted to her friends, and then drank it.

"Man, you've got some moves, girl!" Himeko said in praise to Momoko as they all cleared the dance floor and headed back to the bar while giggling together.

"Arigato, I do feel a little bit better" Momoko replied with a giggle.

"At least you can return to school on Monday; it's been rather dull lately" Miyako then said with a smile as she signaled for another soda.

After a while the girls all fell silent until another song they liked began to play and they all headed back out onto the dance floor.

* * *

 **Act Three:**

 **Scene Four: The New Kid On The Block**

Rikiya and a new boy soon entered the nightclub and headed for the bar as Rikiya explained, "This is the new teen hangout. Dining, dancing, drinking galore...though of the latter, only non-alcoholic beverages are served."

"So I see; this place really seems exclusive" the boy commented.

"You've no idea. You need a membership card or an invitation to get in here" Rikiya explained further.

"Wow, who's the cutie on the dance floor busting a move?" the boy then asked and Rikiya turned to see Momoko and her friends out on the floor, getting down with the music.

"Josh, please tell me that you're not staring at the red-head" Rikiya said in concern.

"Red-head; no...I mean, she's cute too, but I was referring to the vivacious brunette" Josh replied in honesty.

"Oh, her...I don't recall; but I know she's a friend of my cousin...she's the red-head by the way" Rikiya replied as he ordered a couple of root beer floats for them.

"Do you know what school she attends; I'd really like to meet her in a quieter setting" Josh inquired while having trouble taking his eyes off of her.

"She's in the same class as us; she doesn't speak to very many guys which is why I barely even know her" Rikiya informed him with a shrug.

The girls soon cleared the floor once again when Rikiya noticed Momoko check her watch prior to grabbing up her sweater and bid her friends goodnight.

"Oh hey, don't leave us just yet;" "We've been having too much fun watching you dance;" "Yeah, you're like a dancing queen or something" many guys protested as they ran after Momoko towards the door.

"Thanks, guys, but if I'm not home in time for curfew, you won't see me for the rest of my life" Momoko replied as she pulled on her boots and took off into the night.

"Excuse me, but I'm afraid I didn't catch your name?" Rikiya then heard Josh ask and turned to see him trying to flirt with the one girl.

"That's because I didn't throw it; now get out of my way or else!" the girl fired back heatedly.

"May I see you tomorrow night?" Josh then asked of her.

"Sure, you can see me...from 30 meters away" the girl replied before pulling on her own shoes and leaving out to follow Momoko with her friends in tow.

"Don't you think that was rather rude, Kaarii-chan?" Miyako asked once they had all caught up with Momoko.

"Not at all; ignoring him or telling him off straight away would have been rude" Kaarii countered as they all climbed into the back of Himeko's limo.

"Since you're curfew is the earliest of us, we'll drop you off first, Momoko-chan" Himeko told Momoko.

"Are you sure; Kaoru's place is closer" Momoko pointed out.

"Are you kidding; I want to soak up this posh environment as much as I can" Kaoru said as she stretched out in the back seat.

"Couldn't you sit up and at least try to behave in a more dignified manner?" Miyako asked of her friend.

"Nah, let her stretch out; I do it from time to time myself" Himeko replied as she, Hanayo, and Fumika were now stretching out in the back seat, too, after kicking their shoes off.

"Well, when in Rome..." Kaarii said as she joined them while Miyako just shook her head.

"I'd try it, but I'd fall asleep and I can't have that" Momoko replied from beside Miyako. "Oh, we're here!"

Momoko stepped out of the backseat and waved goodbye while bidding her friends a goodnight once the driver had stepped out to open the door for her.

Creeping inside, she locked the door prior to sneaking off to her room where she cast her outer clothes off before climbing into bed where she fell right to sleep.

Up early Monday morning, Momoko dressed in her black uniform with black hair bow prior to heading down to meet up with her mother as they were to report to the principal's office early.

Begrudgingly, Momoko had to agree that, while permissible to bring her tanto to school with her, it had to remain in her locker, "...and what's more, if you ever try something like this again, you will be expelled, Akatsutsumi-chan. Is this understood?"

"Yes, sir" Momoko replied quietly.

"Very well, you may return to class" the Principal told her.

Momoko then quietly turned and walked out of the office, pausing long enough for her mother to place a kiss upon her cheek, and walked off to her locker. Taking the old lock off, Momoko then replaced it with a combination/key lock; one had to dial the combination prior to turning the key to get it to unlock.

Arriving to her homeroom, Momoko dropped a note from the principal upon her teacher's desk before heading to her new desk, which used to be Luke's desk, and sat down prior to placing her arms down upon the top to rest her head and buried her face into the crook of her arm.

As the rest of the class soon joined her, all sent her questioning and concerned looks until Sakamoto entered the room, still touting over his defeat of Luke.

"Why don't you learn to just shut up!" Kaoru shouted at him.

"Really, even I can tell that that's not Luke's jacket you're wearing" Miyako added, doing her best to sound angry.

"Oh yeah, prove it" Sakamoto challenged in return.

Quietly walking up behind him, Kaarii reached out and ripped the material of Sakamoto's jacket much to his surprise.

"How about that; Miyako was right. This is vinyl where Luke wore leather...probably bought a cheap copy off the internet" Kaarii then said as she continued to her desk while Sakamoto removed his jacket and was now looking at it in concern.

"Actually, there's a store in town that sells vinyl jackets that look like leather, but they're not to my liking; I just don't like wearing clothes that used to be a living creature" Miyako said as Kaaarii took to her desk.

"Sakamoto-kun...as part of a restraining order placed between you and Momoko-chan, you've been moved to the classroom across the hall; gather your books and possessions and kindly move to that classroom" the teacher informed him much to everyone's surprise.

Kaoru, Miyako, Kaarii, Himeko, Hanayo, and Fumika all quietly cheered on the inside while sending grins to one another, but Kaarii's smile faded when the new student entered the classroom.

"Class...kindly say 'hello' to our new student from across the hall, Josh Jones" the teacher announced and gave pause to allow most of the classroom to warmly welcome him. "Josh, if you would kindly take the open desk we will resume with our lessons."

Walking by Kaarii's desk, Josh gave pause to offer her a flower. Kaarii took the flower from his hand, opened her desk, and tossed it inside without once looking at it much to Josh's surprise.

"Your desk is over there" Kaarii flatly told him as she pulled out her math book and began to get to work.

'Playing hard to get...I like a challenge' Josh thought before continuing to his desk.

"Welcome to the party" Rikiya whispered to Josh.

"Thanks" Josh whispered in reply as he pulled out his math book and also began to set to work.

During their lunch break, Josh asked of Rikiya, "What do you know about that girl, Kaarii?"

"Not much...she's so far only shown a slight willingness to trust two guys and one of them died in an accident recently. Which reminds me, never mention the name 'Luke' around Momoko over there" Riikya replied honestly while indicating his cousin who was sparsely eating a salad and refusing sweets there were being offered to her by her friends.

"Seems like she's in mourning...I think I'll leave her alone" Josh said before continuing to eat his lunch.

Glancing up from her lunch, Miyako noticed Takaaki sitting a short distance away and approached him to ask, "When did you say your next appointment is?"

"Tomorrow, but I don't expect any bad news; I feel as healthy as a horse!" Takaaki told her with a bright smile that made her giggle in return.

"I hate to ask this, but...does anyone know where Luke was laid to rest? I thought maybe we could pay our respects to him" Hanayo asked quietly.

"No...come to think of it, there wasn't anything in the obituary pages, either" Kaoru replied.

"I heard it was just him, his little sister, and their mother, so she may have had him cremated and asked the papers to keep it a secret" Fumika added with a sigh. "I had hoped he could teach me how to hold a kendo sword."

"Do you think that -" Himeko started to ask but shook her head in denial.

"What is it, Himeko-chan?" Kaarii asked in concern.

"Do you think that maybe he could have survived such an accident?" Himeko finally managed to ask.

"Not according to the accident reports I saw on the news" Kaoru said with a sigh.

"News reports be cussed; I was there and I know there was no way he could have survived" Momoko said angrily before burying her face into her hands as she began sobbing into them.

Jumping up from her seat, Miyako ran over to take hold of Momoko and let her cry into her stomach as she held onto her good friend in a consoling manner.

"What's her deal?" Josh asked of Rikiya who was now looking over to his cousin in concern.

"You never knew Luke, did you?" Rikiya asked.

"Uh, no, but then I just started today and...much to my surprise...I got transferred from one classroom to another without explanation" Josh replied.

"Right...Luke was Momoko's first boyfriend and he was killed in a motorcycle accident about a week ago; she's torn up over it and has resolved to forever mourn him" Rikiya quickly explained.

"I see. So anyways, what do you think are the chances of me winning over Kaarii?" Josh then asked as he looked at Kaarii who seemed to sparkle...if only to him.

"My cousin is in tears and you're going to ask me something like that? Go on, Josh-kun; you're only chasing your tail with that girl but if that's what you want, don't let me stand in your way" Rikiya said dryly as he rose up to check on Momoko.

Kaarii soon left for the little girls' room and Josh decided to give pursuit from a distance. Spying her enter, he decided to wait outside the bathroom; while his social skills were somewhat lacking, he knew better than to go into the girls' bathroom. Even he had that much common sense.

"Okay, Josh, you can do this," Josh said, trying to talk to himself to calm down. "Just speak your heart, and she'll be yours..."

Kaarii soon came out of the bathroom, feeling refreshed. Something also seemed to be on her mind. However, her instincts soon kicked in, and she shuddered. She turned around and saw Josh there, leaning against the wall, trying to look suave.

"Um..." Kaarii said, not sure what to say; she had a hard time coping with Josh's pose, because for some reason, it put her on edge.

Josh cleared his throat, as music began to play in the background. However, Kaarii sweat dropped, before saying, "Oh, no... I hear a song coming on."

"Y _ou're just too good to be true. Can't take my eyes off of you,_ " Josh sang, as he stood up and started to walk over to Kaarii. " _You'd be like heaven to touch. I wanna hold you so much._ "

Kaarii grew uncomfortable at this, as she began to back away; however, Josh snagged her hand in both of his and he sang, " _At long last love has arrived. And I thank God I'm alive. You're just too good to be true. Can't take my eyes off of you._ "

Kaarii swiped her hand back and turned away, feeling major discomfort at the situation. Josh, however, did not really care about this and just shrugged with a smile before continuing to sing. He gently put his hand on Kaarii's shoulder and turned her to face him.

" _Pardon the way that I stare,_ " Josh sang, as he held Kaarii's chin in his hand. " _There's nothing else to compare. The sight of you leaves me weak. There are no words left to speak._ "

Kaarii, for her part, was not really happy with this, but she tried to hold on.

" _But if you feel like I feel,_ " Josh sang, taking both of Kaarii's hands into his own and blushing. " _Please let me know that it's real. You're just too good to be true. Can't take my eyes off of you._ "

There was an instrumental verse, and Josh started to snap his fingers, and do some dancing, before making some distance. As much as Kaarii wanted to run away, it was almost as if the scene prevented her from getting even two meters away from Josh.

Josh spun, and then he slid on his knees, stopping in front of Kaarii.

" _I love you baby, and if it's quite alright, I need you baby, to warm a lonely night. I love you baby, trust in me when I say..._ " Josh sang, as Kaarii's face went redder than a red delicious apple.

Josh stood back up and took Kaarii's hands into his own, before looking her in the eyes.

" _Oh, pretty baby, don't bring me down, I pray. Oh, pretty baby, now that I've found you, stay. And let me love you baby. Let me love you._ " Josh sang, as he tried to get her to swoon.

Kaarii turned her face away, feeling her stomach churn with disgust. She was on the verge of gagging, the song made her want to throw up.

Kaarii soon magically changed into a white dress, and grew large, white, feathery wings. She looked around, and she grew confused.

" _You're just too good to be true. Can't take my eyes off of you,_ " Josh sang, as he hugged Kaarii. " _You'd be like heaven to touch. I want to hold you so much._ "

Josh made eye contact with Kaarii, a sensual, romantic look in his eyes, and then sang, " _At long last love has arrived. And I thank God I'm alive. You're just too good to be true. Can't take my eyes off of you._ "

As the scene changed back to normal, Kaarii was trying her best to get away, but Josh cornered her again.

" _I love you baby, and if it's quite alright, I need you baby, to warm a lonely night. I love you baby, trust in me when I say..._ " Josh sang, as he leaned in for a kiss.

" _Oh, pretty baby, don't bring me down, I pray. Oh, pretty baby, now that I found you, stay,_ " Josh sang, as he put his hand on Kaarii's cheek and caressed it. "And let me love you, baby, let me love you."

Kaarii merely shoved him away before backing off, as the song ended. Josh was blushing, as he found her reactions adorable.

"You expect a pretty little act like that is going to make be fall into your invisible chains?" Kaarii asked. "Nice try, Don Juan, but you're not gonna get anywhere with me."

Kaarii walked back to the classroom, leaving Josh confused.

"Chains...what chains; whoever said anything about..." Josh asked aloud, confused, only to hear Kaarii retreating back to class.

Later on, after class, Josh told Rikiya what had occurred between him and Kaarii when he asked of him, "What do you think she could have meant by 'invisible chains'?"

"Maybe its another way of saying she doesn't want to be tied down right now. Give her some time; I'm sure she'll come around eventually" Rikiya offered helpfully.

Josh nodded his head in acceptance of this, but he would not give up as he was determined to make Kaarii his own.

"Strange thing for Kaarii to say, don't you think; I mean, invisible chains...what could that possibly mean?" Kaoru noted quietly to Miyako.

"I'm not sure, but I need to talk to Taka-chan before we head home" Miyako replied as she spied Takaaki running up towards her and quickly ducked behind both her and Kaoru as a couple of other boys were chasing him.

"Mind you manners, guys; I'd hate to have to hurt you" Kaoru threatened and the boys just sent her a dirty look prior to turning and quietly continuing on their way. "What was that about?"

"My locker jammed up again and sent me tumbling back into them when it finally released; I really wish Luke-senpai was still here" Takaaki replied honestly.

"I sympathize with you there, Takaaki-kun" Hanayo said as she joined them.

"So anyways...call me tomorrow after your appointment, okay?" Miyako asked of him in concern.

"I promise, Miyako-chan" Takaaki replied as he placed a soft kiss upon her forehead before leaving out the door; unaware of just what all lay in wait for him at the hospital the next day...

* * *

 **Songs:**

 **Busted - from "Phineas and Ferb"**

 **Bad To The Bone - George Thorogood**

 **Hey, Bartender - Lady Antebellum**

 **Can't Take My Eyes Off of You - Frankie Valli and The 4 Seasons**

* * *

 **A cliffhanger...dare I? Yes, I'm mean enough to do that to you. So, what awaits in Act Four? You know the rules...leave me a polite review, follow, and favorite.**

 ***footnote: Crown Dairy is, to my knowledge, a fictional place, so if any such place does exist, it is purely coincidental. This was done to try to make the song seem a bit better as the real one refers to Crown Royal brandy and, as you all know, no alcohol is served at Chez Tokyo. So again, Crown Dairy and Chez Tokyo are completely fictional. - The Cat Whispurrer**


	4. Act Four

**It seems as though I've lost a reviewer. I'll attribute this to it school being back in session and the large sized chapters...not everyone can handle nice, long chapters. Oh well, the show must go on...**

* * *

 **Act Four:**

 **Scene 1: The Hospital**

 **~Turning back the hands of time~**

Rebekah was called into the emergency room as she had been informed that her son, Luke, had been in a M.V.A. and was pretty banged up, alive, but seemed to be in a comatose state. Gasping in horror at the scrapes covering his body, but mostly his face, she began to answer any and all medical questions asked of her while Luke's injuries were tended to prior to his being submitted into a ward room of the I.C.U.

 **~Forward to the present~**

Takaaki was sitting in an examination room, wearing only a medical gown, he was given a thorough physical before having his blood drawn. Permitted to dress, Takaaki had just finished pulling on his shoes when the doctor came back with good news...he was clear of his ailment.

On his way out of the exam room, Takaaki gave pause to see a nurse walking a young girl, dressed as a white cat and with long white hair and pearl eyes, over to the playroom as she said, "Now, i want you to remain in here, Amy; I'll be back to check up on you after I finish my initial rounds."

"Where's Big Brother?" Amy asked of the nurse.

"Now, I told you, he's in the I.C.U. and can't be seen right now; but...if you're a real good girl and if I can arrange it, I'll try to at least let you see him for a couple of minutes" she told the young girl before placing a kiss upon her cheek.

"Yes, Mama" Amy replied quietly before heading into the play area and sat down in the middle of the floor with a rather bored look on her face.

"Hey, I've got some time to spare; would you like to play a computer game or something" Takaaki asked her.

"No, thank you, but could you leave the door open; it's a little stuffy in here" Amy replied politely as she entered the small playhouse.

"Sure" Takaaki said in agreement, unaware that she was planning to sneak out to go and find the I.C.U. on her own.

As he turned to leave, Amy sneaked out the door behind him and dashed off for the elevators. Rounding the corner, he gave pause when the nurse was walking by with her supervisor.

"It's a bit of a stretch, Rebekah-chan, but they don't normally allow young children into the I.C.U. as it can be rather dangerous" the doctor told her.

"I know, but they mean so much to each other; I thought it might help Luke to at least hear her voice or even the touch of her hand" Rebekah argued as they entered the playroom. "Wait a second...how did the door get open?"

"Excuse me, but I offered to help entertain the young girl in here, but she declined. She then complained that the air was a bit stuffy and asked if I could leave the door open to allow fresh air to flow through. Is something wrong?" Takaaki confessed politely.

"She's done it again! I swear, at the rate she's going, I'm going to have to warm her backside with my hand" Rebekah then said with a sigh of frustration, though not directed at Takaaki.

"She couldn't have gotten too far; I'm sure we'll find her" the doctor said as they left to go find Amy.

Seeing the letters I.C.U. written on the side of a cart, Amy climbed on board and hid as the custodian pushed the cart onto the elevator, slid a card through a security reader, and then pressed the button for the floor the I.C.U. was on.

Following a sneaking suspicion, Takaaki took the stairs to the I.C.U. floor and knocked on the door until a nurse opened it to grant him access while asking, "Takaaki-san, I haven't seen you in a couple of months! How have you been?"

"I'm well, thank you, but I'm afraid I've got a bit of a problem..." Takaaki replied as he then explained the situation to her.

They soon found the small girl that they were looking for, curled up on the bed of a comatose patient. Watching closely, the nurse beheld the patient reach up his one arm that had no tubes, bandages, or monitors and wrapped it around her.

A few floors down, a search for Amy was underway by every available staff member when a page over the intercom was made, "Armstrong-san, please report to the I.C.U.; Armstrong-san, please report to the I.C.U...thank you."

Dashing for the stairs with her supervisor right behind her, they soon arrived at the Intensive Care Unit where they were quietly waved over to peer into the window of one room.

Gasping in surprise, Rebekah soon said, "He's moved his arm!"

"He wrapped it around her and is now holding onto her. I know she's in trouble for sneaking away, but with the effect she's had on him in this brief period of time; taking her away could very well undo it" the one nurse said to Rebekah.

"That may be true, but we still need to do a check of his vitals and will require removing her for a few minutes" Luke's doctor said as he and the others entered the room.

Just as the nurse had taken a hold of Amy and began to remove her, Luke's eyes shot open and he turned to glare at her as he tightened his grip on her as he growled, "Leave her alone."

"Whoa...take it easy now, we only need to remove her so I can finish checking you over; you can have her back when I'm done" the doctor said in a placating manner.

"I'm fine...outside of having this stupid needle in my arm, these bandages around my face, and the annoying beep of that machine" Luke said in annoyance.

"I need to potty" Amy said as she woke up and was soon escorted to the restroom while Luke was checked over.

"I don't believe it...as I live and breathe; is that really you, Luke-senpai?" asked a familiar voice and Luke looked over towards Takaaki in puzzlement.

"Who else would I be? What are you doing here anyways, Takaaki-kun?" Luke asked in return, though a bit gruffly.

While letting the doctor look over Luke and removing the I.V. needle from his arm, Takaaki explained everything to him before saying, "Wait until I tell the others; they all think you're dead."

Luke's eyes shot open at hearing this. Blinking a few times, in complete shock, he asked Takaaki, "Could you repeat that... Did you just say...everyone thinks I'm _dead_?!"

"Yes, everyone thinks you're dead as a door-nail! Even Sakamoto claimed he stole your leather jacket right off of your body!" Takaaki said.

Luke was in shock. He had no idea it was that bad.

"Momoko is going to be so relieved when she hears this!" Takaaki said.

"No, don't tell them anything. No need for that spineless, lying little creep to try to find some further way of harming me" Luke said as he now sat up in bed, holding Amy in his arms.

"But what about Momoko; she's decided to put herself in permanent mourning and about a week ago she actually tried to kill Sakamoto by plunging that dagger you gave her into him" Taaaki said in concern.

"How'd the maggot get out of that one?" Luke then asked with a sigh.

"The principal stopped her prior to placing her on suspension. She's been permitted back to class, he's been moved across the hall, and we've a new student to replace him. Oh, and she moved into your desk" Takaaki told him.

"Well, it's not like I'm going to be using it anymore" Luke replied with a sigh.

"I'm sorry, but visiting hours are over" said a nurse as she entered the room while pushing another bed in. "You're to be moved to another room for a couple of days for observation."

Now in another room and permitted to put on some pajamas, Luke stood in front of a mirror looking at his reflection and seeing the bandages that still covered his face while Amy laid asleep in his bed.

"You were pretty banged up when they brought you in a few days ago" he heard his mother say quietly as she entered the room after finishing her shift.

Luke made no reply as he swallowed a hard lump in his throat while trying to keep the tears back.

"But, there's damage done somewhere else, isn't there?" she asked of him in concern.

"Her father made her break up with me" Luke said as he turned around and placed his head upon his mother's shoulder while crying and she wrapped her arms around him to offer what little comfort she could.

Another nurse soon arrived and began to remove his old bandages and replaced them with fresh ones as she commented, "We've a good plastic surgeon that should be able to deal with these scars for you...and maybe even provide you with less intimidating eyes."

"They make contact lenses that change the colors of your eyes that'd be a lot cheaper than having my eyes dyed" Luke replied in annoyance.

"True, and soon you won't need to wear these bandages anymore; you've pretty much healed over though there are still a few cuts that need a little more time to heal" she added before standing up, washing her hands again, and left while drying them.

Luke stood before the mirror once more, letting his mother and little sister sleep, and soon pulled out a photo of Momoko that had been in his pants pocket and placed it into the corner edge of the mirror.

Thinking back to that fateful day, he remembered the pain he felt as he then look at Momoko's photo and sang to it,

" _I could hardly believe it, when you told me the news that day, as I rode up and got it straight from you..._ " Luke sang, as he remembered the day Momoko was forced to break up with him.

" _You said you were leaving', your dad's flushed our hearts away,_ " Luke sang, as he imagined Momoko's father taking two hearts and flushing them down the toilet, angrily. " _From the look upon your face, you're to find love anew._ "

Hachizou put a stuffed plush of Momoko up against a stuffed plush of Sakamoto, while the one that was of Luke was all battered, ripped, and in the trash.

" _So tell me all about it, tell me 'bout the plans he's makin'._ " Luke sang, as he imagined Momoko's father meeting with a matchmaker for Momoko, much to the latter's consternation.

" _Tell me one thing more before I go..._ " Luke sang, mournfully.

" _Tell me how am I suppose to live without you? Now that I've been lovin' you so long..._ " Luke sang, as tears ran down his face while looking at Momoko's picture in his hand.

" _How am I suppose to live without you? And how am I suppose to carry on?_ " Luke sang

His fantasy was that of him and Momoko at their wedding in the future, but just as the reverend was about to seal the vows, dark energy took Momoko over, and she disappeared, leaving Luke heartbroken, while everything about the wedding disappeared into a black void.

" _When all that I've been livin' for is gone..._ " Luke sang, as he started banging his fist on the floor.

" _I didn't come here for cryin'. Didn't come here to break down, it's just a dream of mine is coming to an end._ " Luke sang, as he dreamed that he was the prince charming in 'Sleeping Beauty', only for the dream to shatter like glass.

" _And how can I blame you, when I build my world around, the hope that one day we'd be so much more than friends..._ " Luke sang, as he imagined that he proposed to Momoko, and she gave him the answer he wanted.

" _And I didn't wanna know the price, I was gonna pay for dreaming. Even now it's more than I can take!_ " Luke sang, as he raised his face up to the sky and started to cry heavily.

" _Tell me how am I suppose to live without you? Now that I've been lovin' you so long?_ " Luke sang, as everything he and Momoko had together seemed to disappear.

" _How am I suppose to live without you? And how am I suppose to carry on?_ " Luke sang, as his next fantasy started.

Luke was walking the streets, which were covered in snow, and it was still coming down, and he looked into a TV to see a celebrity wedding take place. He sighed sadly before continuing to walk away.

" _When all that I've been livin' for is gone..._ " Luke sang, sadly.

" _And I didn't wanna face the price I was gonna pay for dreaming now that their schemes have come true_ " Luke sang.

He was angry that Sakamoto's plan to break them apart actually worked, and Momoko's father had been duped into it, as well. He felt his heart snap in half.

" _Tell me how am I suppose to live without you? Now that I've been lovin' you so long!_ " Luke sang, as he remembered the first time he and Momoko went to Chez Tokyo.

" _How am I suppose to live without you? And how am I suppose to carry on?_ " Luke sang, nearly at the top of his lungs.

" _When all that I've been livin' for is gone?_ " Luke sang, as he sat back on the bed and started to weep all over again, as the song number ended.

"I know it's not the same, but you've still got me" a small voice said and Luke turned to look at Amy as she was now sitting up in his bed and looking at him through tear-filled eyes.

"You're right, it's not the same, but if I have nothing else to live for, then you're the one that must keep me going on" Luke said as he returned to his bed, laid down beside her, and they both snuggled up to fall asleep.

Allowed to return home the next day after his C.T. Scan came back clear, Luke sat quietly in a chair while holding Amy in his lap as she dozed against his shoulder.

* * *

 **Act Four:**

 **Scene Two: Shock to the System**

"I'm getting worried about Momoko. She's lost a lot of weight, she's not eating sweets, and when she does eat, she just picks at her salad and sparsely partakes of it" Miyako noted to Kaoru the next day while sending a concerned look towards Momoko.

"I know, and she's at the nightclub, dancing almost every night; it's like dancing has become some kind of an emotional release for her, but without protein in her diet, she could start to lose muscle mass and that will lead to many other medical issues for her" Kaoru replied, sharing some of the knowledge that her father had taught her about the importance of eating a balanced meal for many physical activities.

"I talked with her mom the other night and she's barely eating even when at home. Her dour mood is going to make her extremely sick if she's not careful" noted Hanayo in concern.

"I offered her a dark chocolate cookie with white chocolate chips that I had baked last night, and she turned away while placing a hand over her mouth as though she were going to be sick; she's going to make herself anorexic at the rate she's going" Kaarii complained to the others.

"Well, that's why; dark chocolate was Luke's favorite and white chocolate was his little sister's favorite. In fact, it was while he was picking up some chocolates at the candy store that they met" Himeko informed Kaarii who bumped herself in the forehead with the heel of her hand.

"Well, _now_ someone tells me...if I'd known that before, I'd have baked a different flavor" Kaarii quietly fussed in reply.

Rikiya entered the room with a bag in hand and sat down in front of Momoko as he fussed at her, "You are going to eat that even if I have to shove it down your throat, young lady! I won't have you making yourself sick just because of heartache!"

"Eat it yourself! You're not my mother or my father!" Momoko yelled back at him.

Releasing a sigh, Takaaki walked up and reached into the bag to pull out a sandwich consisting of a fried egg, cheese, and chicken which he opened up in front of Momoko as he said, "Look, I don't blame you for being upset, but if you don't eat, you can't dance as your muscles won't be able to support you anymore."

Looking up at Takaaki to see that he was being genuine in what he told her, Momoko began to eat the sandwich while wiping a couple of tears from her eyes.

"If you want to give up eating sweets and such, I applaud your resolve, but without protein in your diet, you will lose muscle mass, you won't have much energy, and even your joints will start hurting. We understand you're suffering from heartache, but without a proper diet, you'll only make yourself sick" Kaoru added as she walked up to kneel beside Momoko.

While knowing that both Kaoru and Rikiya were watching over her, Takaaki walked over and sat down at his desk while Miyako sent him a concerned look.

"Is something wrong, Taka-chan? How did your appointment go yesterday?" Miyako asked in concern.

"Hmm? Oh, the appointment...yeah, the doctor said that I'm as fine as frog's hair" Takaaki replied.

"Frog's hair; I've never seen hair on a frog before" Miyako commented in confusion.

"Pretty fine stuff, ain't it?" Takaaki joked and she sent him a wry look in return.

"You're covering up something; I can see it in your eyes. Now tell me, what's the matter? *Gasp* You're dark side isn't returning is it?" Miyako asked fearfully.

'I'm sworn to secrecy, but she needs an answer...' Takaaki thought before addressing her concerns. "Miyako-chan, that beast within me was the only reason that you and I could have met again, but I think that's the only good thing that came out of it, as well as a wake-up call about a lot of thing. But, you and I both know that the Black Z Rays within me are there for life!"

"What are you saying?" Miyako asked, as her eyes were about to fill with tears.

"I'm saying as long as you're around, you could be in danger with me…" Takaaki said. "I don't know why, but that beast… Isn't the only one of my demons."

"Doesn't everyone have inner demons?" Miyako asked.

"Yes, but not everyone has demons like the ones I have, and I'm afraid of… Hurting you again…" Takaaki said, a tear streaming down his face.

Music started to play, and Takaaki went into flashback mode.

He was in his hospital room; looking out the window, he saw that it was snowing out. He sighed sadly, and looking at the beautiful snow on the ground and in the building, he merely put down his playing cards and started to stare at the beautiful scene in front of him.

" _When the days are cold and all the cards fold…_ "

Takaaki looked to the television he was provided with in his room; he saw many celebrities and other famous people who were known for their fame and fortune rather than who they were as people on the screen. He merely sighed as his brain saw bars of gold rather than human beings on the screen, and he turned off the television before flopping onto his back.

" _And saints we see are all made of gold…_ "

Takaaki's brain started to generate thought clouds. Looking up to the clouds, he remembered all of his life goals and all of his dreams, knowing how he could have made it big; he also wanted to meet up with Miyako again, which was his main priority. He saw her blond pigtails, and he blushed at the thought of seeing them again.

" _When your dreams all fail, and the ones we hail…_ "

However, all of his fantasy clouds merely turned black and shattered, and all of the people he trusted, like his parents, and his doctors and nurses, he felt were only making things worse for him, and he had not seen his parents since he had been admitted to the hospital; they were a little too busy to visit, but they would always send him presents. Takaaki looked to his side to see a red heart with fire all over it; the fire was put out by some water that came out of nowhere, and Takaaki groaned, feeling his passion was dead.

" _Are the worst of all, and the blood's run stale._ "

Miyako was soon in a dress akin to that of Disney's "Cinderella", and she was in the castle, while Takaaki himself was dressed as the prince, but he was secretly hiding his face behind his helmet, in shame of showing his inner bad, and he tried to wear a smile over his wounds. He felt that this was the best way to protect Miyako.

" _I want to hide the truth, I want to shelter you!_ "

However, a black shadow appeared out of Takaaki's chest, and it formed into the werewolf that he once was; his armor was taken off and Takaaki succumbed to that one beast that he was at one point. He tried to run, and he tried to hide, but the darkness became part of him once again, and Takaaki looked to the ground, feeling afraid. Miyako saw this, and she felt a little scared, but she felt like there was nothing she could not overcome with Takaaki at her side.

" _But with the beast inside, there's nowhere we can hide!_ "

Miyako kept clinging to Takaaki, and he clung back; neither of them wanted to leave the other, but their inner sin, known as greed, was leaking out from their hearts. They were so afraid to lose each other that their greed for one another was showing through. However, they still hugged one another.

" _No matter what we breed, we still are made of greed._ "

Takaaki's ideal world had everything in it: Miyako at his side, they were in a flower bed, and everything was perfect. No Black Z Rays, no beast, no interruptions, nothing. However, the sky went dark, the ground started to shake, and cracks were separating Miyako and Takaaki while he was slowly changing back into the beast.

" _This is my kingdom come. This is my kingdom come._ "

Takaaki pulled Miyako into a hug, and she felt the warmth Takaaki radiated; she managed to relax in the comfort of his hug, but Takaaki lifted her chin to have her look him in the eyes. In his clear, blue eyes, Miyako saw his pupils exude a few ghostly figures that were running around Takaaki's eyes like it was their home. She saw Takaaki's demons, but she knew that they were part of him, and did not care.

" _When you feel my heat, look into my eyes, it's where my demons hide, it's where my demons hide!_ "

Takaaki pushed Miyako away for a bit, and then a spotlight came on him; the rest of the surroundings were dark as night. Miyako tried to go to him, but not only did the darkness close on her, but many ghosts and demons come out from Takaaki's shadow and started to surround her. She was acting scared, but she managed to work up the courage to face them.

" _Don't get too close, it's dark inside. It's where my demons hide, it's where my demons hide!_ "

Takaaki was performing in a play, and during the curtain call of the show, it was his turn to bow; Takaaki rose up, revealing his werewolf face, causing everyone to flee in fright. The lights turned out, and Takaaki's Black Z Rays ghosts came out to haunt him and give him pain. All of his inner sins came out and started to crawl around the stage, frightening Miyako.

" _When the curtain's call, is the last of all, when the lights fade out, all the sinners crawl!_ "

A grave for Miyako was being dug, but Takaaki tried to hold her back from walking to her own death. Because his demons were eating away at him, Takaaki's love for Miyako was illicit to them. However, Takaaki's demons soon took over his body, and they soon transformed his eyes into red, pupil-less orbs, and his transformation began. Every sin he had committed in the past came out and Miyako was surrounded by Takaaki's demons.

" _So they dug your grave, and the masquerade, will come calling out, at the mess you made!_ "

Takaaki and Miyako were standing in the graveyard; Takaaki had grabbed Miyako's hand and pulled her away from the grave meant for her, but soon, out of another grave came a red demon, the devil, and it grabbed Takaaki by the shoulders. He tried to grab for Miyako's hand, and she tried to reach back to him, but he was dragged into the depths of Tartarus, much to Miyako's horror.

" _Don't want to let you down, but I am hell bound._ "

Takaaki looked at Miyako in shame, as he had let the truth slide out, like he wanted it too, but Miyako was looking at him with a different light in her eyes. Takaaki's eyes were about to leak out tears, and they did, as Takaaki felt horrible about trying to hide his true self from Miyako - demons and all.

" _Though this is all for you, don't want to hide the truth!_ "

Miyako kept clinging to Takaaki, and he clung back; neither of them wanted to leave the other, but their inner sin, known as greed, was leaking out from their hearts. They were so afraid to lose each other that their greed for one another was showing through. However, they still hugged one another.

" _No matter what we breed, we still are made of greed._ "

Takaaki's ideal world had everything in it: Miyako at his side, they were in a flower bed, and everything was perfect. No Black Z Rays, no beast, no interruptions, nothing. However, the sky went dark, the ground started to shake, and cracks were separating Miyako and Takaaki while he was slowly changing back into the beast.

" _This is my kingdom come. This is my kingdom come._ "

Miyako and Takaaki were in a tight embrace, but Takaaki held Miyako's chin to make her look him in the eyes. Miyako saw that his eyes went dark and all of his demons and fears were taking him over, but she tried to kiss him; he tried to push her away in response.

" _When you feel my heat, look into my eyes. It's where my demons hide, it's where my demons hide!_ "

Miyako was running towards Takaaki, who was in the dark, but he pushed her away, as his inner demons emerged and tried to attack; Miyako backed off a bit, in worry that she would get hurt from the demons, but she tried to press on, but Takaaki was looking at her with pain in his face.

" _Don't get too close; it's dark inside! It's where my demons hide, it's where my demons hide!_ "

Takaaki, over the course of his whole life, tried to fight his evil nature; he held it back for the longest periods of time, but as much as he tried, as soon as he was alone in his room, he let his evil side loose, and his shadow demons were soon surrounding the room; his eyes turned red, and he smiled evilly.

" _They say it's what you make, I say it's up to fate._ "

Takaaki pushed Miyako away, as his soul, in a woven blanket patter, had traces of red and black sin in his heart; he started to turn away and run from the love of his life; he was so worried about hurting her.

" _It's woven in my soul; I need to let you go!_ "

Takaaki saw Miyako's eyes, and how bright they were shinning; Takaaki's eyes, on the other hand, had tears in them, and he did not want his demons to hurt her, and destroy the light in her eyes. He kept on running away, hoping to keep Miyako safe from himself, but Miyako chased after him.

" _Your eyes, they shine so bright; I want to save their light!_ "

Takaaki was grabbed by a demon and was being pulled into the ground; Miyako snagged his hands and tried to help pull him out. She managed to yank him out of the ground and he was soon on top of Miyako as a result of the force.

" _I can't escape this now, unless you show me how!_ "

Takaaki, towering over Miyako by accident, was holding on to her hands, radiating heat from all of the adrenaline he had experienced. He and Miyako were staring into each other's eyes; Miyako saw the darkness and the devils that Takaaki's eyes held, but she did not flinch.

" _When you feel my heat, look into my eyes. It's where my demons hide, it's where my demons hide!_ "

Takaaki got off of Miyako and made distance; the darkness around them got worse, and Takaaki turned his back, thinking the nothing he could do could save him from his inner darkness. One tear fell off of his face and onto the ground, as if proving a point.

" _Don't get too close, it's dark inside. It's where my demons hide. It's where my demons hide!_ "

"I don't care; I love you anyways and if I have to, I will remain with you to keep your demons and that beast at bay" Miyako then said determinedly and the two of them hugged one another in appreciation.

"Maybe you're right, my Angel of Mercy" Takaaki replied as he stole a brief kiss that made her blush deeply.

Momoko then stood up to head for the little girls' room but just as quickly fell to the floor unconscious.

"Oh no, Momoko-chan!" Kaoru called out as she dropped out of her seat to kneel beside her fallen friend in concern.

"Everyone, please settle down and return to your desks; Rikiya, Takaaki, take her down to the infirmary" the teacher said and both boys quickly got to work, though when he picked up his cousin, Rikiya took on a real worried look.

"Is everything alright?" Takaaki asked him in concern.

"She's had to have lost some 50 pounds or better...this isn't good; it's too quick!" Rikiya replied as both boys dashed out of the classroom and headed towards the infirmary.

Kakiko was called in to come and take Momoko home, with Rikiya accompanying her to help carry Momoko even though she had regained consciousness.

Lost in thought, Takaaki gave Miyako a quick kiss as he bid her goodnight, before dashing off and turning to head for Luke's house...unaware that Miyako was watching.

"Something wrong, Miyako-chan?" Kaoru asked as she saw the puzzled expression on Miyako's face.

"Taka-chan lives in the other direction" Miyako noted aloud.

"Maybe he's going to meet up with his mom or something" Kaoru offered as she changed her shoes.

"Maybe, but I get the feeling that he's hiding something from me" Miyako replied as she began to change her own shoes, placing her uwabaki into her shoe locker after sprinkling a little foot powder inside of them.

"If you're worried about himself having another girlfriend, then stop right there; I know he would never be unfaithful to you, Miyako-chan" noted Kaarii as she had finished changing her own shoes. "While 99% of the guys out there aren't even worth giving the time of day to, I do know that Takaaki would never do anything to hurt you."

"That's a pretty high percentage, don't you think?" Himeko asked.

"Actually, I was being polite; see you all tomorrow!" Kaarii replied as she grabbed up her book-bag and left for home.

At Luke's house, while playing with Amy, Takaaki informed Luke of what all had happened at school when he said, "Cutting sugar and protein intake too quickly like that is bound to have a major impact upon her metabolism...it's not good for her."

"I know, and when Rikiya picked her up to take her to the infirmary he said that she felt like she'd lost 50 pound or better. I know broken heart is also a real medical issue, but she's making hers into one, too" Takaaki told him.

"Amy-chan, Takaaki-kun...I'm going to need some help" Luke said after some quiet, yet determined thinking.

"What do you need, Big Bro?" Amy asked of him.

"A change of identity" Luke replied.

(Overture to "Phantom of the Opera" plays)

Luke changed his clothes as he donned black slacks, boots, and black button up shirt. Takaaki affixed a black cape to his shoulders while Amy brought up a white, plaster mask that covered his upper face so as to keep his scars from being seen. A black, leather belt was wrapped around his waist as Takaaki buckled the silver buckle that bore a single, large onyx gem in the center as Amy brought up two swords for him to choose from...one, a katana, and the other, a saber. Luke chose the saber and slipped it onto his belt. Turning to face the mirror, Luke nodded his head in approval and both Takaaki and Amy began to quietly cheer as they hugged one another while Luke pulled on a black pair of formal gloves.

(Music ends)

"Hmm, you almost look like a combination of the Phantom of the Opera and Zorro...neat!" Amy commented honestly.

"Thanks, Amy-chan. Now, to see if this Phantom can't help Momoko to get herself back in order; be a good girl while I'm gone" Luke replied as he walked outside and pulled out a black, three-wheeled, electric bike, mounted it, and soon rode off into the evening.

* * *

 **Act Four:**

 **Scene Three: The Phantom**

Turning to the individual who entered the nightclub, the maitre d gasped as she stepped back in disbelief. Neither she nor any of the security guards dared to approach or stop him. Stepping up to the bar, while eyeing those on stage and of the one red-haired girl dancing on the floor surrounded by many guys all of whom she quickly ditched teasingly, the newcomer ordered a chocolate milkshake.

Despite being told to remain home after her collapse at school, Momoko still sneaked out and joined up with her friends to head for Chez Tokyo where she got lost in the music while her friends stood up on stage singing for her as it was karaoke night.

" _You can dance, you can jive. Having the time of your life. Ooh…_ " the girls in the background sang, as Momoko got into a dancing mood.

Momoko started to dance a bit to her music that was playing, and did some really good dance moves. She did a spin on her sole, and then did a hand stand while flexing her legs a bit before going back on her feet and shaking her hips and arms together while keeping her abdomen still.

" _See that girl. Watch that scene. Diggin' the dancing queen!_ " the girls continued to sing.

Momoko did a kick-flip while also doing a back spring and landing on both feet before spinning on her toes and kicking one leg back, while shaking her arms to the rhythm.

" _Friday night and the lights are low. Looking out for a place to go..._ " the girls sang.

Only her friends knew why she was really there and they were doing their best to help her get lost in the music.

" _Where they play the right music. Getting in the swing, you come to look for a king._ "

She smiled flirtatiously, before walking across the dance floor. All the boys were crowding around each other and trying to get a good look at Momoko. Momoko made a gesture with her hand and the music started to go up; she felt that since she had just gotten there, she decided to turn up the music and make the most of the night. Momoko started to tap her feet as the rock music she loved started to play.

" _Anybody could be that guy. The night is young and the music's high. With a bit of rock music, everything is fine… You're in the mood for a dance… And when you get the chance..._ "

Momoko started to shake her hips and move her feet to the rhythm of the music; everyone cleared off the dance floor and decided to give their 'Queen of Dance' some space so she could do her thing. She lifted her hands up into the air before flexing them down and doing a spin before shaking her ships and legs again. She did some of her signature movements and even did a handspring, causing all of the boys to be enamored with her and her movements.

" _You are the Dancing Queen! Young and sweet, only seventeen! Dancing Queen, feel the beat from the tambourine, oh yeah!_ "

A tambourine was being played by one of the musicians in the club, and Momoko was dancing to the rhythm of the tambourine itself, being careful to be appropriate with her dance movements.

Momoko started to really move her body to the music at the beat in the air grew more intense; Momoko was really turning on her dance mode at this. She kicked up her legs as she danced while really showing off what she could do. Momoko was ready to turn it up and she did back springs, spins, cartwheels, and the like; she had shorts underneath her dress to keep her morals clean. She did not want anyone to see her underwear, so she was feeling a little more secure about it.

" _You can dance! You can jive! Having the time of your life! Ooh, see that girl! Watch that scene. Diggin' the Dancing Queen!_ "

As soon as the boys in the crowd saw this, they all started to get to work and attempt to match Momoko's dancing. One boy came onto the dance floor to try and start dancing with Momoko. She turned on her most sultry facial expression and body position, causing this boy to get distracted with her dancing. Momoko used dance moves that made it look like she was flirting with him, but she made sure not to give him the wrong idea. Momoko then managed to out-dance the boy after what seemed like five minutes. She sashayed away after she saw her competitor on his stomach, breathing heavily.

" _You're a teaser, you turn em' on. Leave em' burning and then you're gone._ "

Momoko started to sashay around the perimeter of the dance floor, trying to find someone else to beat in a dance contest, and seeing that no one else was in the mood for a dance, Momoko started to dance on her own.

" _Looking out for another. Anyone will do. You're in the mood for a dance… And when you get the chance…_ "

Momoko merely started to dance really well with her freestyle movements and was making sure not to give others the wrong idea with her body language. She was not the type of girl to go around and cause problems. In fact, she was usually the type to stop such things. She tapped her feet to the music and spun on her sole again.

"Y _ou are the Dancing Queen! Young and Sweet, only seventeen!_ "

Again, Momoko was dancing to the rhythm of the tambourine that was being played and did her best to stick tot he rhythm and the drums that were being played. She kept things going and made sure to keep the vibe up. She was ready to get going and dance to her heart's content. Momoko was doing great work on her freestyle dance, with spins, kicks, flips, and the rest of the M.O. on the dance floor that she had. She was having a really good time.

" _Dancing Queen, feel the beat from the tambourine, oh, yeah! You can dance! You can jive! Having the time of your life! Ooh…_ "

The band then cleared the area and there was a fake throne up on top of the stage and stairs leading up to it. Momoko smiled and started to ascend the stairs to go and sit on the throne. She had a smile on her face, and Momoko knew that was her throne. She sat down and held an elegant air around her.

" _See that girl. Watch that scene, digging' the Dancing Queen!_ "

One of the band members had a fake crown for her and as Momoko lowered her head, he placed the crown on her head. Momoko stood up and posed, and everyone cheered.

" _Digging The Dancing Queen!_ "

Momoko was laughing happily and was really happy to see that so many people - boys especially - liked her and her dance moves and how well she rocked the dance floor.

Momoko nicely asked, "Is there anyone else who wants a dance with me?"

Right then, her legs gave out from under her and sent her crown rolling up to the feet of another stranger who picked it up and set it upon a table before walking over to her as he said, "I'd like the opportunity, but first...let's get you up on your feet and put something nutritious into your system."

Looking to the person while trying to clear her eyes of sweat, she looked at his boots and slowly let her eyes drift upwards, pausing at the sword upon his side before continuing up further and stopped as she first saw the mask and then looked him in the eyes.

"Well, as long as your offering" Momoko replied with a light giggle, though more from feeling a bit light-headed than anything else.

Helping her over to the bar, the individual ordered a chocolate protein smoothie which she slowly began to drink down when it came.

"So who are you anyways...Zorro or the Phantom of the Opera?" Momoko asked smartly as she was regaining her strength.

"Good question, but then who are any of us?" the person replied as he gazed into her eyes in such a manner that caused her to blush lightly.

"Ooh, waxing philosophically" Momoko said with minor sarcasm.

Looking at her, the person silently asked, 'What have you done to yourself? Your complexion is pale, your eyes have lost their shine, you've become so thin...even your hair is losing some of its luster.'

"I wish you'd quit staring at me like that; it's embarrassing" she chastised him.

"Sorry, but tell me, why do you dance?" the person then asked her.

"If you must know...I do it...I do it...to let loose some anger and pain" Momoko said as she snatched up a napkin and began to dab her eyes with it.

"Dance with me" he told her.

"What?" Momoko asked in confusion.

"Dance with me" he repeated as he held his hand out to her and she hesitantly took hold of his hand s he began to leader out onto the dance floor while singing...

" _Dance with me, I want to be your partner. Can't you see, the music is just starting._ "

Momoko looked out the window to see the sun setting and she was a little worried. She looked back to her dance partner and he swept her up into a dance. He was looking at her with a light flicker of love in his eyes, but it was those eyes that made her a little nervous. The boy seemed to notice this, and he tried to put on a good poker face.

" _Night is falling, and I am falling. Dance with me._ "

Momoko felt her feet lifting up and her legs getting kicked up from the dance as her partner got a little more into his tempo; he sped things up and got into his freestyle dancing. He was looking at Momoko in a lovesick manner, albeit it was very subtle. Momoko lifted and kicked her feet up during the dance and was starting to have some fun.

" _Fantasy could never be so giving. I feel free, I hope you are willing. Pick up your feet, and kick up your feet, dance with me._ "

Momoko was soon picked up by her waist by her dance partner and he spun her around slowly before setting her down; stars were in her eyes as she was looking at her partner and he smiled brightly. She got more comfortable with him and then the two of them joined hands. He spun her around in an underarm turn and then he dipped her down by holding Momoko by the waist. He lifted her back up and then he gently touched her cheek, causing Momoko to blush a bit.

" _Let it lift you off the ground. Starry eyes, and love is all around us. I can take you where you want to go._ "

The pair kept dancing and doing it right, as they were having fun and ignoring the dancing around them by the other patrons at the club, and Momoko started to think that she had met her Dancing King.

" _Dance with me. I want to be your partner. Can't you see the music is just starting. Night is falling and I am falling. Dance with me._ "

Momoko and her partner were dancing the night away and was having a good time with him. They were having a good time, and Momoko was not the least bit tired. It was merely music and no lyrics for a little while and they were having a lot of fun. Once again, Momoko's dance partner lifted her up into the air before putting her down and it seemed like stars were flying around them.

" _Let it lift you off the ground. Starry eyes and love is all around us. I can take you where you want to go._ "

Momoko and her dance partner were having so much fun. There was dipping, underarm twirls, amongst others, and they were having a really great time together. The music kept going and it was just about to end, as well.

" _Dance with me. I want to be your partner. Can't you see the music is just starting. Night is falling, and I am falling. Dance with me._ "

When the music ended and he let go of her, Momoko slowly dropped to her knees while crying her eyes out and he slowly stepped away and literally vanished into thin air.

"Why...why did you have to...remind me...of him?" Momoko asked as she turned around angrily but found there was no one there.

"We did just see someone dancing with her, right?" Kaoru asked of the others.

"Was he a real phantom?" Hanayo asked.

"I doubt it; he was probably an illusionist, though I sure wouldn't mind knowing who he really was" Kaarii replied skeptically.

"Sakamoto?" Himeko asked.

"Nah...that guy was way too tall, debonair, chivalrous, and charismatic to be him" Fumiko replied while waving the idea off.

"C-Could it have been...Luke's ghost?" Miyako asked quietly enough so Momoko couldn't hear.

"Tsch...don't make me laugh; there's no such things as ghosts" Kaarii said with a scoff. "I don't know who he was, but if he ever makes another appearance, I'm going to get to the bottom of this little mystery."

A waitperson soon came up and placed a strawberry-banana protein smoothie onto the floor beside Momoko as she said, "Courtesy of...The Phantom. He said to drink it all if you wish to feel better."

Looking at it in surprise, Momoko picked it up and drank it down obediently.

"Freaky" the other girls all said in unison as they looked at one another in question and mild concern.

Once finished with her smoothie, they all decided to call it a night; helping Momoko sneak back up into her room through her bedroom window so as not to be discovered.

* * *

 **Act Four:**

 **Scene Four: Night Moves**

"Did you at least remember to get something real for breakfast?" Rikiya was asking of Momoko as she was downing another protein smoothie.

"Yes...I had tamagoyaki for breakfast" Momoko said in annoyance.

"So then why the smoothie?" Kaoru asked as she sat down at her desk.

"I like them" Momoko replied while shifting in her seat.

"I think I know what that means" Kaarii said lightly as she sat down and opened her desk to take out her pencil box, but found a single red rose inside.

Glancing over her shoulder to where Josh sat, he smiled at her as he blew a kiss towards her, but she merely rolled her eyes and scoffed in disgust.

"Let me guess...in spite of our best efforts to sneak you home last night, your mom still found out and gave you what for" Miyako noted as she sat down at her desk.

"Yeah, turned out she was waiting up for me in my room...oh well, better her than my father" Momoko said with a sigh.

"Did you at least tell her about The Phantom you met last night?" Himeko asked.

"Phantom...what phantom; that weirdo looking for a masquerade ball in the middle of a nightclub? There's nothing to discuss there" Momoko said with a bit of a huff.

"Then why are you still drinking smoothies?" Hanayo asked and Momoko simply looked away to hide the light blush in her cheeks.

"As long as she's getting something nutritious into her system, that's all that matters" Kaarii said with a sigh as she caught a paper airplane, a folded up love note, that Josh had just thrown in her direction and crumbled it up before dropping it onto the floor to stamp her foot down onto it so as to get her point across.

Josh just turned and whispered to some other boy standing next to him, "I love how she plays hard-to-get."

Later, after school, Kaarii was on her way home and crossing a bridge with an anime rain cloud over her head, complete with thunder and lightning. She was still pretty upset and annoyed at her 'suitor' for his stubbornness and failure to leave her be. She was going to keep throwing hints at him even if her life depended on it.

She decided to just vent her troubles through song and decided to sing while standing on the bridge.

Josh, meanwhile, was also walking home, only to catch Kaarii singing. He saw her on the bridge, venting in song. He could not make out the lyrics, but he was taken with the melodic voice she had...even if he couldn't hear the words she sang.

Josh decided to sneak up on Kaarii and find a way to win her over.

"Oh, who am I kidding?" Kaarii said, as she stopped singing. "This is a hopeless situation…"

However, she felt Josh's arms snake around her waist and she was pulled closer to him from behind.

"Eek!" Kaarii squealed, as Josh held her close to him. "Hey, let go of me!"

Josh's arms squeezed tighter and he said, "I won't…"

"You're not Erik from 'Phantom Of The Opera', Josh!" Kaarii said, sardonically.

"Then let me be… Just for a little bit." Josh muttered.

"NO!" Kaarii said, as she tried to squirm out.

Habanera from the 'Carmen' opera began to play in a music store nearby, and Kaarii knew where this was going.

She found herself being turned around in Josh's arms and then he started to look at her with emotional eyes. Kaarii felt that Josh was faking his body language to make her lose her guard; she only tightened her guard and she started to push on Josh's chest to get him to let go of her.

" _Your chains of love now hold me tight,_ " Josh began, as he did a few steps with Kaarii in tow, much to her chagrin. " _Your brunette beauty makes my heart take flight._ "

Kaarii managed to get out of Josh's grip and push him away; he bumped into the railing of the bridge.

" _You will not change my mind one bit! I'm just plain stubborn, but I'm way too proud of it!_ " Kaarii sang, as she turned her back on him and crossed her arms.

Josh refused to give up and he hugged her from behind before saying, happily, " _Kaarii-chan, you drive me nuts!_ "

Kaarii's eyes were half-lided in annoyance and she groaned a bit. Images of herself and all of her emotions, minus love as it was hiding under a table and refused to come out, were floating around her head.

" _His love's so sweet. His love's so ill. You have to show him the strength of your will!_ " The transparent emotions sang.

" _This guy… This kid…_ " Kaarii sang, not amused.

" _Show this boy that you won't love…_ " The emotions sang, trying to convince her to use her head.

" _I can't love…_ " Kaarii sang, as she strengthened her resolve.

" _You have to show him; you, he can't…_ " The emotions sang, as Kaarii got out of the embrace and she finished the song with, " _Me, you can't shove!_ "

Josh merely laughed a bit before singing, " _My pink-eyed miss, you've charmed my soul. You leave me hopelessly beyond control…_ "

Hearing this, Kaarii merely put a hand to her forehead and shook her head in annoyance.

" _Call me a dork, but one thing's clear; your melodious voice is music to my ears!_ " Josh sang.

" _He ain't Romeo…_ " The emotions sing as Kaarii was at her wits' end.

"You're not that smart," Kaarii sang, as she turned to Josh with hate and anger in her eyes. " _Don't even think that you can touch my heart! Love's dead to me; I still feel pain._ "

Hearing this, Josh was floored at what he was hearing as she got closer to him.

" _I've promised myself… To never trust… Again!_ " Kaarii sang, before shoving Josh aside and walking away.

Josh refused to give up as he saw his crush walking away; he felt his resolve to win her over get stronger.

Elsewhere, Momoko was asking her mother for permission to go out with the other girls, "I don't know. After your sneaking out that last time; I've half the mind to ground you. *Sigh* But, I also know how much you need to vent your frustrations, anger, and sadness, so I'll permit it; better a dance floor getting torn up than your bedroom."

"Thanks, Mom!" Momoko said as she hugged her mother before dashing up to her room to get changed.

"You're being too lenient with her" Hachizou said from the mudroom where he'd been made to hide out of sight.

"And when was the last time you had to deal with heartache and hormones?" Kakiko asked of him in a sassy manner.

With merely silence for an answer, Kakiko turned back to washing the dishes as she said, "Exactly."

After dancing to 10 different songs in a row, Momoko sat down at a table with her friends and unintentionally dozed off. Waking about an hour later, she found a note from Miyako saying that they had gone home but couldn't rouse her from her sleep to get her to accompany them.

"Great, now what am I going to do?" Momoko asked aloud prior to releasing another tired yawn.

Standing up from the table, Momoko started to walk home. She entered the park late at night, crying her heart and eyes out as felt completely helpless and alone. Still unhappy about Luke's demise, she not only blamed herself, but blamed Sakamoto and her father for not giving Luke the benefit of the doubt. She was still dressed in her black clothing from the past week.

However, she failed to notice she was not alone. A lone figure hiding behind a tree on higher ground a few meters away from her. He was wearing a cape and a mask, like something out of 'Phantom Of The Opera', but he seemed more of a friend than a menace.

"Stupid dad…he didn't even listen to me or value my side of the story. Who is he going to trust; his daughter or some idiot prankster?!" Momoko wept, as she kept crying.

The figure clenched his fists before singing, in a baritone voice, " _Insolent man, that slave of rumor; not trusting his daughter! Ignorant clod, that stubborn old timer; being so close-minded!_ "

"Who's there?!" Momoko said, standing up; she was startled by the voice that seemingly came out of nowhere and looked around; she had her hand on her belt buckle as a last resort.

"Forgive my interjection," the same person said, albeit trying to alter his voice for some reason. "I'm someone who has loved you for a long time, my dear. I have just been too shy and afraid to reveal myself. But…shall we share a dance?"

"Dance...in the dead of night? And how do I know I can trust you?" Momoko said, beginning to weep.

"Listen, I'm not the kind of guy who will take advantage of a girl in this sort of state, or ever at all. And besides, do you really want to put yourself on your father's level?" the figure asked as he stepped out of the shadows.

This touched a nerve and then Momoko sighed before saying, "You're the Phantom! Okay, I trust you...but dancing in the dead of night?"

"I was thinking ballet," the Phantom said. "It doesn't take much music and we can do a great pas de deux together."

"I'm a bit unfamiliar with ballet, but I'll give it my best shot" Momoko replied.

"That's all I ask, darling," he replied, before starting to sing. " _Nighttime sharpens, heightens each sensation. Darkness stirs and wakes imagination…_ "

Momoko listened to what her companion was saying before closing her eyes and listening to all of the nighttime sounds and imagining herself in a red tutu.

" _Silently the senses abandon their defenses,_ " the Phantom sang, as Momoko got into fifth position, and closed her eyes. " _Slowly, gently, night unfurls its splendor. Grasp it, sense it, tremulous and tender_."

Momoko felt the sensation of someone being gentle with her and she felt a lot more comfortable with the nighttime noises than she did with the daytime sounds. She got into a fouette, before using her hands not only for balance but to also sense anything that would be calming to her.

The Phantom had come closer and was waiting for Momoko to dance more.

" _Turn your face away from the shallow light of day, turn your thoughts from nasty, cold, unfeeling light, and dance to the rhythm of the night_ " he sang, as Momoko did a grand plie, before doing an entrechat and then an arabesque.

The Phantom took Momoko's hands into his and then they started to do a pas des deux.

They went into an adagio sequence with Momoko and her 'teacher' doing a pas des poisson, while he sang, " _Close your eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams. Purge your thoughts of the life you knew before._ "

The young man who had his eyes on Momoko put her back in her starting position, letting her relax. Momoko then did a pique before using her other leg to start another jete, and this time her mysterious young man supported her in the grand jete while he sang, " _Close your eyes, let your spirit start to soar! And you'll live as you've never lived before._ "

Momoko was soon doing spinning pirouettes with the figure being there to support her before she kept dancing elegantly.

" _Softly, deftly, music shall caress you. Hear it, feel it, secretly possess you. Open up your mind, let your fantasies unwind, in this darkness that you really shouldn't fight_ " the young man sang, as Momoko danced with him. " _The darkness of the rhythm of the night._ "

Momoko then did another pique before going into third position and beginning her port de bras. As she was waving her arms elegantly, her danseur was the same person who was with her during the number. Momoko repeated a few of the ballet steps she had already done, such as a fouette jete, and then she did an attitude.

" _Let your mind start a journey to a strange new world. Leave all thoughts of the life you knew before._ " Her partner sang, as Momoko kept dancing.

She did a plie before going back into a pas de deux with her mysterious partner.

" _Let your soul take you where you want to be,_ " The young man sang, as he helped Momoko do an arabesque penche, making her look at him. " _Only then will I let you see me._ "

Momoko did a grand jete, but she was caught by her supporter and she ended up stumbling and falling into his arms.

" _Floating, falling, sweet intoxication. Touch me, trust me, savor each sensation,_ " He sang, as he continued to help Momoko with the pas de deux. " _Let the dream begin, let your darker side give in, to the power of the rhythm in our sight. The power of the rhythm of the night._ "

Momoko and her partner did a fish dive in their dance before he raised her back up; Momoko did a few more pirouette spins and then she was facing her partner. He helped her do another arabesque penche, and once he was on one knee and making eye contact with Momoko, he sang, " _You alone can make my dance take flight. Dance with me, this rhythm of the night._ "

He stood Momoko up, and seeing that he was still wearing a mask, Momoko hesitantly reached for the mask; not sure whether or not to do it, Momoko pulled her hands back. Her body language was obvious to the young man who had her attention. He stopped her and she lowered her arms back down to her sides while also casting a sad look to the ground.

"Not yet...but some day soon" he told her gently as he placed a gentle kiss upon her cheek.

Momoko decided not to argue and she went back to her house.

* * *

 **Okay, so Luke is alive and...semi-well, or at least as well as one can be when one can't be oneself. However, with this new person, can Momoko finally heal from her heartbreak or will she shut him out, too? More still to come in Act Five, but...you know the drill.**

* * *

 **Songs Used:**

 **How Am I Supposed To Live Without You - Michael Bolton**

 **Demons - Imagine Dragons**

 **Dancing Queen - ABBA**

 **Dance With Me - Orleans**

 **Habanera - from 'Carmen' (Though in music and rhythm only)**

 **Music Of The Night - from 'Phantom of the Opera'**


	5. Act Five

**Thank you for the reviews, Carly-chan, A Shining Yoshi Star. Now to move on with the next Act...**

* * *

 **Act Five:**

 **Scene 1: Determination**

Kaarii, dressed in her school uniform, was running through a dark environment, with fog swirling around her as she cast a glance over her shoulder.

"Date...me...Kaarii-chan" a voice called out to her slowly.

Spying a shadowy figure behind her, Kaarii hastened her pace as much as she could until she came upon a thick, stone wall that stood over ten feet tall. Hearing the other person approaching, she spun around and braced to fend off her pursuer.

"Date me, Kaarii-chan" the voice said more clearly as Josh appeared out of the fog.

"No, please, don't come any closer" Kaarii pleaded as he walked up to her.

Gently taking her hand into his own, Josh moved in a bit closer while saying, "Date me, Kaarii-chan." He then started to move in closer, as though to kiss her, when he suddenly pulled back as he brought up a fist and started to strike her when a loud buzzing sound cut through the darkness.

"WHAT THE-?!" Kaarii said with a start as she woke up from her nightmare and fell out of bed.

Dazed from her fall, Kaarii soon found four miniature versions of Josh running around her head, saying, "Date me, Kaarii-chan!"

Annoyed, Kaarii reached up and grabbed a hold of a mini-Josh, and pulled out a slingshot which she set him into and fired him out of her open window, "YA-HOO-HOO-HOOEY!"

Groaning with pain from her fall and while trying to re-establish her senses, Kaarii looked up as her door flew open and a young boy, looking almost like her twin, but with shorter, darker brown hair, entered her room as he asked, "Are you okay, Sis?"

"Yeah, I was just startled awake by my alarm clock which cut through a bad dream I was having" Kaarii replied as he helped her to stand back up.

"Was it him, again?" the boy asked in concern.

"Not at first, but it started to become him just as my nightmare was interrupted" Kaarii confessed as she began to change out of her pajamas with little care that her little brother was still in the room.

"Okay, well, when you're done changing, Dad's getting breakfast ready" he told her.

"Smells like it; you'd best run down there and help him before he starts a kitchen fire, Jeikobu" Kaarii said as she could smell pancakes burning as her little brother turned and dashed out of the room.

Meanwhile, in another part of town, Josh was dancing with a lovely young woman wearing a long, formal gown while he was dressed in a tux, though both wore masks over the upper parts of their faces. Josh started singing to the lovely girl...

Meanwhile, in another part of town, Josh was dancing with a lovely young woman wearing a long, formal gown while he was dressed in a tux, though both wore masks over the upper parts of their faces. Josh started singing to the lovely girl...

" _Dream, dream, dream, dream. Dream, dream, dream, dream_..." Josh sang, feeling so happy.

"W _hen I want you in my arms, when I want you and all your charms_..." Josh sang, as he hugged the beautiful girl. Feeling her charm and her kindness radiating from her, he melted.

" _Whenever I want you, all I have to do is dream, dream, dream, dream_ " Josh sang, as he was dreaming about being alone; snapping his fingers, his dream girl appeared next to him, and he took her hand in his own.

" _When I feel blue in the night, and I need you to hold me tight_..." Josh sang, as he was leaning against a balcony railing, feeling sad, and then he felt someone's arms around his.

" _Whenever I want you, all I have to do is dream_ " Josh sang, turning to his crush and blushing underneath the mask.

" _I can make you mine, taste your lips of wine, anytime night or day_..." Josh sang, as he kissed the young lady. She had some grape juice earlier, and Josh tasted the grapes on her lips. Meanwhile, the sun was going up and down like nuts.

" _Only trouble is, gee whiz, I'm dreamin my life away_ " Josh sang, as the dream went "poof" and he woke up, ten years later, in the same bed.

" _I need you so that I could die. I love you so and that is why_..." Josh sang, as he looked at the cute girl and she seemed to be smiling happily.

" _Whenever I want you, all I have to do is dream, dream, dream, dream, dream_ " Josh sang, as he hugged his dance partner and gently stroked her head to comfort her.

" _I can make you mine, taste your lips of wine. Anytime night or day_ " Josh sang, kissing the girl as the sun set.

" _Only trouble is, gee whiz, I'm dreamin my life away_ " Josh sang, as he woke up from his daydream in class, and shook his head in an attempt to refocus.

" _I need you so that I could die. I love you so and that is why_..." Josh sang, on one knee, professing his love to the girl; she smiled, as tears of joy seemed to run down from behind her mask.

" _Whenever I want you, all I have to do is_..." Josh sang, picking the girl up by the waist, and he spun around, carrying the girl in his arms; she was laughing happily.

" _Dream, dream, dream, dream, dream, dream, dream, dream_..." Josh sang, as he put the girl down.

As the song ended, they removed their masks to reveal it was Kaarii that he had been dancing with. She smiled brightly up at him and they started to move in for a kiss when she suddenly yelled, "Leave me alone!" just as a ringing sound cut through the dance hall.

"Huh?" Josh asked as he tumbled out of his bed.

Dazed from the fall, Josh looked up to see many little versions of Kaarii swirling around his head while yelling, "Leave me alone!"

Overcome with excitement at seeing her, Josh reached out, snatched up a mini-Kaarii and planted a kiss upon her cheek until she exploded with a light *pop*.

Shaking his senses back into place, Josh leaned back against his bed while quietly puzzling over Kaarii's rejections of all of his advances.

Entering Josh's room, his father asked, "Did you fall out of bed, again?!"

"Uh, yeah" Josh replied as he stood up and stretched his arms out while his father just shook his head at him.

"Well, you'd best get dressed; school starts in about ninety minutes and I've got to deliver a speech on archeology at Tokyo University this morning" his father informed him.

Down in the kitchen, eating cereal for breakfast, Josh looked up at his father and asked, "Was Mom your first love, Dad?"

"Uh-huh...I thought there was something different about you lately; got yourself a little crush or something?" Hector asked of his son.

"I guess that's one way of putting it. Thing is, she doesn't reciprocate the feeling and even continues to tell me that teenage boys aren't worth giving the time of day to" Josh replied with a sigh.

"I never told your mother this, but...I've had two loves before I finally met her. My first love, naturally, was with archeology, my second though was a professor of fine art. We traveled together a lot as she would examine the artwork upon the many ancient buildings that we'd adventure into. Sadly, she developed cancer while abroad and died. It was shortly, thereafter, while visiting this cute little cafe in Paris, that I met your mother and we fell in love" Hector shared with him.

"Wow, I never knew that" Josh said in mild amazement.

"I don't know what your little friend's issue may be, but remember this, Josh...people's pasts will often affect their thoughts and feelings on certain matters. There may be something in her past that made her hate boys, or it could even have been something involving her mother's experiences that she passed on to her daughter...either way, your best bet would be to try to get her to open up on why she feels the way she does. Gain her friendship before you try to gain her heart, but don't be too surprised if it doesn't work out. Rinse our dishes and put them in the dishwasher; I'll meet you in the foyer in a few minutes" Hector told him and Josh set to work before dashing off to brush his teeth.

In still another part of town, Momoko was dancing with the Phantom and having the time of her life, when the music came to an end and they shared a kiss. Reaching up, she removed his mask despite his protest against it only to find herself blinded by a bright, white light just as a buzzing sound broke through.

Sitting up in her bed, Momoko clicked her alarm off before rubbing her hands over her cheeks prior to stretching out.

"Breakfast is ready, Momoko-chan" her mother called through her bedroom door.

"Be there in a minute, Mama" she called back.

Slipping into her school uniform, Momoko quietly mulled, "I should be mourning Luke not falling in love with some stupid Phantom."

However, when she started to reach for her black hair bow, she found herself in a mental struggle between wearing it or putting on her old, red one. Determination won out and she put on her black one.

Walking to school shortly after eating breakfast, Momoko quietly said aloud, "If he tries to interfere in my life again, I'll set him straight and let him know that I refuse to develop feelings for him as I'm mourning Luke."

Also on her way to school, Kaarii quietly said, "If Josh tries to interfere in my life again, I'll set him straight and tell him that I refuse to trust any boys outside of my family."

Simultaneously, Josh said with determination, "I'm going to take Dad's words to heart and try to at least get a confession out of Kaarii; maybe then I can find a way to earn her trust and friendship before I can try for her heart again."

All three scenes came together as they all said, "That settles it; my mind is made up."

However, for Momoko, things would not go according to plan as when she arrived to school, she found a single red rose affixed to her locker with a note attached, 'Wear something red instead of black tonight, black just isn't becoming of you. - Phantom'

Blushing deeply, Momoko slipped the rose, which had been rid of its thorns, behind her ear before retrieving her books from her locker.

Watching from across the hall, Kaarii picked up the note which Momoko had thrown away and read it prior to saying aloud, "There's something fishy about this Phantom and I'm going to get to the bottom of it tonight."

* * *

 **Act Five:**

 **Scene 2: Frustration**

Entering the classroom, Kaarii first noticed Momoko sitting at her desk and was laying her head upon the top of it while lightly sulking. Not too far away, Miyako and Kaoru sat talking, though for some reason, Miyako seemed a bit cross about something and so she decided to investigate this matter first.

"What's the matter, Miyako-chan; you look like someone licked the icing off of your cake" Kaarii inquired in concern.

"It's Takaaki; he's being evasive" Miyako told her with a frown.

"Evasive...in what way?" Kaarii asked.

"Watch...here he comes now" Kaoru said as she crossed her arms.

Good morning, Takaaki-kun" Kaarii greeted him.

"Good morning, Kaarii-chan. You shouldn't frown, Miyako-chan; it doesn't look good on you" Takaaki replied and complimented Miyako in hopes of lightening her spirits.

"Morning, Taka-chan. What do you know about some figure calling himself, The Phantom?" Miyako asked of him.

"Yes, it is lovely weather this morning, isn't it?" Takaaki replied after a moment of freezing up at the mention of 'The Phantom', though failing to pay attention as it began to storm outside.

Sending one another wry looks while Takaaki just nervously sweat-dropped, the girls narrowed their eyes at him before getting ready to pounce upon him to force a confession out of him when their teacher walked into the room.

"Well, let's hope the power holds out...time to get started, class" the teacher announced.

During their lunch break, Kaarii was walking from the restroom back to class when she noticed Josh seemed to be waiting for her not too far from the classroom.

Opening his mouth to speak, she held up a silencing hand as she told him, "I don't have time to deal with you, Josh-kun. I've got a rather large mystery to solve that could be all that stands between a friend's safety and her next major heartache, so kindly spare me any of your nonsense."

Josh started to feel a bit of frustration welling up when he quickly recalled his father's words from earlier that morning and so said, "You're talking about Momoko, aren't you? Look, I'd like to be her friend as well as yours, so please, allow me to assist you."

"Find, but stay out of the way" Kaarii told him before continuing to walk to class. 'Why did I just agree to that?' she then asked of herself.

"If I can't win you heart, maybe I can at least gain your friendship...and then I'll go for your heart, again" Josh quietly said to her retreating figure.

"Why are you being so evasive with me?!" Miyako shouted in askance of Takaaki.

Takaaki went to give her an answer when there was a really loud clap of thunder outside and the power cut out causing Miyako to jump into his arms while letting out a scream from being startled.

"Alright, everyone, quiet down, please. Now, open your desks and pull out your flashlights. You are to proceed to your lockers and gather your things. School is dismissed for the rest of the day" their teacher announced while also pulling out her own flashlight.

Upon her arrival home, Momoko was sent to the bathing room to take off her wet clothes and to place them in the wash. She just removed her shirt when she heard her father come home and knew that he'd be waiting to try to talk to her outside the door.

Finished undressing and wrapped in a towel, she opened the door and saw her father standing there. With determination and stubbornness, she started to walk past him when he grabbed hold of her wrist to stop her. Momoko turned to shoot a hate-filled glare at him just as a bolt of lightning flashed through the window and lit up her eyes which seemed even more fierce because of it, Hachizou quickly let go.

"I just wanted a moment to talk to you" he told her in a defeated tone.

Momoko made no reply, but turned to face him completely, though the anger she felt towards him was still quite strong.

"I've heard from your mother about this new guy...uh, The Phantom, I do believe he's calling himself" Hachizou said while carefully picking his words.

"What about him?" Momoko asked him.

"I...I was just wondering what you could tell me about him" Hachizou replied.

"Why don't you wait for a call from you lying informant to tell you some further lies for you to believe over me? Why do you want to know, anyways; you plan on killing him, too?" Momoko snapped in reply.

"Momoko-chan...go on up to your room and get changed; Hachizou-san, may I see you in the kitchen?" Kakiko said as she interrupted the discussion.

As Momoko dashed off for her room, Hachizou followed his wife into the kitchen where she signaled for him to take a seat at the table.

"What is it that you wanted to know?" Kakiko asked after a couple of minutes of silence.

"I just want to know what her feelings were on him" Hachizou said simply.

"From what she's told me, Momoko is somewhat interested in him, but for the most part, she's denying herself the chance to get to know him. She's determined to live out the rest of her life in mourning for Luke" Kakiko told him as she sat down across the table from him to drink a cup of tea.

As the storm moved on, Momoko soon descended the stairs, wearing a black blouse with a red skirt, her red high-heeled, fringed spaghetti-strap sandals which wrapped around her ankles with bows upon the open toe-box, and still wore her black hair bow.

"Going out dancing with your friends, again?" Kakiko asked as she and Hachizou spied their eldest daughter.

"Yes, ma'am" Momoko replied.

"Very well, but don't forget about your 10 o'clock curfew" Kakiko said as she walked up and kissed Momoko on the forehead before dismissing her.

"You aren't even going to try to make her at least eat dinner with the family first?" Hachizou asked with mild frustration at the fact that even his wife was keeping him from speaking with Momoko.

Picking up a book entitled, 'A Parent's Guide to Child Psychology' and opened it to the chapter she had bookmarked called, 'Dark Emotions and How to Deal With Them', she then placed it in front of him.

"According to this, dark emotions can lead to thoughts of vengeance and suicide. It also says that the best way to deal with such dark feelings is to find a new outlet for them in a constructive means before they can reach their culmination. Momoko likes to dance and lose herself to some music, so I figure if she's permitted to do so, she won't be further tempted by such dark feelings" Kakiko told him while turning and stirring a pot of water that had some soba noodles cooking in it.

As Hachizou read it, he blanched at the thought of coming home and finding his daughter dead by her own hand when he commented, "Well, it sure beats the alternative."

"If you think that's something, read the part on vengeful feelings; that's even scarier and Momoko has already had a brush with that one" Kakiko told him.

"Wait, she holds me partly responsible for Luke's death, which could mean..." Hachizou started to say when he glanced up at his wife.

Kakiko said nothing but slowly turned to look at him before nodding her head.

"I think I'll start locking out bedroom door at night just to be safe" Hachizou said as he closed the book while being careful not to lose Kakiko's page.

"Well, I've since spoken with her and we came to an agreement. I put her tanto into a shadow box where she could still see it, but she can't gain access to it as I put it up where she can't get to it in the event her dark emotions start taking control of her. Also, by letting her go out to dance at night, she's too tired when she comes home to act on any of said feelings and I typically meet her in her room to help put her to bed" Kakiko said as she opened a cupboard and pulled out a glass, filled it with milk, and returned it to the refrigerator; she'd put it in the microwave to heat up the milk a few minutes before Momoko would come home as she was keeping to her curfew.

"Yes, but what about...?" Hachizou started to ask when Kakiko held up a hand to silence him.

"There's also a lock on the knife drawer and another on the cabinet door that I keep the knife block in; as you said, better safe than sorry" Kakiko told him in reassurance.

As Momoko was walking towards the night club, she began to sing...

" _As I walk this land of broken dreams_..." Momoko sang, as she saw that the part of town that she would walk through to go to Chez Tokyo.

" _I have visions of many things. But happiness is just an illusion filled with sadness and confusion_..." Momoko sang, as she saw a bustling street with open shops and beautiful scenery. However, it changed into a dark, gloomy, run-down part of town in her eyes.

" _What becomes of the broken-hearted, who had love that's now departed_..." Momoko sang, as she thought of Luke's mother, who was a widow. She imagined Rebekah at Bruce's grave, putting black roses down there.

" _I know I've got to find some kind of peace of mind_ " Momoko sang, as she looked at a poster of a couple in love. She saw it was something out a Charles Boyer scene.

" _Maybe_..." Momoko sang, as she shook her head in tears.

" _The fruits of love grow all around, but for me they come a tumblin' down_ " Momoko sang, sadly; she had found herself under a few heart-shapped apple trees. However, the apples decayed and they all fell on her head, as if trying to beat her down.

" _Everyday heartaches grow a little stronger. I can't stand this pain much longer!_ " Momoko sang, as her heart slowly turned black and then started cracking in places.

" _I walk in shadows, searching for light. Cold and alone, no comfort in sight_ " Momoko sang, as she walked in the darkness, and there was no one else around to make her happy. Not her favorite candies, sweets, or anything.

" _Hoping and prayin' for someone to care. Always movin' and goin' nowhere_ " Momoko sang, while imagining the Phantom, but she immediately shook that thought out of her mind before going and walking around in a dark void.

" _What becomes of the broken-hearted, who had love that's now departed?_ " Momoko sang, thinking of all of the widows and people who lost their loved ones to tragedy.

" _I know I've got to find some kind of peace of mind_ " Momoko sang, as she ran out of the shadows to try and find some light; nothing.

" _Help me, please!_ " Momoko sang, as she raised her head up and screamed in song.

" _I'm searching though I don't succeed. For someone's love there's a growing need_ " Momoko sang, imagining herself in the arms of some young man, but who that was, she had no idea.

" _All is lost, there's no place for beginning. All that's left is an unhappy ending_ " Momoko sang.

She imagined herself in a white tutu with father-based accessories. She was with an anonymous young man, dancing with her, but while they both started to dance on the water, the water turned murky, her outfit turned black, and then they wound up falling into the lake, before washing up on shore of the lake a few hours later; they had drowned, while holding each other in their arms.

" _Now what becomes of the broken-hearted who had love that's now departed? Now what becomes of the broken-hearted who had love that's now departed?_ " Momoko sang, tears flowing.

" _Now what becomes of the broken-hearted? Tell me what becomes of the broken-hearted? Tell me, tell me what becomes of the broken-hearted?_ " Momoko sang, leaning up against a wall of bricks.

" _Tell me, tell me, tell me. Oooh... The broken-hearted. Now departed..._ " Momoko sang, before running and trying to get to Chez Tokyo.

"I _know I've got to find some kind of peace of mind_ " Momoko sang, feeling her heart shatter. She started to run faster, trying to get away from the darkness.

" _I'll be searching everywhere just to find someone who cares_ " Momoko sang, looking around to see someone who could relate to her and could possibly fall in love with her.

" _What becomes of the broken-hearted? Now what becomes of the broken-hearted?_ " Momoko sang, feeling her heart shatter into pieces.

" _Who had love that's now departed?_ " Momoko sang, before falling to her knees, hugging them, and sobbing sadly.

However, she did not realize that someone was behind her: The Phantom. He saw her in her sad state, and he gently put his hand on her shoulder.

" _Heartbroken child, so lost, so helpless. Yearning for love and guidance..."_ he sang, going in tune with 'Phantom Of The Opera', trying to cheer Momoko up.

Momoko turned around to see her mysterious new friend.

"It's you..." Momoko said, standing up. "You're here again..."

He hugged Momoko, and gently rubbed her back, before saying, "Go ahead and cry; let it all out."

Momoko started crying loudly into his chest, trying her best to make sure she did not disturb anyone else.

Finally able to pull herself together, she told him, "You shouldn't be here; you're life is in danger now...because of me."

"Oh really, and just why is that?" the Phantom asked after enjoying a belly-laugh for about five minutes.

"My father was asking me about you! He and my psychotic ex-boyfriend killed my last boyfriend and when word gets to my ex about you...they'll plot and execute your death, too" Momoko told him, desperately hoping that he would turn her away.

"I'm not afraid of them. Your heart needs to be healed and I will face anything danger to see that it does heal" the Phantom told her and she tightly embraced him.

"I'm supposed to remain faithful to Luke and mourn him for the rest of my life and not fall in love with another. And here I am...breaking my vow to him" Momoko said as she finally confessed her real feelings to him.

* * *

 **Act Five:**

 **Scene Three: Interruption**

Entering Chez Tokyo and showing the maitre d their membership cards, Kaarii and Josh began scanning the place for signs of either Momoko or the Phantom. Spying them first, Josh reached over and gave Kaarii's elbow a gentle squeeze before pointing to the dance floor where the two could be seen sharing a dance.

"Come on, we need to get to the truth of this Phantom's identity" Kaarii said determinedly.

"Are you sure; they really seem to be having a good time...Momoko especially" Josh replied as he noticed the smile on Momoko's face as well as the blush in her cheeks.

"Focus, Josh-kun...this guy could also be dangerous. Remember 'The Phantom of The Opera'...for all we know, he's some strange psychotic genius in disguise, too" Kaarii pointed out.

"Good point. So what's the game plan?" Josh inquired.

"You get Momoko away from him and I'm going to try to expose the Phantom for who he really is by grabbing his mask while you keep her away" Kaarii said as they began walking towards the dance floor.

'I'll get her out of the way alright, but I'm staying by your side in the event he tries to hurt you' Josh quietly said to himself.

Wading through the many other dancers, Kaarii positioned herself behind the Phantom when Josh rushed up and moved in between him and Momoko, grabbing a hold of her hands to whisk her away. At that same moment, Kaarii jumped up onto the Phantom and tried to grab a hold of his mask, but he pulled her around to stand in front of him and now held both of her wrists.

"Speaking of girls who need to let their hearts heal..." the Phantom said to her firmly.

"I don't know who you are, but I won't let you hurt my best friend! I'm going to take that stupid mask of yours away and expose you for who you really are!" Kaarii shouted as she kept trying to get him to release her.

Kaoru soon came running up when Josh pushed Momoko into Kaoru's arms as he said, "Here, keep her safe; I'm going to go help Kaarii!"

Turning and seeing Kaarii struggling to get out of the Phantom's grasp, he ran up and tackled the Phantom to the floor.

"Get his mask!" Kaarii shouted to Josh as the two were wrestling with one another.

Managing to give Josh the slip, the Phantom got to his feet and took off running for the stairwell to the roof. With Kaarii hot on his heels and Josh not far behind her, the Phantom broke through the door to the roof and quickly turned to the left as he knew that the edge of the building was just six feet away from the door.

Kaarii soon burst through the door, but kept running so that she could not stop in time and ran right off the edge of the building.

"Kyaaaa!" Kaarii screamed, as she began to fall off the roof.

"KAARII-CHAN!" Josh hollered, as he saw her fall off the roof.

He made dove down to the roof and grabbed a hold of Kaarii's wrist just in time.

"J-Josh?" Kaarii said, in surprise that Josh came for her. She was dangling from the roof, with Josh holding on to her wrist.

However, Josh was slowly starting to slip down after her despite his best efforts to pull her up while also stopping himself from being pulled down with her.

'What is he doing?' Kaarii thought, as she looked up at Josh.

Seeing him wincing from the pain, sweating from the stress, and grunting with effort while trying to pull himself and Kaarii up, Kaarii blushed a bit as his gallantry.

"Grab my hand!" A voice said and Kaarii looked up to see the Phantom was now laying on the roof beside Josh and stopping him from being pulled down with her.

Reaching up, Kaarii grabbed a hold of the Phantom's free hand and both he and Josh managed to pull her back up to safety.

However, Josh lost his footing. He flailed his hands to try and regain his balance while on one foot, but he wound up falling on top of Kaarii.

"Get off!" Kaarii said, uncomfortable. She blushed harder as the situation grew a little crazier for her. Her heart began pounding, while Josh was breathing heavily; he was also red in the face.

Rising back up to his feet, the Phantom gave Kaarii a reassuring pat on the shoulder before giving Josh a pat on the back prior to taking off into the night air and vanished without a trace.

"Josh, please, get..." Kaarii began, blushing harder. She wanted to crawl out from under Josh, but her body refused to listen to her for some reason.

Kaarii was lying down on her back, and since she was stuck, she was forced to look up at Josh. The full moon was just behind his head. Kaarii noticed that Josh looked more dapper and debonair with the full-moon back-lighting.

'I... never realized how handsome he looks in this lighting...' Kaarii thought, not voicing her thoughts.

Kaarii also noticed that underneath the sleeves Josh was wearing, that he had a little bit of muscle on him. He was not as buff as Rikiya, but he had enough hypotrophy on him that it was noticeable.

'He's worked out, too...' Kaarii thought; she noticed that her hands were on his triceps. She gasped a little bit in surprise, before shaking her head and snapping herself out of her thoughts. 'No! No! Don't steer into those dangerous waters again!'

"Kaarii-chan, I'm so glad..." Josh said, relieved that Kaarii was okay.

"D-D-Didn't I tell you to stay with Momoko?" Kaarii asked to Josh while they were catching their breath; she turned her face away to hide her redness and to give the impression of aloofness.

"Forget that!" Josh said, nearly shouting. "Don't scare me like that, Kaarii; I was so worried!"

Hearing this, Kaarii was taken aback; she gasped lightly, and her eyes widened. The only boys she ever heard that come from was her male family members.

"I don't know what I'd do if you were hurt, or worse!" Josh said, close to tears. "Don't ever do that again, okay?"

"H-How was I supposed to know that the roof was that small?" Kaarii said in her defense; she was surprised that Josh was scared for her safety. She was used to that sort of speech coming from her family members, but not a boy.

"Touche; I can't believe I'm saying this, but if the Phantom hadn't helped, we probably both would have ended up in the hospital." Josh said.

"The Phantom!" Kaarii said, realizing her mission. "Snap, where'd he go?!"

Josh started to grow a little jealous; Kaarii was someone precious to him, and for another guy to be the object of her attentions was not sitting well with Josh. He knew that she meant to figure out who the Phantom was in an attempt to protect Momoko, but Josh still felt like Kaarii had yet to fall in love with him.

"He's gone," Josh said. "Vanished after he helped us."

"For crying out loud..." Kaarii griped. "I doubt this is the last I've seen of him; I don't know why, but there's something about him that's unnerving..."

"Forget it for now; let's just go inside and rest there" Josh suggested as he rose to his feet and helped Kaarii in rising up, too.

Momoko was inside and leaning against Kaoru, crying from having her night interrupted by Kaarii and Josh when a paper lotus flower drifted down from the ceiling and landed upon the bar beside her. Glancing over, the bartender who had been trying to help Kaoru cheer up Momoko, unfolded the origami flower.

"Don't cry for me, Momoko-chan, for not even most nimble of minks can nab a phantom in the night - The Phantom" the bartender read aloud and Momoko looked up at her for a moment before snatching the note from her hand and reading it for herself.

Still quite shaken from her ordeal, Kaarii walked back inside while holding onto Josh who had an arm wrapped tightly around her. Kaoru turned to go check up on them when Momoko shot them a nasty look before downing her milkshake and leaving for home.

It was the park at night in Tokyo. Kaarii had just split off from Josh as his home was in one direction while hers was in another, and needless to say, she was already regretting what had happened a little while ago. While her head was telling her not to fall for it, to keep up her emotional walls, to shut him out... For some reason, her heart pounded when he got intimate with her.

Looking at the flowers that she was given, Kaarii moaned in annoyance and shook her head.

"Ugh, what's going on with me?! I learned my lesson the last time!" Kaarii said, as she stood up.

Music started to play, and she said, "Finally, a moment where I can just vent..."

" _If there's a prize for rotten judgement... No doubt I've already won that._ " Kaarii sang, as walked over the park bridge. She saw a statue of Cupid, and merely turned it away from her in annoyance.

" _No boy is worth the plain deception..._ " Kaarii sang, as she walked past a few statues that were some of her gal-pals, with the exception of Momoko. They all turned to Kaarii, as if they heard what she sang.

"I _'ll never let it go! Been there, done that!_ " Kaarii sang, as she threw the flowers over her shoulder in annoyance.

" _Who d'you think you're kidding? He's the Earth and Heaven to you!_ " The statues sang, as they came to life.

Kaarii covered her ears as she sat down on a rock, trying to tune out what she was hearing.

" _Try to keep it hidden! Kaarii-chan, we can see right through you!_ " They sang, as one of them brought the flowers back over to Kaarii.

" _Oh, no..._ " Kaarii sang, trying not to let her emotions take over.

" _Girl, you can't conceal it; we know how you feel and who you're thinking of..._ " The statues sang, as the one of Himeko shook the flowers in front of Kaarii.

She merely brushed them away and started to walk before singing, " _Oh..._ "

" _Fat chance! As if! I won't say it, no, no!_ " Kaarii sang, as she kept walking and tried to make some distance.

" _You swoon, you sigh, why deny it, oh-oh?_ " The statues sang, as they danced to the lyrics of the music.

" _It's too cliche; I won't say I'm in love._ " Kaarii sang, as she kept trying to stay in pace with the song.

" _Shoo-doop, shoo-doop. Oooh..._ " The statues sang, confused by Kaarii's behavior.

" _I learned my lesson the hard way,_ " Kaarii sang, as she saw a statue of two people kissing, but she turned away, scornfully. "I _t feels so good when it starts out._ "

" _My head is screaming 'reign it in, girl!'_ " Kaarii sang, before she turned to the statues; they had all held their positions. " _There's no way I'm going to cry my heart out! Oh, no..._ "

" _You keep on denying, who you are and how you're feeling! Kaarii-chan, we're not buying! Girl, we saw you hit the ceiling!_ " The statues sang.

" _Oh, no!_ " Kaarii sang, pulling her ears.

" _Face it like a grown-up! When you gonna own up that you've got, got, got it bad?_ " They sang, as Kaarii sprinted to get away.

" _Oh! Fat chance! As if! I won't say it, no, no!_ " Kaarii sang, hopping along some rocks.

She tripped and grabbed on to something. She looked up, and blushed, seeing it was Josh, only for it to be a figment of her imagination; in reality, it was a tree.

" _Give up, give in. Check the grin, you're in love._ " The statues sang, as Kaarii shook her head, snapping out of her daze.

"T _his scene won't play! I won't say I'm in love... (You're doing flips; read our lips: you're in love) No, no!_ " Kaarii sang.

Going from a walk to a run, Kaarii started to run her way home, but the statues were somehow following her.

" _You're way off-base! I won't say it!_ " Kaarii sang.

" _She won't say it! No!_ " The statues sang.

Kaarii dashed into her house, ignoring greetings from her dad and her brother.

" _Get off my case! I won't say it!_ " Kaarii sang, feeling the pressure.

The statues had followed her home.

" _Girl don't be proud. It's okay; you're in love._ " The statues sang; they placed the flowers on her desk in her bedroom before leaving.

Entering her room, Kaarii saw the bouquet on her desk. She shook her head before singing, " _Oh... No way, no how... I won't say I'm in love..._ "

" _Shalalalalala... Ah..._ " The statues sang.

"What's with her?" Jeikobu asked of his father.

"I don't know; it must be a girl thing" Meruvin said with a sigh and they soon also turned in for the night.

* * *

 **Act Five:**

 **Scene Four: Deliberation**

Waking up the following morning, Kaarii skipped breakfast as she headed off for the park to meet up with the other girls as they had secretly decided to have an al fresco breakfast together. As she arrived, she stopped to notice the statues, now inanimate and minding their own business despite the fact that Kaarii was now giving them all dirty looks.

"Over here, Kaarii-chan!" Miyako called out while waving her hand as she and Kaoru were getting ready to set out the picnic blanket.

Jogging over, Kaarii sat down while Miyako began using hot pads to extract a couple of bento boxes from off of a ceramic hot stone so as to keep their breakfast warm. Meanwhile, Kaoru pulled out and poured some kind of juice from a thermos.

"Nothing like pancakes and tamagoyaki chased with orange juice/iced tea for an international breakfast" Miyako said with a giggle as the girls began to enjoy their breakfast.

"Is Momoko not joining us this morning?" Kaarii asked after finishing her tamagoyaki.

"No, she said she was going to sleep in this morning; something about a bad night out, but I didn't wish to pursue the issue" Miyako replied and Kaoru just looked up as she knew what had happened but wasn't about to share her knowledge with the other two.

"You know, not that I mind getting up for a picnic breakfast, but what was this all about, anyways? I mean, you don't normally ask to meet up with us without rhyme or reason, Kaarii-chan" Kaoru inquired while finishing off her beverage.

"We need to discuss this Phantom person; there's more to him than meets the eye" Kaarii said as she finally got down to business.

"What are your concerns and/or misgivings on him, Kaarii-chan?" Miyako asked in mild confusion.

"I'm concerned that this Phantom may very well be a real-life Phantom of the Opera...a psychopath in disguise with Momoko as his sole target and may at any point seduce her into a false sense of security to do any one of a number of unspeakable things to her" Kaarii admitted of her concerns.

"I think you're partially right, but in this case, while the male characters are still the same, I think their situations are a bit reversed" Kaoru said as she was now lounging on her right side and propping her head up with her right hand.

"You mean that we're still dealing with Raoul and Erik, but with Raoul in the Phantom's place and Erik in Raoul's place while still being the disfigured person he is?" Miyako asked as she was trying to understand what Kaoru meant.

"Exactly, and Sakamoto is playing the part of Raoul and Momoko playing the part of Christine...only thing is, she's already set her heart upon the Phantom and wants absolutely nothing to do with Sakamoto" Kaoru added to help with further understanding of her analogy.

"Still, though, we don't know who this Phantom really is" Kaarii pointed out, though there was something about him that kept pulling her instincts in one direction even though she knew that it was impossible.

"You have a hunch or something, don't you, Kaarii-chan?" Miyako asked as she noticed the expression on Kaarii's face.

"The Phantom is the person who's helping me to heal after losing Luke. Luke is still there in the shattered part of my heart and may never heal, but the other part of my heart is almost healed up and is being held together by the Phantom. So do us both a favor and stop trying to interfere!" Momoko said firmly, ending in shouting, to Kaarii.

"But, Momoko-chan, she's only looking after your best interest" Miyako started to say in a calming manner.

"How, by trying to humiliate him in front of the whole nightclub?! If you ever try anything like that ever again, I'm going to lose it on you, too, Kaarii-chan! I've already two people on my hit-list; don't add yourself to it or you will not be a happy person!" Momoko yelled at them prior to storming off towards the stream that ran through the park.

"Did she just threaten me?" Kaarii asked of the other two girls.

"Given your behavior from last night, can you blame her? Look, I hate to tell you this, but many others saw and told me about how you ran off of the roof of Chez Tokyo last night and how both Josh _and_ the Phantom saved you. You may not like hearing this, but if you're not careful, you're going to let your boy-hatred get the better of you and it's going to wind up killing you" Kaoru told her and Kaarii sat back as though she had just been verbally slapped across the face.

"Perhaps you should take a bit of your own advice, Kaoru-chan" Miyako lightly chastised her friend. "So anyways, what was it you were going to say before Momoko showed up?"

"I was going to say that I think that this Phantom is...somehow and someway, even thought it's 98% impossible...is Luke" Kaarii finally admitted.

"Like you said, it's 98%, though I might be more prone to say 99.999%, impossible. I also saw the news report; the only way he could have survived that was if he were immortal. Though it would explain why he calls himself 'The Phantom'" Kaoru replied with a yawn.

"So then...is Luke now playing Patrick Swayze's part in 'Ghost'?" Miyako asked aloud, returning to their earlier analogies.

"You know, you may not be too far off there, Miyako-chan" Kaoru said as she closed her eyes and started to drift off to sleep. "By the way, Rikiya and I outwardly admitted our love to one another; kind of hard not to when he's giving me such a foot massage that I couldn't help but blush from the dirty thoughts running through my mind."

"T.M.I., Kaoru-chan" Kaarii said wryly while Miyako was now clasping her hands together with sparkles of excitement twinkling in her eyes as she felt there was hope for Kaoru yet.

"Aw-w-w-w...I'm so happy for you!" Miyako said with tears starting to brim in her eyes.

"*Sigh* I may as well admit it, too; I've got an informal date with Josh in about a couple of hours. It was part of a bet we had made; if we were successful in last night's mission to unmask the Phantom, he would give me a week of peace from his constant shenanigans...if we weren't, I'd go out on an informal date with him to the local cafe for drinks" Kaarii told them and now even Kaoru managed to smile at her.

"Just do yourself a favor...have a good time" Kaoru said with encouragement to Kaarii as she rose up and prepared to head off to meet up with Josh.

"Ugh, I can't believe I'm doing this…" Kaarii muttered, as she was in front of her full-length mirror in her bedroom as she had first returned home to dress more appropriately for the afternoon with Josh.

She had put on a carnation pink cocktail dress with no sleeves, a sweetheart neckline, pink rhinestones on the torso, a mauve sash in the back, and a matching choker. Her shoes were two-inch, carnation pink wedges with wraps on them. Much to her chagrin, her dad had her put her hair up in an up-do ponytail with a rose as the pin, and she was wearing some pink eyeshadow and lipstick.

" _Took a deep breath in the mirror,_ " Kaarii sang, and then looked at her shoes. " _He didn't like it when I wore high heels, but I do._ "

Kaarii soon left the house, and she locked the door behind her; she rolled her eyes before putting her iPhone earbuds in and played her favorite songs on the phone. She remembered a few things about her previous boyfriend, but she refused to let it get the better of her.

" _Turn the lock and put my headphones on. He always said he didn't get this song, but I do, I do._ " Kaarii sang.

She made it to the restaurant that she and Josh agreed to meet at. She took a deep breath, expecting to be the first one there. Kaarii opened the door and then she walked in. Kaarii asked the maitre d about her reservation for the night under the name 'Josh Jones', and the maitre d brought her over to the dinning room.

Kaarii saw Josh sitting at a table for two, and as he looked in her direction, he smiled widely and he waved at her, gesturing her to come over to the table. Josh being there before her threw Kaarii for a loop and she was surprised to find that he had beat her there.

" _Walked in expecting you'd be late, but you got here early and you stand and wave._ " Kaarii sang.

Kaarii slowly walked over to the table and was about to sit in the chair across from Josh when he gave her a 'stop' gesture with his hand. He stood up with a smile, and he came over to Kaarii's side of the table. He pulled out the chair, and gently helped her in her seat before pushing her chair back in, and then going back to his chair. He smiled at Kaarii and rested his elbow on the table, while resting his hand on his face. Kaarii smiled and blushed a bit as she realized how nice this was.

" _You pull my chair out and help me in, and you don't know how nice that is, but I do._ " Kaarii sang, as she looked at Josh.

After the conversation got started, Kaarii said something that came off as normal to her, but to Josh, it was actually quite funny. He threw his head back, chuckling, like he was a seven-year-old boy again, and while he managed to keep the volume down, he kept on laughing. Josh wiped a tear from his eye and he said something about Kaarii having a good sense of humor. Kaarii looked at him in confusion and remembered that every time she cracked a joke in front of Daisuke, he groaned in annoyance, saying that her sense of humor needed to be sharpened by a lot.

" _But you throw your head back laughing like a little kid,_ " Kaarii sang, as she saw this. " _It's strange that you think I'm funny, 'cause he never did._ "

Kaarii remembered that over the past eight months, she had been critical of the love lives of her friends. Kaarii also recalled how she felt her heart break into pieces when she learned the truth about Daisuke's personality. She imagined herself in a spotlight, with an anime heart next to her cracking, then being lit on fire, causing her to to start crying, and then as the ashes fell, there was a breeze that blew them away, causing her to fall to her knees and sob.

" _I've been spending the last eight months, thinking all love ever does is break and burn and end…_ " Kaarii sang.

Kaarii then looked to the side other and saw a young couple around their age kissing each other passionately, albeit they were begin quiet. Kaariitried to resist smiling, but she looked away to avoid it, but she ended up cracking a smile for a split second.

" _But on a Wednesday in a cafe, I watched it begin again._ " Kaarii sang a bit.

After what seemed to be a little while, Kaarii and josh kept their conversation going. Josh had mentioned something about his mother's cookbooks that she had written. She smiled shyly at this, and quietly mentioned that she had the same number of those exact cookbooks, and both Josh and Kaarii smiled.

" _You said you never met one girl who had as many May Jones cookbooks as you, but I do._ " Kaarii said, with a small smile.

Josh noticed that Kaarii was acting a bit shy, but while he was not sure why she had a change in demeanor, Kaarii knew full well why she was acting this way; she had no intention of letting her guard down with anyone.

" _We tell stories and you don't know why I'm coming off a little shy, but I do._ " Kaarii sang.

Kaarii once again said something that made Josh laugh a bit. Once again, he threw his head back and started to laugh a bit. Kaarii once again free a little confused at this behavior because she always felt like she had a poor sense of humor due to her ex's constant bombardment of hate.

 _"But you throw your head back laughing like a little kid. I think it's strange you think I'm funny, cause he never did._ "

Kaarii remembered all the times she rebuked Josh for his "insidious" attempts at her heart, stating that she could not trust any boy with her own love life. She also remembered the days that whenever she made Daisuke a gift, he would deliberately break it, burn it, and damage it completely before throwing it in the trash. Kaarii saw that as her love and her heart all being smashed, torched, and trashed, causing her to cry.

" _I've been spending the last eight months thinking all love ever does is break and burn and end…_ " Kaarii sang.

Kaarii soon saw an older couple, in their late twenties at least, kissing while she and Josh were walking back to Kaarii's house. Kaarii shook her head before turning back and following Josh.

 _"But on a Wednesday in a cafe, I watched it begin again._ " Kaarii sang, before turning her face away.

As Josh and Kaarii were walking down the block for Josh to take her home, Kaarii was about to say something about Josh being completely different from her ex. She was about to open her mouth, but she failed to say anything because she knew that it was not worth opening up old wounds.

" _And we walked down the road to my house, and I almost brought him up._ "

Josh immediately started to talk about his favorite Christmas movies that he would watch with his family on an annual basis, which included movies like 'How The Grinch Stole Christmas', 'The Polar Express', and 'The Nutcracker'. Kaarii immediately became interested in this and she started to go along with it.

" _But you start to talk about the movies your family watches every Christmas and I want to talk about that._ " Kaarii sang.

Kaarii then remembered one photo of her and Daisuke and she then mentally ripped it into shreds and threw them in the fireplace. She smiled a little bit as she started to talk to Josh a little more.

" _And for the first time what's past is past._ " Kaarii sang.

Kaarii recalled one of her favorite scenes in one of the clay-mation movies of Christmas where it told the story of Santa's origins in a town that banned toys. Kaarii said that she had failed to see the problem with recreational activities that toys created, and Josh laughed in agreement.

" _Cause you throw your head back laughing like a little kid. It's strange that you think I'm funny cause he never did._ "

Kaarii recalled how broken and sad she was over the past eight months, including a shattered heart, burning pain, and an ending love that she had gone through, none of which she had asked for.

" _I've been spending the past eight months thinking that all love does is break and burn and end… But on a Wednesday in a cafe I watched it begin again._ " Kaarii sang, as she saw what other couples were doing that night.

Kaarii came back into the house and she sang once more, " _But on a Wednesday in a cafe, I watched it begin again._ "

Kaarii admitted to herself she had a good time, but she remained stubborn and still refused to think that it would end well for her. She decided to shut the door and just go to bed that night, trying to forget she even had fun.

"Stop denying your heart, little one; for whatever nightmare it was that did this to you, Josh and I shall avenge you" a quiet voice vowed from the roof above her window before a shadowy image with a white mask and an abnormally large sword took off into the night.

Kaarii shuddered; her instincts kicked in again, and she ran to the window. She narrowed her eyes, and then she thought aloud, "Impossible...how can the Phantom know where I live? And I thought he carried a sword much smaller than that...wait a second! That's a buster sword! But only one person in all of Tokyo do I know that carries one of those so well...but that's impossible! Luke's dead!"

"Kaarii, are you alright in there?" she then heard her father ask.

"Uh, yeah, dad; I was just talking to the moon" Kaarii fibbed, hoping her father would buy it.

"Well bid it a good night and then get back into bed; you've got school in the morning" her father reminded her and she slid back into bed to try to fall back to sleep.

"If you are still alive, Luke...I will find and reunite you with Momoko" Kaarii then silently vowed before turning over and falling asleep.

* * *

 **Things finally start coming together as secrets are revealed in Act 6! But only if you review...**

* * *

 **Songs Used:**

 **All I Have To Do Is Dream - The Everly Brothers**

 **What Become Of The Broken-Hearted - Joan Osbourne version (Originally performed by the Temptations)**

 **I Won't Say I'm In Love - The Cheetah Girls**

 **Begin Again - Taylor Swift**


	6. Act Six

**Thanks for the reviews, everyone. Sorry for the long chapters, Mystical Raven, but I've a lot to cover and only a few more Acts to do it all in. Speaking of which, let's get back to the action...**

* * *

 **Act Six:**

 **Scene 1: Kakiko Meets The Phantom**

It had taken a while, but after finally getting Momoko to settle down enough to get her anger in check, Kakiko sent her on to school.

Kuriko left a few minutes later and Hachizou left for work. Kakiko then set to work on getting her daily chores done and soon also left.

Arriving a little after one in the afternoon, Kakiko cautiously entered the nightclub where they were just starting to set up. Approaching the bar, Kakiko sat down when the bartender finally turned to notice her.

"Uh, I'm sorry, but we don't start serving for another three hours" he told her with a smile.

"I'm not looking for a drink. I was hoping to meet someone to discuss my daughter" Kakiko quietly told him.

"Is there something I can assist you with?" inquired the maitre d as she walked up.

"Do any of you know where I can find someone called...The Phantom?" Kakiko inquired of them.

"He only shows up when he wants..." the maitre d started to say when the Phantom showed up, though this time he was carrying a small, barefoot girl wearing a white dress, had white cat ears, and even a white cat tail; obviously costume playing as a white cat.

Setting the girl down at one end of the bar with a coloring book and some crayons, he quietly told her something while stroking a hand through her long hair.

"Normally we have a policy against being barefoot in here, but as she's his little sister and she won't leave her seat, we tend to look the other way" the maitre d said to Kakiko as the manager walked out of his office to sit with the small girl.

"Sorry, my mother had to go to work and thus left my little sister in my charge" the Phantom explained to the manager who took up a crayon and began to color alongside of the young girl.

Turning the Phantom sat down with Kakiko who commented, "She's really a lovely young girl; your mother must be proud."

"We are, but I must admit, I find it strange that you would request a meeting and in such a way" the Phantom commented.

After escaping Kaarii and Josh, he had caught up with Momoko to escort her home. After seeing her to the door, he started to leave when Kakiko stepped out to stop his retreat and asked for an opportunity to meet with him at Chez Tokyo the following afternoon. Confused by her request, yet sensing an earnestness in her as well as a peaceful demeanor, he agreed to the meeting.

"I'm sorry, but I didn't want either Momoko or her father to know that I was looking to meet with you and that was the only way I could think of to do it" Kakiko replied.

"No worries, the manager loves keeping my little sister company and I finally get the opportunity to speak with Momoko's one sensible parent" the Phantom replied with a disarming smile.

"If I may, can I request to see the face beneath the mask; I'd like the opportunity to actually see the man my little girl is in love with" Kakiko requested and, much to her surprise, he reached up and actually removed his mask while keeping his eyes closed for a moment before finally opening them, half expecting her to run away from him. "I thought as much; you can put it back on if it makes you more comfortable."

"I had to find someway to return to her, but if the truth had become public knowledge, I feared those responsible would try to find a way to amend their error...or worse still, hurt her" he replied before wiping the tears from his eyes prior to reaching for his mask, but Kakiko set a hand atop his to stop him.

Looking up at her, she embraced him in a reassuring manner before telling him, "Momoko needs the real you more so than she needs her Phantom."

"I know, but I can't return just yet...not until I can find a way to clear my name" he replied as she passed him his mask to put back on.

"Then the Phantom you must be" she told him as she pulled Momoko's tanto from her purse and set it upon the bar.

"I gave this to her" he said as he tried to return it to Kakiko.

"I know; do you know of the trouble she's almost gotten into with it?" Kakiko asked of him and he shook his head 'no'.

Going into detail on the things Momoko had tried to do with it, the Phantom looked at her in shock when she finally said, "...and that's why I'm returning it to you. Like I said, she needs the real you more than she needs the Phantom. But, I've spoken my piece, and now I must be heading home to meet Momoko, so I'll bid you a good day."

"You're right, maybe it is time for this Phantom to step into the light...for Momoko's sake" the Phantom said as he stood up and slid the large dagger onto his belt. "But first, I must find a way to deal with my opponents."

"Just one more thing before I go...Hachizou...her father...is a misguided idiot who has watched too many adult hentai anime and thus believes there is no good to be found amongst motorcyclists. Sometimes I wonder how he even trusts our daughters' teachers and doctors. Oh well, I hope to see you...the real you...later."

"Count on it!" he called after her as she was leaving and she held her hand up to wave to him while leaving out the door.

Later that evening, standing in his bedroom with Amy zonked out on his bed and in her underwear, Luke donned his Phantom costume before turning to his mask and picked it up to look at it for a moment.

"Vanity was the main reason I put you on. I still wore the bandages to cover the last few bleeding scars but now that I'm healed...I wear you out of fear for my own well-being...as well as Momoko's. But some day soon, I hope to never have to wear you or the rest of this costume ever again. Well, maybe the tux, but not the rest of it. But for now, Momoko awaits her Phantom" Luke said as he placed the mask on, kissed Amy on the cheek so that she smiled in her sleep, and soon left off into the night after filling his mother in on Amy's overall condition.

"Oh, and before I forget, I made an appointment to have Amy's hair trimmed tomorrow...I'm going to need your help controlling her" Rebekah informed him.

Having suffered Leukemia at a rather young age, Amy lost her hair while going through chemotherapy. Once pronounced clear of her ailment and taken off the chemotherapy treatments, her hair grew back rather quickly and the very though of having it cut terrified her.

"What time?" Luke asked as he gave pause at the door.

"Ten o'clock" she told him and he nodded his head in acceptance and left.

It was because of his mild concern for Amy that he was a bit distracted that night and Momoko was obviously not happy about it as she crossed her arms and tapped her foot at him when he had failed to spin her back in after spinning her out during a dance.

"Sorry, I thought i saw someone 'unfriendly' at the door, but it was someone else" the Phantom lied to her.

"You've been distracted all evening; are you alright?" she asked of him.

"Is it that obvious? Okay, I'll confess, my little sister has an appointment tomorrow morning and I'm a little worried about her" the Phantom told her in honesty.

"You never told me you had a little sister" Momoko told him in surprise.

"I guess it never occurred to me to make mention of it" the Phantom confessed.

"Well it's no wonder you're distracted then. You know, if you should wish to call it an evening early, I won't hold it against you" Momoko offered, trying to be helpful.

"Her appointment isn't until ten...on second thought, 'Nosy and Nate' just walked in and seem to be heading in our direction, pardon me" the Phantom said as he kissed Momoko on the cheek to bid her goodnight and vanished without a trace.

"Darn it! He got away again!" Kaarii shouted in frustration as she and Josh finally managed to catch up with Momoko.

"You just don't know when to let it go, do you?" Momoko asked in anger before returning to the bar to finish off her strawberry smoothie.

"But Momoko-chan, what if he's dangerous and is merely wearing that disguise to fool you and once you give yourself up to him, he ravages you to the point he leaves you dying on the side of the street?!" Kaarii asked in deep concern.

"That's the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard! I swear, you're a lot like my idiotic father; stop staying up late at night watching those stupid anime porn/rape videos!" Momoko shouted and Kaarii stepped back in shock and disbelief of what she'd just been accused of.

"WHAT?! I'd never watch any of that filthy junk!" Kaarii shouted back.

Josh remained silent as he listened to the verbal cat-fight that was being engaged in front of him while looking at Kaarii in concern before quietly asking of himself, 'Is that what happened to you in the past, Kaarii-chan? Is that why you don't trust teenage boys? I should speak to your dad and see what happened in your past so I can help you heal.'

"If I weren't such a lady, I'd..." Kaarii started to yell at Momoko when Josh finally interrupted her.

"Come on, Kaarii-chan; this yelling match isn't going to get us anywhere. Let me escort you home" Josh told her as he stepped in between the two girls and began to encourage her towards the door.

"But..." Kaarii started to argue with him,

"She's obviously too focused on issues with her father to wish to be reasonable. No point in stooping to her level; it'll just make you wind up saying something that you can't take back and that could end up ruining your friendship" Josh told her in a calming tone of voice while leading her out of the building.

"Very well" Kaarii finally said with a sigh of defeat as she stopped fighting him and removed his hand from her arm while continuing to walk beside him while crossing her arms.

Removing his jacket, he then draped it over her shoulders much to her surprise as he quietly commented, "So you don't get cold."

"Thank you" she replied as they walked to her house.

Kaarii and Josh began walking home to Kaarii's place. Josh decided to break the ice; he chose his words carefully and spoke.

"Kaarii... I don't know why you don't trust boys, but I do have a hunch..." Josh said, as he gently took Kaarii's hand.

"Do you really?" Kaarii asked, suspiciously.

"Listen... I know you'll probably never believe me, but... I love you" Josh said.

Kaarii blushed before turning around, and looking Josh in the eye.

"I know I've been doing nothing but using gimmicks," Josh said. "That's probably why I haven't gotten anywhere. But the fact is, you're the first girl I've ever fallen in love with."

Kaarii blushed harder.

'I'm... his first love?!' Kaarii thought.

"I may not know what you've been through," Josh said. "But I don't intend on giving you up."

"You're really persistent, you know that?" Kaarii asked.

"I know I am" Josh said.

" _Some love is just a lie of the heart. The cold remains of what began with a passionate start_ " Kaarii sang; she remembered the time she first met her ex, and how it was such a happy, passionate time for her.

" _And they may not want it to end,_ " Kaarii sang, remembering how the situation became really bad for her. " _But it will; it's just a question of when._ "

Kaarii sighed before turning to Josh, and she continued to sing.

" _I've lived long enough to have learned the closer you get to the fire, the more you get burned_ " Kaarii sang; she imagined herself getting close to a heart-shaped flame. She found it beautiful, but as she got closer, she found the heat was hard for her to take.

She put her hand against the flame, and it burned. She screamed before backing off, and then the fire disappeared.

" _But that won't happen to us,_ " Josh sang, as he came closer to Kaarii, and tried to stress that he was going to be there for her. " _Cause it's always been a matter of trust._ "

Kaarii smiled; Josh was starting to understand.

" _I know you're an emotional girl,_ " Josh sang, putting his hands on her shoulders. " _It took a lot for you to not lose your faith in this world._ "

Kaarii nodded; Josh was right. It took the emotional support of her family and being able to drown herself in her baking to help her recover from such a painful experience.

" _I can't offer you proof, but you're going to face a moment of truth,_ " Josh sang. " _It's hard when you're always afraid. You just recover when another belief is betrayed._ "

Josh then hugged Kaarii gently, and pulled her in. He looked her in the eye and sang, " _So break my heart if you must; it's a matter of trust._ "

Kaarii was starting to feel more comfortable around Josh.

" _You can't go the distance with too much resistance_ " Kaarii sang.

" _I know you have doubts, but for God's sake, don't shut me out!_ " Josh sang, begging Kaarii to give him a chance, in hopes that she would come to love him.

" _This time you've got nothing to lose,_ " Josh sang, as he gently rubbed Kaarii's back. Kaarii went red in the face, feeling comfort. " _You can take it, you can leave it, whatever you choose._ "

Josh then broke the hug and looked Kaarii in the eye before singing, " _I won't hold back anything, and I'll walk away a fool or a king. Some love is just a lie of the mind. It's make believe until it's only a matter of time._ "

" _Some might have learned to adjust, but then it was never a matter of trust_ " Kaarii sang.

" _I'm sure you're aware love, we've both had our share of believing too long, when the whole situation was wrong_ " Josh sang, as he hugged Kaarii's shoulder with one arm and they kept walking back to Kaarii's house.

" _Some love is just a lie of the soul,_ " Kaarii sang, venting her experiences. " _A constant battle for the ultimate state of control. After you've heard lie upon lie, there can hardly be a question of why._ "

Kaarii saw a fire in a fireplace in a house across the street, and then she saw it go out.

" _Some love is just a lie of the heart, the cold remains of what began with a passionate start_ " Kaarii sang.

" _But that can't happen to us,_ " Josh sang. " _Cause its always been a matter of trust._ "

" _It's a matter of trust_ " Kaarii sang.

" _It's always been a matter of trust_ " Josh sang in turn.

" _It's a matter of trust_ " Kaarii sang once again.

" _Cause it's always been a matter of trust_ " Kaarii and Josh sang together.

At the door, they were met by Meruvin when Kaarii told Josh as she returned his jacket to him, "Thank you for escorting me home, it was very polite of you."

As she entered her home and headed off to her room, Josh stood there quietly.

"Would you like to come in, son?" Meruvin asked, as he saw Josh was still standing there, with a red face.

"I would, but I need to get home to help dad," Josh said. "But...you're her father, right?"

"Yes," Meruvin answered. "Is there something you want?"

"Um...can we get in a more private setting?" Josh asked. "I want to talk to you...about her."

"I see...you've been on the receiving end of her anti-boy rants?" Meruvin asked.

"Yes," Josh said. "But that doesn't matter to me...I love her."

"...I think you may just be the boy my little girl needs to heal her heart," Meruvin said. "How about we talk tomorrow while Kaarii is out? I'll tell you everything about her past."

Josh nodded, before saying, "Thank you, sir."

Melvin closed the door and Josh started to walk home. He was thinking, 'What is it about her past that made her shut boys out?'

Meanwhile, Kaarii was up in her room. She was sitting on her bed, hugging her knees, and the lights were out.

'Why is it that I feel so at ease when Josh is around? It doesn't feel bad, but...' Kaarii thought. She walked up to the window and looked out again. 'It's like things feel better than before...'

Kaarii sighed aloud before saying, "Maybe I should tell Momoko the truth about me... If she knows what happened, then maybe she won't be on my case so much."

She closed the curtains to her window before going to get some sleep.

* * *

 **Act Six:**

 **Scene Two: Kaarii's Secret**

The next morning, after breakfast, Kaarii sat up in her room doing a search on her computer only to sit back in frustration before turning to go and seek her father for some advice.

"Hey, dad...I've got a bit of a conundrum that I'm trying to solve and not getting very far; can you help me?" Kaarii asked of her father as she entered his home office.

"It would help if I knew what the puzzle was" Meruvin said as he smiled to his daughter.

"I'm trying to find some hidden information about someone who may have died a little over a month ago, but I can't find anything. Don't they mention it somewhere even if the person was cremated and their living family requested it not to be listed in the papers?" Kaarii explained to her father.

"To answer your baseline question, the answer is yes. But...you'd have to know which hospital said person was taken to and even then you'd have to have security clearance to gain such information. Unless...said person isn't as dead as you were led to believe, but then, to learn such information, you'd still need all of the same to learn that information, too. May I ask why it is and who it is that you're trying to find said information about?" Meruvin replied.

"Alright, I'll level with you, dad. One of my friends was killed in a M.V.A., but there was never any information in any of the obituary pages on the matter. Furthermore, I've recently met this guy calling himself 'The Phantom' who seems to have similarities to the guy. I risked my friendship with another while trying to unmask the Phantom the other night, but he managed to evade me...twice, and the first time almost wound up killing me as I couldn't stop my pursuit in time and ran off the edge of the roof. Thankfully, both Josh and the Phantom, who returned to help when I screamed out, managed to pull me back up before the Phantom took off into the night. I'm telling you, dad...I think that the Phantom and my deceased friend are actually one and the same and that he didn't die as we were led to believe" Kaarii explained in further detail.

"I had heard about that first incident; you're a very lucky girl to have such good friends...even if one of them is a mystery person. You're also a very lucky girl in that I didn't redden your bottom for putting your life and Josh's life in danger like that...but the past is in the past. I've got a meeting with a client in about an hour, but when I get finished, I'll see what I can do to help find your deceased friend. By the way, may I know his name so that I can look for him a bit better?" Meruvin requested.

"Armstrong...Luke Armstrong" Kaarii answered simply as her father walked up towards her.

"Alright, I've made note of his name, now, take Jeikobu and go play at the park; it's too nice of a day to waste inside" Meruvin said as he escorted Kaarii out of his office and gave her a gentle swat to her backside to get her moving.

"I'm getting; I'm getting!" Kaarii told him while rubbing her backside. "Come on, Jeikobu; we're going to the park!"

Kaarii and Jeikobu soon left off for the park to meet up with her friends, also hoping that Momoko would be with them so she could explain herself to them. Meanwhile, Meruvin headed for his office as he had a meeting with his 'client'.

"I must say, it's somewhat relieving to know that there's someone out there who's willing to care about Kaarii as much as you do" Meruvin complimented Josh as they sat down in his office together.

"Thank you, but if she's to heal, it would help if I knew her what happened in her past...about the monster that once beguiled and then mistreated her" Josh replied with concern.

"Just so you know, calling that guy a 'monster' is being very polite" Meruvin said with a sigh before going into further explanation.

Meanwhile, Kaarii had met up with her friends at the park, though Momoko was absent from the group.

"Hey, Kaarii-chan; and how this little cutie hanging out with you?" Miyako asked while smiling at the young boy standing beside her.

"This my little brother, Jeikobu" Kaarii replied while casting a look around for someone.

"If you're looking for Momoko, Kaarii-chan, then I'm afraid you won't find her. She's still at home, hiding in her room to keep away from her father" Himeko informed her as she had been one of those requested to hear her confession.

"Why don't you go play on the swings, Jeikobu; I need to talk with my friends" Kaarii then suggested to her little brother who then took off running for the swings a short distance away so that she could still keep an eye on him.

"So what's this about a 'confession', Kaarii-chan?" Hanayo asked while engaged in a game of cat's cradle with Fumika.

"I wanted to come clean and tell you about my past...about why I hate boys so much" Kaarii told them as she sat down with them as they all fixed their attention upon her. She then started to tell them as the scene wavered into a scene from the past, "His name is Daisuke..."

Kaarii and Daisuke were classmates at her old school, and he seemed like the kind of guy who dressed like a punk, but was not like that at all. He seemed to be attractive to Kaarii, and while she made eyes at him every now and again, it seemed like Daisuke noticed and he seemed to return the sentiment.

" _He is a hustler, he's no good at all,_ " Kaarii sang, as she started to realize her man's dark side. " _He is a loser, he's a bum, bum, bum, bum._ "

Kaarii saw the living situation at Daisuke's house; it was very cluttered, dirty, and the smell made her want to hurl.

" _He lies, he bluffs, he's unreliable_ " Kaarii sang, as flashed back to the day she and Daisuke first met, but back then, she had no idea how things were going to turn out.

" _He is a sucker with a gun, gun, gun, gun_ " Kaarii sang, as she remembered that he once pulled out a gun when he felt threatened by one of other gang bosses in the city. Much to Kaarii's shock, she backed off.

Kaarii was told by her family that she needed to keep her distance. As much as Kaarii hated to admit that they were right, she knew it was a bad idea. For some reason, she wanted to wait and see how things go, seeing if he would stop what he was doing for her sake.

" _I know you told me I should stay away,_ " Kaarii sang, remembering she once saw Daisuke outside her bedroom window, carrying spray paint cans in a bucket. " _I know you said he's just a dog astray._ "

Kaarii looked down an alley and she saw Daisuke painting on a wall with the spray paint the next day. She never saw that side of him; they had just started to date and she started to see his true colors. However, since it was still new, she was not sure whether or not he was being led astray or that was who he was deep down.

" _He's a bad boy with a tainted heart,_ " Kaarii sang, as she looked away and ran off. " _And even I know this ain't smart._ "

She ran to her mother's grave, and she put roses down on the grave before sitting on the stone, hoping that she could vent to her mother's spirit.

" _But mama, I'm in love with a criminal,_ " Kaarii sang, as she then flashed back to the first time Daisuke was rough with her. " _And this type of love isn't rational; it's physical._ "

Kaarii remembered when he first put his hands on her in a manner that scared her. She tried to pry him off, but she got nowhere.

" _Mama, please don't cry, I will be alright,_ " Kaarii sang to the gravestone. "A _ll reason aside, I just can't deny, I love the guy._ "

Kaarii was in love, and she knew it. She put her feelings before her brain, and unknown to her, it was a mistake she would regret for the rest of her life.

Later, she saw Daisuke doing something really mean in her eyes.

" _He is a villain by the devil's law,_ " Kaarii sang, as she saw him tormenting a little girl. He then stepped on a ladybug right in front of the little girl, causing her to cry. " _He is a killer just for fun, fun, fun, fun._ "

Kaarii saw him rat out one of his friends to the cops and they got arrested, but he got out of the cops' grasp, much to the shock of Kaarii.

" _The guy's a snitch and unpredictable,_ " Kaarii sang, as she took off to get away from the scary situation. " _He's got no conscience, he got none, none, none, none._ "

" _All-all I know-ow, should've let go, but NO!_ " Kaarii sang, as she sat in her room, mulling over what was going on, but she failed to deny her heart; she really liked Daisuke, but she knew it was impossible to change him. " _Cause he's a bad boy with a tainted heart. And even I know this ain't smart..._ "

She was back at her mother's grave again, and she sang, "B _ut mama, I'm in love with a criminal. And this type of love isn't rational, it's physical. Mama, please don't cry, I will be alright. All reason aside, I just can't deny I love the guy._ "

" _And he's got my name tattooed on his arm; his lucky charm. So I guess it's okay, he's with me._ " Kaarii sang, as she saw Daisuke get a fake tattoo on his arm that spelled her name.

Kaarii was flattered, and she was relieved in knowing that it was a fake tattoo.

She overheard some of her friends talking smack about Daisuke. She knew they were right, and she knew they were looking out for her, but she did not listen, and she just kept doing her own thing.

" _And I hear people talk. Try to make remarks, keep us apart. But I don't even hear; I don't care..."_ Kaarii sang, once again, before leaving the grave and going home.

" _Cause mama, I'm in love with a criminal,_ " Kaarii sang, remembering the first time Daisuke chained her up - literally. " _And this type of love isn't rational, its physical. Mama, please don't cry, I will be alright. All reason aside, I just can't deny, I love the guy._ "

Things were starting to get worse, but Kaarii knew in her heart that she had to get out of the situation. She tried to dump him, but she failed to do so, partly because of him and partly because she was genuinely in love with him.

" _Mama, I'm in love with a criminal,_ " Kaarii sang, as she tried not to let her heart win, but it did. " _And this type of love isn't rational, its physical. Mama, please don't cry, I will be alright. All reason aside, I just can't deny, I love the guy._ "

Things were going from worse to much worse, and no matter what she tried, Kaarii knew that there was only one person to go to for help: a policeman.

But while she did not want to rat Daisuke out, she felt there was no other way out; she picked up her cell phone and started to dial 911.

"Kaarii!" Daisuke shouted, as Kaarii left the house to go shopping for groceries.

"D-Daisuke!" Kaarii shouted, scared, before trying to run.

"You're not going anywhere!" Daisuke said, as he grabbed Kaarii by the wrist, and he was angry.

"Let go of me! NOW!" Kaarii demanded.

"No! You've been ignoring my texts and you're always 'out of the house' whenever I come around! But now you owe me an explanation!" Daisuke said, as he slammed Kaarii against the wall.

"I am not saying anything!" Kaarii said.

"Oh, you're going to talk," Daisuke said, reaching into his pocket for something. "Unless you want..."

However, Daisuke's arm was grabbed by someone else. A deep voice said, "Daisuke Kurokami, you're under arrest."

Daisuke turned his head and he saw a policeman hanging on to his arms.

"Let me go, you oaf!" Daisuke shouted. "I need to teach this wretch a lesson!"

"No," Kaarii said, as she pried free of Daisuke. "You're the one who needs to learn a lesson."

"Kaarii!" Melvin said, as he and Jeikobu came out of the door. "Oh, officer, perfect timing."

Daisuke's hands were then cuffed and the officer said, "You're under arrest for shoplifting, vandalism..."

"Curse it, you little rat! You dropped a dime on me! You'll regret this!" Daisuke shouted, trying to swear revenge.

"No! I'm free from your chains, Daisuke! It's over between us! To think I fell for someone like you..." Kaarii said, before beginning to cry. "But now I see you're nothing but a demon!"

Kaarii then ran into her father's arms and started to sob. Jeikobu started to glare and give Daisuke mean gestures.

"Damnit! Kaarii, you're going to be in _big trouble_ once I get out!" Daisuke shouted, as the cops were trying to hold him down.

"You will do no such thing to my daughter; we're relocating elsewhere for my job," Meruvin said, comforting Kaarii. "And I'm not telling you where. You have no right to be on the streets."

As Daisuke was tossed into the cruiser, he kept shouting and hollering swears and curses upon Kaarii, but she and her family failed to listen.

"I can't believe I fell for a guy like that!" Kaarii said, sobbing. "I thought he was a sweetheart! But he's just a cockroach... But I... but I really loved him! I was lied to!"

"He's a liar alright, but he's gone now. It's going to be okay, sis," Jeikobu said. "There will be someone out there who will be perfect for you."

"NO! Never again! I'll _never_ fall in love again!" Kaarii said, crying. "I don't care what my heart wants anymore; my brain is superior here!"

Meruvin and Jeikobu looked at each other, in concern for Kaarii.

Inside Kaarii's heart, Kaarii was alone, in a spotlight, and a dark aura surrounded her. The aura turned into quills and spines, and then walls of brick came up and surrounded her. She screamed in agony and pain, as she shut herself and her heart in. An outer, stone casing surrounded her heart, and Kaarii sank to the floor on the inside.

"Kaarii, you can't just do that..." Meruvin said.

"No! Never! I'll never trust a boy ever again!" Kaarii said. "Never!"

She kept sobbing as the sirens grew quiet and the scene wavered back to the present.

"Man, it's no wonder you have such issues with guys!" Kaoru said in disbelief.

"But, overall, your dad was right, you can't just go and throw all guys out just because one turned out to be demon-spawn. There are a lot of guys out there who aren't like that and do genuinely care about their girls" Miyako pointed out while thinking of Takaaki.

"Funny, that's kind of what Luke told me once...I miss him" Kaarii replied with a sigh.

"Imagine how Momoko feels" Fumika added quietly.

Meanwhile, back at Meruvin's office, he'd just finished telling the same story to Josh who was now sitting with his teeth clenched in anger as his grip on his empty tea cup continued to tighten.

"That creep!" Josh growled when he unintentionally shattered the tea cup in his hand. "Uh...sorry about that."

"Don't worry, I've plenty more cups like that one in the cabinet; you'd be amazed how many cups I go through in my line of work" Meruvin said in dismissal of the accident.

"So whatever became of the maggot?" Josh then asked.

"Well, the D.A., who was a friend of mine, contacted me some time after we left to come here and he told me that he was sent to prison for fifteen years, so unless he escapes, he should have at least another fourteen more years to serve" Meruvin replied with a sigh.

"So now that I know why she has such a fortress built around her heart, I just need to find the right way to chisel my way through. Thank you for your time, Shiimasutou-san; you've been a great help" Josh said as the two shook hands and Josh soon left.

"And if anybody can, I do believe you will get through to her, Josh" Meruvin said quietly as he watched Josh leave out of the office building and turned to head for the park.

* * *

 **Act Six:**

 **Scene Three: Crumbling a Fortress**

"Hey, Kaarii-chan; am I ever glad I found you! I was wondering if I could speak with you for a moment" Josh said as he ran up while noticing her and her friends walking down the street towards Momoko's house.

"I'm a little busy right now, but I guess I could spare a few minutes. Why don't you girls go on ahead, I'll try to catch up with you all in a moment" Kaarii told the others.

"Better skip it for now; there's a storm brewing and from the looks of those clouds, it could be on us at any moment" Miyako replied before she and the other girls all took off running for home.

"They're right; better make this a quick one, Josh-kun. So what is it you wanted to discuss?" Kaarii asked lightly.

"Look, I was talking with your dad and I now know why you don't trust me..or most guys for that matter" Josh told her and Kaarii looked at him in shock just as a bolt of lightning cracked through the sky behind her and it started to rain.

"What?!" Kaarii asked in horror of having her darkest secret told.

"Your dad told me about that creep, Daisuke, and I wanted to reassure you..." Josh started to reply when Kaarii took off running. "Hey, wait, don't run off!" Josh called after her before giving pursuit.

Kaarii was running through the rain, trying to get away from Josh. She was also crying on foot, as she was so upset and overwhelmed by the idea of her secret being out. Her friends were one thing, but for the one boy whom she tried to deny her heart to figure her out was a nightmare. A living nightmare. She kept running.

"Kaarii-chan! Hold on!" Josh shouted, as he kept running after Kaarii.

Neither of them were wearing rain gear, but to them, that did not seem to matter as Kaarii kept running.

"Kaarii-chan!" Josh shouted, as he soon caught up with Kaarii and snagged her wrist. "Please, hear me out."

Kaarii turned a teary glare on Josh while heavily breathing. Seeing her tears, albeit he knew rain was mixed in on her face, Josh's look softened a bit. He looked Kaarii in her eyes, and he started to speak, but Kaarii cut him off.

"You really don't know when to quit!" Kaarii said. "I can't believe dad would spill the beans on me! I kept that under lock and key tighter than a corset on a women in 1920's America!"

"Your dad told me about your past...at my request," Josh said. "I wanted to know more about you; understand who you are, and why you're so broken."

"Luke was the only one who knew that about me! But he's gone now..." Kaarii said.

"I'm sorry, but I never got to me or know him and...while he may be gone..." Josh said, as he pulled Kaarii closer and looked her in the eye. "I want you to know that I will be always there for you...through thick and thin."

"Why should I trust you?" Kaarii said. "How do I know you're no different then _that roach_?"

Josh knew exactly whom Kaarii was referring to.

"If I _was_ like him... I would have let you get hurt when you fell off the roof the other night," Josh said. "And I wouldn't be here to let you know how I feel."

Kaarii's eyes shot open at this information. He made a valid point. She failed to say anything, but Kaarii looked at him to make sure he was being sincere.

"Listen... Everyone goes through this sort of emotion; I may not be one to talk, but with Momoko being in pain over losing Luke combined with other types of sadness and pain that other people go through...you're not the only one" Josh said.

"What makes you..." Kaarii began, but Josh held up a hand to get her to stop.

Josh started to sing and he looked Kaarii in the eye as he did.

" _It's like a storm that cuts a path. It breaks your will; it feels like that_ " Josh sang, as he remembered one time that he and his dad endured a tornado that ripped through one of the cities they were in; they were lucky enough to be out of the pathway.

In the next scene, Kaarii was running through a dark setting; it seemed like some dark woods at nighttime. She was smart enough not to do anything like this, but she felt like if she did not run through the woods to escape what she thought was her fate, she would be in trouble.

" _You think you're lost_..." Josh sang, but then Kaarii stopped running when she heard rustling in the bushes.

She stood her ground and had her guard up, in a defense stance one would see in Tai Kwon Doh.

" _But you're not lost on your own_ ," Josh sang; dressed as a hunter, he came out of the bushes and looked at Kaarii, before smiling. " _You're not alone_."

Josh, seeing that Kaarii was lost, took her hand and then they started to walk through the woods to find their way out and get to safety.

" _I will stand by you, I will help you through_ ," Josh sang, as he and Kaarii set up camp for the night. Kaarii gathered the wood, but she had a hard time carrying such heavy logs and brushwood. " _When you've done all you can do_."

Josh started the fire, and he and Kaarii were snuggled up against each other by the fire. They were leaning on some larger logs fashioned out of fallen trees.

Kaarii started to cry, and she cried into Josh's shoulder. He let her sob in his shoulder for a little bit before lifting her face and wiping her tears away. Kaarii felt a little better.

" _If you can't cope, I will dry your eyes_ ," Josh sang, as he tried to cheer her up; he then held her close. " _I will fight your fight. I will hold you tight and I won't let go_."

They got back to reality and Josh was still hugging Kaarii and the clouds were still all gloomy.

" _It hurts my heart to see you cry_ ," Josh sang, as he put his forehead to Kaarii's and then he saw a flashback of her when she and Daisuke were an item. He grimaced at the sight. " _I know its dark, this part of life. Oh, it finds us all (finds us all)_."

Kaarii and Josh looked up to the rain and then he started to sing once again.

" _And we're too small to stop the rain. Oh, but when it rains_..." Josh sang, as he went back in fantasy mode.

Kaarii and Josh were walking through the woods, and they were once again holding hands, as a safety precaution.

" _I will stand by you. I will help you through_ ," Josh sang, as he and Kaarii tried to pry through some branches, but she could not push through; the branches were too thick. " _When you've done all you can do_."

Kaarii came out of the branches, only for her arm to have a large, thin cut on her arm. Josh saw that she was crying from the pain. Josh took out a bandage and gave her some first aid. He bandaged her arm and then he dried her eyes.

" _And you can't cope, I will dry your eyes_ ," Josh sang, as he led Kaarii down the path in the woods. Kaarii blushed as she saw how kind he was. They came to a clearing; the only way across the ledge to the other side was on a log. " _I will fight your fight. And I won't let you fall_."

As they finished crossing the log, Kaarii tripped, and fell into Josh's arms; he caught her before the two of them blushed.

" _Don't be afraid to fall. I'm right here to catch you. I won't let you down. It won't get you down_ " Josh sang, as he soon saw another ledge they had to clear, but this time, the only way was swinging on vines.

He tested the vines and saw how strong they were; he held Kaarii by her side, with one arm, and then he grabbed the other vine before swinging to clear the cliff. Kaarii hung on tightly.

" _You're gonna make it. Yeah, I know you can make it_ " Josh sang, as he let go of the vine, and while still holding onto Kaarii. They landed on the ledge with ease, and they were still hanging on to one another.

" _Cause I will stand by you, I will help you through. When you've done all you can do, and you can't cope_ ," Josh sang, as they went back to reality. He wiped away the rainy tears from Kaarii's face. " _And I will dry your eyes, I will fight your fight._ "

" _I will hold you tight_..." Josh sang, as he hugged her closer. " _And I won't let go. Oh, I'm gonna hold you and I won't let go. Won't let you go... No, I won't_."

The song number ended, and the rain still failed to clear up.

"Kaarii-chan, I love you...I truly do" Josh said, as Kaarii's eyes welled up with tears.

Kaarii hugged Josh tighter and started to sob.

'It's no use! I can't stay away! And I can't make him leave me alone, either! Not when he cares for me this much!' Kaarii thought, finally admitting that she had fallen for Josh.

Josh had Kaarii right where he wanted her: in his arms. He was gently stroking her hair as he felt euphoria at finally getting his crush in his embrace. Kaarii was still feeling guarded around Josh.

Josh remained silent as his dreams were coming true. While his face did not show it, he was so happy that Kaarii was close to him. All he wanted was to kiss her and share his feelings with her.

However, the weather was proving to change. Josh did not care about how the skies were going from cloudy to rainy in just a matter of seconds. They did not move from their position or make any effort to find any cover from the rain.

"Shhh... It's okay" Josh said, as he kept stroking her hair to comfort her.

Josh felt the moment was perfect; the girl he loved was in his arms, and she was not making any effort to make any distance. Josh took this as a good sign and placed his hand on her cheek.

Kaarii looked at him, before getting her guard back up. Josh was looking at her with emotional eyes, glowing with the light of affection. While he was not smiling, he felt his heart pound.

The rain started to pour down, and the kids were starting to get wet. However, they did not care about it.

Josh started to slowly move in for a kiss. Kaarii knew where this was going, and started to lean away, only for Josh to use his other hand to pull her closer.

"Hang on..." Kaarii said. "Don't even think..."

"I can't wait anymore. Your heart has been so elusive...it's within in my reach now, and I'm not going to let it escape" Josh said, as he got closer.

His breath began to tickle Kaarii's lips. Kaarii tried to pull away, but Josh finally landed a kiss.

Kaarii's heart jumped in surprise at first. The kisses she had previously were rough and cold... but Josh's were warm, gentle, and comforting, in spite of being soaked by the rain. The thunder and lightning ceased, the clouds cleared away, and the sun came out...though it still rained down upon them.

Josh kept kissing her and they grew a little more hungry for her touch. However, Josh remained gentle with his lips as he was finally having the moment he was waiting for: kissing his first love.

He knew sharing such a moment with someone's first love was rare, and he wanted to cherish it as much as he could; he was trying so hard not to screw things up with his beloved.

After breaking it for air, Josh touched his forehead to Kaarii's, as he looked into her eyes; they were full of tears, mainly from the shock of the kiss, but there was rain mixed into them, too.

Josh kept gently stroking her cheek with his thumb and he wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"Come on, let's get you home," Josh said, as he started to escort her home. "Your dad must be worried."

Kaarii did not say a word. She touched her lips, still in shock that they were warm from the kiss; she was still confused as to why she even let him do it.

'Why didn't I push him away?' Kaarii asked herself. 'He's...well, he's an adolescent male. But...why is it that I can be at ease with him? My brother is one thing, but...'

Kaarii kept asking herself these questions, unsure of what the answer was. While she knew the answer in the back of her mind, she refused to admit it to herself.

Once at their respective homes and out of their wet things, the two were permitted hot showers followed by cups of tea and Vitamin-C to help fight off the onset of colds. Both sat on their beds, wrapped up to keep warm while their fathers watched over them, each was lost in thought about the other.

'Should I finally give in and place my trust in him? I guess it's like Luke said, I have to put on foot in front of the other to put my past behind me. Josh has never once given me a reason not to trust him, so...maybe...' Kaarii started to argue with herself when her father cut through her silent thoughts.

"Kaarii-chan, look at me!" her father barked in frustration when she looked up at him in concern until he pulled the thermometer from her mouth. "Good...no temperature. But I do think I can see something else infecting my little girl..."

Kara's face was red, but not from a fever; rather, she was still thinking about her kiss with Josh. She never thought it would come to that.

"Why did you tell Josh?" Kaarii sternly asked of her father, changing the subject.

"He seemed genuinely concerned...and his reaction was what I was hoping for, too. He became so angry, he crushed his tea cup in his hand; he truly loves you, Kaarii-chan." Meruvin replied as he sat down upon the side of her bed.

"A strong part of me wants to trust him...but how can I know for sure that he's trustworthy; I wish Luke was still here" Kaarii said as she broke out crying and Meruvin pulled her up against him. "He could help and protect me if anyone turned violent against me."

"I know...Luke was the big brother you never had, but needed. And even though he's no longer here to watch over you, I do believe you have enough friends to provide you the backup you need...not to mention that I think even Josh would be willing to endure anything to help you, too" Meruvin told her in a comforting manner. "Now, into bed; we'll see how you're feeling in the morning as to whether or not you will be going to school tomorrow."

Kaarii removed her bathrobe and slid into her bed when her father tucked her in for the night and kissed her on the cheek before turning and tucking Jeikobu in, too.

Kaarii, on the other hand, thought back over the events in the rain. When Josh told her that if he was untrustworthy, he would have let Kaarii fall off the roof, she knew he was right. Her instincts had rarely if not never failed her in the past. This time, her heart was telling her to trust Josh, and to find it in her heart to give her heart to him.

She looked out the window, and she said, "Maybe..."

Touching her lips, she felt their warmth from the kiss, and she felt her heart pound. She then snuggled into bed, knowing that that evening, she would be getting sweet dreams rather than nightmares.

Meanwhile, at Josh's house, he was also pondering on whether or not he was successful at winning Kaarii over when his father soon fussed at him to look up so as to have the thermometer removed from his mouth so as to check his temperature.

"You're a lucky young man; no temp. But then, that's the least of your concerns right now, isn't it?" Hector asked of Josh, with a playful smile, a nod, and a chuckle.

Josh sat up in bed and put his hand on his cheek.

"I talked to Kaarii's dad today and he told me about Kaarii's horrific past involving a sadistic monster of an ex-boyfriend. I told her of my knowing about it and she freaked, but then I kept trying to tell her how I felt about her and...now, I'm hoping that, maybe, I might have finally gotten through to her before finally sharing my first kiss with her. But, I'm not too sure how successful I was." Josh explained to his father; the memory of the kiss caused Josh's face to turn red.

Hector clapped his hand on Josh's shoulder, and he smiled, before telling Josh, "Congrats on your first kiss, son. Especially with your first love."

"Thanks, dad. I never thought I'd ever kiss her." Josh said, with a slight smile.

"That aside, if the past with the ex is why she's not so willing to trust, then you have your work cut out for you; it's never easy to let go of the past when ones trust is taken and smashed all over the ground like a piece of fine china that's been ground into a powder. Give her time to recover; emotional scars like that are extremely hard to recover from. Now, into bed; if you've still no temperature in the morning, then you may go to school" Hector told Josh with encouragement; Hector ruffled Josh's hair before leaving out of his room to let him get some sleep.

Josh laid back down in his bed; he crossed his arms behind his head, and he touched his lips with his right hand; they were still warm from the kiss, and he grew a lovesick smile on his face. His dream of kissing Kaarii had finally come true. Now it was just a matter of him hoping that Kaarii would finally tear down her walls and let him in.

* * *

 **Act Six:**

 **Scene Four: The Prodigal Daughter**

Meanwhile, in another part of town, Momoko had gotten caught out in the rain when she came upon a church to seek refuge from the storm.

Wringing her hair out, she then shook it out to lay flat again. Taking her cellphone out of her purse, she realized that she'd forgotten to plug it in the previous night as it now set in her hand without an ounce of power.

"Great, a lot of help you're going to be. Why does everything in my life seem to wind up dead lately?! Oh well, might as well have a look around" Momoko muttered to herself in minor annoyance.

Entering into the main hall, Momoko glanced around to see the many stained glass windows with varying pictures upon them that puzzled her in some, but a few others she recognized for the stories they depicted. As she soon came to the stage where set a podium in front of a large wooden crucifix, she sent it a puzzled look.

"Why would anyone want to have such a gruesome tool hanging up on a wall?" Momoko puzzled while trying to keep her clothes from clinging to her in such a way so as to show off her form.

"Good evening, is there something I can help you with?" asked a woman as she walked up wearing a habit.

"Sorry, I was heading for a nightclub to dance off some anger, but they're closed for some minor renovations. I started to return home when it began to pour and so I thought to seek refuge in here" Momoko replied honestly with a polite bow.

"Anger in one so young; tell me, what is it that you're angry about?" the woman asked as she gestured to a pew for Momoko to join her in sitting on.

Momoko shared her story with the nun as ended while crying heavily, "...and now here I am falling in love with the Phantom when I promised to remain loyal to Luke by mourning him for the rest of my life."

"Death of a friend is never an easy thing to accept. But are you really honoring a man who wanted nothing more than to see you smile by making yourself sad for the rest of your life? If your heart wants to try to mend with the help of another, perhaps you should accept it, but keep that one small part of your heart loyal to the other. But, as a mortal, I can only offer you my best suggestion. Perhaps, you should remain here until the storm passes and try asking Him for the answer you seek" the nun offered while gesturing to the wooden crucifix.

"I'm running out of other options, so why not...if he'll even listen to me" Momoko replied while wiping the tears from her eyes.

"He always listens, but sometimes the answer just isn't what we want to hear or we're just not receptive enough to hear it" the nun replied before rising up and returning to the back of the church.

Finding herself alone once again, Momoko finally said aloud, "Okay, so I don't know the first thing on how to do this. I'm not a religious person and the only reason I'm here is it was open and the closest temple was another four blocks away. I know that's not what you wanted to hear me say, and for that I'm sorry, but I'm not Catholic...or whatever this church's stance is supposed to be. Who am I even talking to? So anyways, that lady told me to try talking to you about my problems, and if you're there, then you already know what they are. I'm tired, I have a headache, I'm wet...can you at least cut me a little slack and at least tell me what I should do about my problems?"

After venting to the empty room, Momoko released a tired yawn, laid down upon the pew, and soon fell asleep.

Kakiko stood at the window later that night, looking out as the rain continued while pondering on what had become of Momoko as it was real late and she'd not called.

Hachizou soon returned home and he reported, "She wasn't at the nightclub; they're closed for some minor renovations. Any word from her or her friends yet?"

"They haven't seen hide nor hair of her all day; I'm really worried about her" Kakiko told him.

"I'll call the police and issue a missing person report; maybe they can find her" Hachizou replied as he went to the phone and called up the station. "She has to be missing for at least 24 hours before she can be considered a missing person, but they are going to make an Amber Alert on the outside chance she's been abducted."

The following morning, while listening to the radio, the nun who had spoken with Momoko the previous night looked up as the amber alert was made.

"That dear child...I think we should pray for her safe return" noted the Mother Superior said to the other nuns.

"I think I know where to find her!" said the one as she jumped up from her seat and hastened off towards the main hall with the others in tow. "Look, there she is!"

"What on earth is she doing here of all places?" asked the Mother Superior.

"She was seeking refuge from the weather and also seeking answers to help alleviate heartache. I offered what little consolation I could and told her to try prayer while waiting for the rain to cease. I guess she fell asleep shortly thereafter" the one replied as she sat down and began to gently shake Momoko awake though quietly wondering where the cloth that she was wrapped up in had originated.

"Dear child, your parents are all a fret from your absence; they've gone and contacted the police. Have you anything to say for your lack of proper behavior?" Mother Superior asked of Momoko as she awoke.

"I forgot to plug my phone in the other night and so the battery wore out; I couldn't call anyone to tell them where I was" Momoko replied honestly. "But where did this blanket come from?"

"Did you not already have it?" Mother Superior asked of Momoko.

"No, she didn't" the one nun replied in honesty.

"Sister, go and call up the police station and report to them on this child's location so that they may cancel that Amber Alert and also to inform her parents" Mother Superior instructed. "As for you, young lady, come with me; the least we can do is to get you cleaned up and looking a bit more presentable for when your parents come to pick you up."

Obediently following the elder nun, Momoko was led to a bathing chamber while leaving behind the 'blanket' she'd been wrapped up in, though no one would notice the mysterious person who picked it up and clipped the cape around his neck before vanishing back up into the overheard rafters.

When the police and Momoko's parents arrived, Momoko was looking and smelling much fresher. However, the one who did not seem to happy with her at the moment was her father. Kakiko wrapped her arms around Momoko in a tight embrace until Hachizou reached out and grabbed a hold of Momoko's ear rather gruffly.

"Where have you been?!" he asked in anger.

"Ow, I'm sorry, ow, but my cellphone's, ow, battery went dead, ow, so I couldn't call home" Momoko replied while trying to get her father to let go of her.

"Let go of her!" Kakiko fussed at Hachizou.

"No, not until this child gets what she deserves!" Hachizou fussed back and they all pulled back away from him. "Now, as for you, young lady, turn around, drop your panties, and raise your skirt!"

Not believing what she was hearing, Momoko stepped back in fear of her father as he removed his belt. As she was making no move towards obeying, Hachizou grabbed a hold of her arm, turned her around and raised his belt to strike her when a large dagger was thrown and sank into the leather of his belt and into the wooden door beside him, thus stopping his attempt to hit her.

"Arrogant...pig-headed...you who would believe the lies told in hentai over the truth!" a voice growled from above in the rafters while everyone was staring at the large tanto impaling Hachizou's belt to the door.

"Who's there?! Show yourself!" Mother Superior called out and all watched as a well-dressed young man wearing a cape and white mask dropped from the rafters.

"The Phantom!" many said as they gasped in surprise.

"And to think...you have the nerve to call yourself her father" the Phantom said as he drew forth his saber.

"And just who the he-" Hachizou started to ask but was cut off when the Phantom placed the tip of his saber to the man's throat.

"Don't you swear in here; this is a church!" the Phantom said as he removed Hachizou's hand from Momoko's arm.

"You wouldn't be so brave if not for that sword!" Hachizou said in anger.

"I don't need a sword to deal with the dishonorable likes of you" the Phantom replied as he extracted the tanto from Hachizou's belt, letting it fall to the floor, before returning the tanto to its sheath which he then returned to Momoko.

"That's right, return her weapon to her so she can try to murder someone else" Hachizou steamed in anger.

"Just as I'm returning your belt to you for you to try harming her again. You should learn to trust your daughter's judgment and to quit listening to liars and watching those putrid, hentai anime on your computer" the Phantom said scornfully.

"Come on, Momoko-chan; let me take you home" Kakiko said to Momoko.

"Yes, get her home and cleaned up; she's got a date with Sakamoto...her fiance" Hachizou said as he glared at the Phantom.

"WHAT?!" everyone else including the Phantom asked in disbelief.

"That's right, her fiance; I've arranged for her to marry him" Hachizou said in a victorious tone.

"NO! I'LL NEVER MARRY THAT LYING WORM!" Momoko shouted out before turning and running away from her mother.

"Annul the marriage, Hachizou" Kakiko said with anger dripping from each word she spoke.

"Annul the marriage, or the consequences could be most dire!" the Phantom warned in aggression.

"Please, don't let your anger and misplaced beliefs interfere in your daughter's happiness; annul the marriage" pleaded the nuns present.

"I've made up my mind" Hachizou said as he turned and started for the door.

Anger, heartache, and outright rage began to seethe within the Phantom as he clenched his teeth and his free hand until he finally sang out quite loudly, " _You will curse the day you did not do...all that the Phantom asked of you!_ "

Wincing at the warning, Hachizou turned to look behind him as the Phantom vanished into thin air.

Returning home, Hachizou began to think back to when Momoko was just a child as he said, " _I remember there was sunlight..._  
 _Bright sunlight upon a vast grassy field._  
 _There was play equipment all around, and on the field there was a swing_  
 _And on the swing, sat a happy little girl._ "

Looking on as Momoko, a barefoot little toddler, was swinging and singing a light, happy tune when he noticed a masked person watching over her from a short distance away and caused Hachizou to ask, _"Who is that watching her on the swing? Whose is the face in the mask?_ "

Walking up to Momoko's bedroom door, he opened it only for her to turn on him with rage in her eyes, tears pouring down her cheeks as she seethed at him..."Curse _you!_

 _You sneaky prying Ogre_  
 _You horrible demon_  
 _Is this what you wanted to see?!_ (she asked while indicating the tears saturating her face)  
 _Curse you, you lying Benedict Arnold!_  
 _You black-hearted viper_  
 _Now you cannot ever unsee!_  
 _Darn you, curse you..._ "

Momoko turned away for a moment as she started to calm down a little as she looked at two photos in her hand, one of Luke, the other of the Phantom, before continuing, " _Stranger than you dreamt it..._  
 _Can you even dare to look, or bear to think of them_  
 _Those lonesome gargoyles_  
 _Who burn in Hell, But secretly yearn for heaven_  
 _Secretly, secretly..._  
 _But Father..._

 _Fear can turn to love_  
 _You'll learn to see, to find the men behind the monsters_  
 _Those repulsive carcasses_  
 _Who seem like beasts but secretly dream of beauty,_  
 _Secretly, secretly..._  
 _Oh, Father..._ "

Momoko then dropped to a sitting position on the floor before pulling her knees up to her chest as she told him, " _Go, I must return, the men I love in my dreams will be missing me._ "

Momoko then turned and crawled back to her room, the sedative still having a mild effect on her, and slammed the door closed behind her. Casting a sad glance to the floor, Hachizou turned to walk away when he paused to look at a photo of Momoko and Luke, one that Kakiko had taken of the two of them one day, and saw the happy look upon his daughter's face.

"What have I done?" Hachizou then asked as he dropped to his knees and began to cry in anguish of the pain he had caused to Momoko.

* * *

 **Songs Used:**

 **It's a Matter of Trust - Billy Joel**

 **Criminal - Brittany Spears**

 **I Won't Let Go - Rascal Flatts**

 **I Remember/Stranger Than You Deamt It - Phantom of the Opera**


	7. Act Seven

**Thanks again for the reviews. Story is almost over, but not just yet; now prepare for...**

* * *

 **Act Seven:**

 **Scene 1: Unmasked**

Spying Momoko standing in front of her locker, Miyako, Kaoru, Kaarii, Himeko, Hanayo, and Fumika ran over to check up on her.

"Momoko-chan, are you alright?! We all heard about the Amber Alert yesterday; what happened?" Miyako asked as she wrapped her arms around Momoko in concern.

Telling them of what had occurred, she then told them about learning of her father arranging the marriage between her and Sakamoto only for them to all asked in disbelief, "WHAT?!"

"I refuse to do it; if the fate of Tokyo relied upon me marrying him, I'd suggest you all pack up to move" Momoko said as she slammed her locker door shut. "Luke shouldn't have scared him...he should have killed him!"

"Come with me, Momoko-chan" Hanayo then said as she took hold of Momoko by the hand and led her and the rest of their friends to the Principal's office.

"The Principal's office; why are we here?" Himeko asked just as the Principal himself looked up at them in questioning.

"I wanted us in a secure location when I tell you the latest lie that Sakamoto has been going around touting...about you, Momoko-chan" Hanayo replied as she pulled Momoko down into the chair beside the Principal's desk prior to gesturing for the others to gather around in front of Momoko.

"Oh great, what is it this time?" Momoko asked as she knew what Hanayo was trying to do; keep her from going ballistic and actually causing harm to either herself or Sakamoto.

"What is this all about, Hanayo-chan?" the Principal asked.

"Sakamoto's been going around saying how much fun you are...in bed" Hanayo said to Momoko and everyone's face fell as they look at her in disbelief.

"Momoko-chan...you are still pure, right?" Fumika asked just to be sure.

"Of course I am! You know, normally I would fight this, but between the many lies Sakamoto has told and the stupidity of my father...I give up" Momoko said as she calmly stood up and started for the door.

"Momoko-chan, where are you going?" asked the Principal.

"I couldn't have my Luke and now I can't have my Phantom; if I can't be happy then there's no point in going on. I'll be in the shower if anyone's looking for me" Momoko replied as she pulled out her tanto.

"She took that rather well, didn't she? Wait..." Himeko started to say when realization dawned up all of them.

Chasing after her, the girls dashed into the girls' showers where they tackled Momoko to the floor and sent her tanto skipping across the floor.

"Get off of me!" Momoko shouted out, but the girls refused to budge until Miyako had secured the large dagger.

Now in the nurse's office, Momoko was held down while the nurse was getting a mild sedative ready as the Principal was on the phone calling her mother.

"I wasn't going to commit suicide...YEOWCH!" Momoko shouted out in protest when the nurse walked up and injected the sedative into her arm.

"Then what were you going to do with your tanto, young lady?" the Principal asked.

"I was going to cut my hair; it's starting to get long again...it's...tradition...when in...mourning" Momoko replied as she dozed off.

"Wouldn't scissors make more sense?" Miyako asked innocently.

"I think you missed the point, Miyako-chan" Kaarii said while sweat-dropping at the blonde girl.

"Okay, so let's review what we know for a moment. Momoko's dad has arranged a marriage between her and Sakamoto. Meanwhile, Sakamoto is further lying by saying that the two of them are sleeping around even though Momoko's pure" Himeko said as she started to count off recent events that had led up to current circumstances.

"What did you say, Himeko-sama?" inquired the school nurse.

"And that's just the most recent turn of events; let's not also forget all events leading up to this point" Kaoru said as she crossed her arms.

"Anybody else detecting a certain common denominator in the grand equation?" asked Kaarii as she, too, crossed her arms.

"Sakamoto's lying... He's been lying since day one and they've all been leading up to Momoko's emotional breakdown" Hanayo said in equal disgust while running a hand through Momoko's hair.

"Exactly" Kaoru and Kaarii replied simultaneously.

"We need to do something about that little creep, but 'what' is the question" Fumika said with a sigh.

"Excuse me, I'm going to head over to the nightclub early. With some luck, I'll find and be able to speak with the Phantom; I'm sure he could come up with a way to deal with Sakamoto in an appropriate manner" Kaoru said as she turned to leave, but was stopped when Kakiko knocked on the door prior to entering the infirmary.

"You will do no such thing, Kaoru-chan...at least, not yet" Kakiko told her firmly and Kaoru retreated to stand beside Momoko's bed. "So tell me, what led to her emotional downfall this time?"

Hanayo explained to her about the rumors and lies that Sakamoto had been spreading around and Kakiko began to feel her own temper beginning to seethe when she turned to Kaoru and waved her over to stand beside the nurse's desk while she wrote out a note before instructing her, "Here, take this to the Phantom; he'll know what to do. Meanwhile, I'm going to need someone to assist me in getting Momoko home."

Once Momoko had awoke from the sedative she'd been given, she glanced around her room in confusion when her mom walked in and placed a damp cloth upon her head as she asked, "How are you feeling?"

"Still a little groggy, but I'm feeling better; I can't believe they thought I was going to commit suicide in the showers" Momoko replied with a sigh.

"Well, as I understand it, you did say that, 'if you couldn't be happy then what was the point in going on' just as you pulled out your tanto, so what other assumption did you expect them to make?" Kakiko said as she led Momoko over to her vanity and sat her down while removing a pair of scissors from her apron pocket along with a hair-band.

"I meant dying on the inside. I don't care how much dad threatens me, I will not marry Sakamoto" Momoko told her mother while wiping tears from her eyes while her mother trimmed her hair short for her.

"Don't you worry about marrying that creep and as for your father...you leave him to me, too. Now come on...give me a smile before changing your clothes to go see your Phantom" Kakiko told her with a reassuring firmness as she turned Momoko to look up at her.

Taking a deep breath, Momoko did indeed manage a real smile for her mother and the two then turned to her closet to pull out a change of clothes for her.

"A little more red than I would have liked; I'm still supposed to be in mourning for Luke" Momoko told her mom as she was now sitting at her vanity again, wearing a long, flowing red dress that had pink floral decorations over the chest area, faux ruby stud earrings, a black choker, her red, spaghetti-strapped sandals, her power-belt around her waist, and her black hair-bow in her shortened ponytail.

"It's time you put this mourning business to rest and start looking at your Phantom...I mean, really, really looking at him" Kakiko told her as she began to apply some makeup for her, including some waterproof mascara.

"Yes, ma'am" Momoko replied while blushing a bit.

Placing a kiss upon Momoko's forehead, Kakiko sent Momoko off to the nightclub, though, things would not quite go according to plan.

Momoko turned the corner towards the nightclub when she came upon a rather large group of boys from her school when one of them looked up and said, "Hey, Momoko-chan...if I knew you were going to be so easy that Sakamoto-senpai can have his way with you, I'd have never turned you away so quickly."

"Oh, believing more of Sakamoto's lies, are you; how pathetic" Momoko said as she pulled her sweater around her a bit tighter.

"I don't know about the rest of you, but I could go for a piece of her myself" noted another boy as they all began to surround her and she became a bit concerned.

"Don't even try it or you'll be sorry; right, Officer?" Momoko replied while addressing a policeman who wasn't really there.

Falling for her ruse, the boys all turned to look for the officer, when she took off running for her life as she began to sing aloud, " _Where have all the good men gone_  
 _And where are all the Gods?_  
 _Where's the street-wise Hercules_  
 _To fight the rising odds?_ "

Running in front of a poster with a white knight, sword in hand, and riding upon a horse with fire for a mane, tail, and enshrouding its hooves as she asked, " _Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed?_  
 _Late at night I dodge and I turn_  
 _And I dream of what I need..._ "

Dodging attempts to grab her, she turned a quick corner as she continued singing, " _I need a hero, I'm holding out for a hero_  
 _'Til the end of the night_  
 _He's gotta be strong_  
 _And he's gotta be fast_  
 _And he's gotta be fresh from the fight_ "

Up above and following after her, a large, lone figure ran quickly as he kept up with her and carrying a very large sword with him and moving in a sure-footed manner as she sang, " _I need a hero, I'm holding out for a hero_  
 _'Til the morning light_  
 _He's gotta be sure_  
 _And it's gotta be soon_  
 _And he's gotta be larger than life_  
 _(Larger than life)_ "

A clock in the distance sounded midnight as Momoko continued trying to evade her pursuers when she saw someone running ahead of her reach back to take her hand and gave her a quick tug forward to hasten her pace, " _Somewhere after midnight_  
 _In my wildest fantasy_  
 _Somewhere just beyond my reach_  
 _There's someone reaching back for me"_

Thunder began to reverberate through the night air when Momoko beheld a caped figure swing down and snatched her up to carry her over a large grating that released the heated air from a nearby factory before letting her go to continue running, " _Racing on the thunder_  
 _And rising with the heat_  
 _It's gonna take a Superman_  
 _To sweep me off my feet_

 _I need a hero, I'm holding out for a hero_  
 _'Til the end of the night_  
 _He's gotta be strong_  
 _And he's gotta be fast_  
 _And he's gotta be fresh from the fight_

 _I need a hero, I'm holding out for a hero_  
 _'Til the morning light_  
 _He's gotta be sure_  
 _And it's gotta be soon_  
 _And he's gotta be larger than life_  
 _I need a hero, I'm holding out for a hero_  
 _Til the end of the night_ "

Looking to where she could just barely see Mt. Fuji in the night sky and spying a bolt of lightning crash through the sky to light up the nearby waters as the wind rose, the rain poured, and a chill filled the air, she felt warmth in the thought that someone was watching over her and getting closer by the minute, " _Up where the mountains meet the heavens above_  
 _Out where the lightning splits the sea_  
 _I could swear that there's someone somewhere watching me_  
 _Through the wind and the chill and the rain_  
 _And the storm and the flood_  
 _I can feel his approach like a fire in my blood_

 _I need a hero, I'm holding out for a hero_  
 _'Til the end of the night_  
 _He's gotta be strong_  
 _And he's gotta be fast_  
 _And he's gotta be fresh from the fight_

 _I need a hero, I'm holding out for a hero_  
 _'Til the morning light_  
 _He's gotta be sure_  
 _And it's gotta be soon_  
 _And he's gotta be larger than life_ "

Finding her path blocked as she ran down an alley, she turned to see that about half of her pursuers had given up the chase but still more stood there waiting to get a piece of her when she yelled out in desperation, " _I need a hero, I'm holding out for a hero_  
 _'Til the end of the night!_ "

"Get her!" one boy shouted out as they all began to run forward but stopped in their tracks as a large sword pierced the ground between them and Momoko.

"That's a good way to wind up dead, fools!" growled a voice from above as the Phantom leaped from the top of the building to their left and landed in front of the large sword.

"You again! I'm getting sick and tired of having to contend with you to get to her!" shouted the first boy as he threw a punch into the Phantom's face and shattered the mask that he was wearing.

The boy began to act like he had won and was getting ready to make another charge for Momoko when the Phantom asked, "You call that a punch?"

Every boy's eyes popped open and they all began to quake in fear as they beheld the face staring back at them when the Phantom finally said, "It's your funerals."

Turning to look away, Momoko heard twelve blows landed and soon looked back to notice her would be attackers were now sitting, hanging, crumpled, and all groaning in pain. Rising to her feet, she approached first to look at the sword sticking out of the concrete before walking up beside the Phantom and dropped to her knees as she picked up the pieces of his mask.

She was about to hand them to the Phantom, only for her eyes to widen with shock; tears started to form in her eyes as she saw who was the man behind the mask. Dropping the mask pieces, she was stunned silent.

"Hi" Luke said, giving her a smile.

"Luke...chan?" Momoko asked, wondering if she was dreaming.

"Yes. It's me" Luke said, as he opened his arms out to Momoko.

"Luke-chan!" Momoko squealed as she leaped into his arms.

Momoko started crying loudly in his chest, out of relief, happiness, and love for Luke. She kept crying tears of joy and sadness at the same time. Momoko kept sobbing and crying to let out all of her pent-up emotions. Luke, meanwhile, hugged Momoko and gently rubbed her head to comfort her. He merely smiled calmly as he let her cry.

"I'm sorry..." Luke said, as he felt rotten for putting up the ruse.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?! Why were you hiding it from me?!" Momoko demanded, feeling both angry and happy at the same time.

"Because I was scared that those who had wronged us and felt that they had brought about my death would try to amend their mistakes and try to harm me...or worse still, hurt you," he spoke as he pulled her closer and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. "I missed you."

"I missed you, too. That aside, do you have any idea what you put me through?!" Momoko demanded.

"Yes, Takaaki-kun kept me up to date with everything. How else would I have known to give you protein shakes and try to help you get your strength back up again?" Luke said, with a chuckle.

"Takaaki knew?!" Momoko asked. "Well that figures. He was acting strange for a while."

"Yeah, he caught me when I woke up in the hospital and brought me up to speed," Luke said. "We've secretly been in touch; must have really hurt the poor guy to keep that a secret from Miyako-chan."

"Trust me, Miyako-chan and I know quite a bit about keeping secrets," Momoko said, tears still shedding. "But... even though you're alive...even though you've come back to me...how are we going to stay together? My dad..."

"Yeah, I know; your mother told me," Luke said. "In fact, she talked with me while I my mask was still in one piece..."

"This is what she meant when she told me to look towards you...because it _is_ you, Luke-chan!" Momoko said, before bawling out again.

"You never betrayed me. In fact, all you did was just fall in love with me all over again" Luke said, chuckling a bit.

Momoko wrapped her arms around his neck as she began sobbing against him once more. Picking her up in his arms, he left out of the alley and took her home.

Rebekah met him at the door and helped him to bring her inside. Sent to retrieve one of her pink nightgowns, Rebekah undressed Momoko and slid her into the nightgown before instructing Luke to put her into Amy's bed and then drew the filmy curtains closed around the canopy bed before leaving for his own room.

* * *

 **Act Seven:**

 **Scene Two: Reunion**

Awakening the next morning, Momoko first noticed the small, white-haired, naked girl that she was cuddled up with before glancing around the room in question.

"Good morning, Momoko-chan; I know it's a bit of a shock, but try to keep quiet so Amy can sleep" a familiar voice said as the curtains were drawn back.

"Your little sister?" Momoko then asked as she became aware of the way she was now dressed.

"Yes" Luke replied quietly.

"So why exactly am I here?" Momoko then asked in minor discomfort.

"Your mom asked me to bring you home with me" Luke told her as he handed her the note Kakiko gave to Kaoru to deliver to him.

"Excuse me, I need to potty" Amy said as she awoke and left out of the room without once putting on a robe.

"Does she always run around undressed like that?" Momoko then asked.

"No, just when she first gets up; the rest of the day she'll costume play as a white cat" a woman's voice answered from the doorway.

Glancing over towards the woman, Momoko had to do a double take as she looked every bit like her mother with the exception of her hair; her mother's hair was as red as her own, but this woman had lavender colored hair.

"Forgive me...Momoko-chan, this is my mother, Rebekah Armstrong. She lent you the nightgown you're currently wearing as well as being the one to change you out of your outer clothes. Mom, this is Momoko Akatsutsumi...my girlfriend" Luke said as he introduced the two to one another.

"It's an honor to make your acquaintance, Rebekah-san" Momoko said with a polite bow of her head.

"Likewise, Momoko-chan. Keep a hold of this one, Luke; she's a grand rose blossom in a field of weeds" Rebekah said in return, causing Momoko to blush rather deeply at the compliment.

"Oh, and I hope you don't mind, but I used your phone to text all of our friends to meet you at the park...along with a 'special' friend" Luke then told her with a grin.

"Sure" Momoko replied as they then shared a brief kiss before he left out of the room to permit Momoko to dress in privacy until Amy returned to her room and also began getting dressed.

Once dressed and permitted to leave, Luke walked Momoko towards the park when she asked, "How did you survive that crash; I was sure you were dead..especially when I saw our helmets roll to my feet and shatter."

"Well, I did have a hard time seeing what was going on from the tears, but I was able to clear my vision enough so that when that car slammed into my bike, I leaped off of it and onto the car. I'd have been fine if not for that tractor trailer slamming into the car and thus throwing me up against a building...that's what landed me in a coma for about a week" Luke explained to her.

"A coma?!" Momoko asked as she gave pause to send him a fearful look.

"Yeah, but when I felt Amy climb up into my bed and cuddle up beside me, my need to keep her protected and safe began to override everything so that I wrapped my arm around her. When they tried to take her away from me, I awoke...ready to go to her defense should someone attempt to harm her" Luke explained further.

"And that was when Takaaki saw you" Momoko surmised and Luke nodded his head in confirmation. "Did he also tell you about all of the lies Sakamoto has been spreading?"

"Some, though it was your mother who informed me of the most recent one; I ought to brain the lying little maggot" Luke said with a minor growl.

"That'd be impossible to do; he doesn't have a brain to begin with" Momoko retorted and both of them broke out laughing at her joke. "I'm sorry about your dad's motorcycle."

"Don't worry about it; the Navy had it insured for a few hundred thousand dollars and so they got it fixed up and operational again. It's already on tour as we speak" Luke said in dismissal.

As they arrived at the park, Momoko stopped him as she said while placing her hands against his chest, "Wait here, I want to surprise the others."

Nodding his head, Luke ducked behind a tree before Momoko continued to approach the bench where all of their friends were gathered waiting for her.

"Momoko-chan, what happened, where were you last night?!" Miyako asked as she jumped to her feet to run over and embraced her friend in concern.

As she was led back over to the bench and permitted to sit down, Momoko explained everything to them and they all shot each other fearful glances before turning back to look at her as Himeko asked, "You mean they were going to...you know...en masse?!"

"That was their intent, but they were stopped by the Phantom. However, one of them ran up and punched him in the face and shattered his mask, but he quickly turned the tables and gave them all a good thrashing" Momoko explained further.

"Wait, you mean to say that the Phantom has been unmasked?! Did you see him?" Hanayo asked in anticipation.

"Yes he has and yes I did; he even took me to his own home last night and I got to meet both his mom and his little sister this morning. In fact, without realizing it, I spent the whole night sleeping in his little sister's bed with her" Momoko replied while watching Luke sneak up behind them.

"Well don't just sit there, girl; spill the beans!" "Is he handsome;" "Is he cute;" "Is he plain;" "Is he scarred and scary looking?" the girls all asked in a flurry.

"I don't know...you tell me" Momoko replied with a giggle before pointing to the person standing behind them and they all froze up as they slowly turned to look over their shoulders and their faces fell as they looked at him.

"Hi, girls; I missed you, too" Luke replied as he held his arms open to them and he was tackled to the ground by all of them as they tearfully embraced him while crying out "Big Brother!"

Takaaki, Rikiya, and Josh soon started to approach when they all gave pause to see the person the girls were piled on top of when Rikiya exclaimed, "Luke...he's alive?!"

Takaaki turned to see Josh seething in anger as he was looking at Kaarii, lying upon Luke's chest and smiling brightly as she was exclaiming, "I _knew_ it was Luke! I totally knew it would was you! My instincts are rarely wrong!"

"Dude, relax; Luke is their surrogate Big Brother, that's why they're so happy to see him" Rikiya informed Josh who was now staring daggers at Luke as they began to approach a bit closer.

Turning to each girl in turn he addressed them each with his own pet-name for them, "How's my little Sweetheart?" he asked of Kaarii.

"I'm well, thank you; relieved to see you alive, but well" Kaarii replied with a light blush.

"Hey, my little flower girl, are you alright?" he then asked of Hanayo who smiled brightly at him while nodding her head and blushing, too.

"Looking good, Princess" he genuinely complimented Himeko as she also turned a light pink.

"Miyako-chan, my little blue-eyed blonde, here's a tissue for your eyes" he then said as he passed her a tissue to dry her happy tears.

"You dropped your glasses, my spectacled beauty" he then said as he returned Fumika's glasses to her.

"Don't just stand over there, my gruff tomboy, come give me a hug" he then said to Kaoru who quickly moved in to get a warm hug from him.

Takaaki walked over and offered a hand to assist Luke in rising up from the girls as he commented, "Nice to see you out in the open instead of hiding behind a mask, Luke-senpai!"

"What did you say?!" Miyako asked of him in surprise.

"Oops...did I say that out loud? Oh well, open mouth, insert foot" Takaaki then said as he covered his mouth with his hand.

"You knew the whole time?!" Himeko asked in surprise.

"I kind of met him at the hospital by mistake and...may have forgot to mention it?" Takaaki replied while cringing away from the girls.

"I don't believe it! How could you keep a secret like that from us?!" Miyako asked while pelting his arm with blows from her fists; though many, her punches had no real force in them so they didn't really hurt.

"If I may interrupt your preparations to give Takaaki-kun a beating; I swore him to secrecy to protect not only myself, but Momoko, too" Luke confessed after gently grabbing a hold of Miyako's wrists to stop her from hitting him.

Walking up and grabbing a hold of Kaarii's wrist, Josh started to drag her off while firmly telling her, "Come on, Kaarii-chan; I don't want you getting hurt by this bum."

"But, Josh-kun; he's my big brother!" Kaarii started to protest.

"And I don't like him using such phony terms of endearment towards you!" Josh fussed back at her only to be caught completely off guard as a deep growling could be heard behind him.

"This pest bothering you, Kaarii-chan?" Luke asked as he glared at Josh to the point where Josh swallowed hard before releasing Kaarii's wrist and starting to back away in deep concern.

"Just a moment, Big Bro. Josh, his calling me 'Sweetheart' is because he knows how much I love baking sweets. Yes, it's a term of endearment, but from him, it's as genuine as sugar is sweet" Kaarii told him and Josh began to see that she was being quite serious about Luke.

"Okay...I'm sorry if I misunderstood his intentions towards you and I'm sorry for upsetting both of you" Josh apologized sincerely and Kaarii accepted.

"He's kind of sweet on you, isn't he?" Luke then asked as Josh stepped away a short distance and seemed to be fussing at himself while also bopping himself on the head.

"You noticed?" Kaarii replied in an embarrassed manner.

"Kind of hard to miss, but overall...ladies, as much as I'm enjoying our little reunion, we really should meet another time in a less public location" Luke then bid them as he returned to stand beside Momoko and they shared a brief kiss prior to his vanishing into thin air.

"He is flesh and blood still, right?" Himeko asked as she glanced around trying to spot Luke.

"Yes, and here comes the reason why he left, too; everyone, mum's the word on Big Bro" Kaoru then said as they all fell silent while watching as Sakamoto and his new crew were walking through the park while he was once more touting about how he had been the one to force Luke into killing himself via the accident.

A text message soon came through the girls' phones and they all read the same message, '7:00 Chez Tokyo, tell Bruno a ghost is within his midst.'

The girls then quickly erased the message before putting their phones away as Kaarii told them, "Well, I've got another date with Josh, so I'll see you all tonight."

"See you later, Kaarii-chan!" the others called out as she dashed forward, took hold of Josh by the hand and together they ran off.

Kaarii and Josh were out on another impromptu date. They were holding hands, and Kaarii felt her heart pounding again. She smiled as she went from holding his hand to wrapping her arms around his.

She felt comfortable, happy, and relieved that she met someone who treated her with respect.

As soon as the peace settled in, Kaarii decided to sing.

She flashed back to the day she started to develop an attitude of misandry. She was dressing in her clothes, and doing her best to show that she was capable of getting by.

" _Miss Independent_ ," Kaarii sang, as she slung her bag over her shoulder; she was soon walking down the streets to go to the supermarket to get items for that night's dinner. " _Miss self-sufficient._ "

When she was approached by some boys, she gave them a glare, and out of what seemed to be nowhere, black spikes that were made from a sad and hateful aura appeared and nearly impaled the boys.

" _Miss keep-your-distance_ ," Kaarii sang, before continuing on her way. " _Miss unafraid_."

Another guy approached her and he started to turn on his charm. She rolled her eyes, put a hand on his arm, and shoved him out of the way before leaving, while singing, _"Miss out-of-my-way._ "

" _Miss don't-let-a-man-interfere, no_ " Kaarii sang, as she gave the cold shoulder to men everywhere.

" _Miss on-her-own. Miss almost-grown_ " Kaarii sang, as she looked to a women's clothing store and she saw the modern look that showed the strong, empowered girl look. She wanted to be like that someday.

Kaarii won a baking competition a few weeks later, and after she sat on the throne and got her crown, a boy held out his hand to escort her down.

" _Miss never-let-a-man-help-her-off-her-throne_ " Kaarii sang, as she merely stood up and walked down without taking the boy's hand at all.

Inside her heart, her emotional center was a large castle out of a fairytale book and she was the princess. Kaarii went out to the gates and she had a bunch of cement, bricks, concrete, still, and such.

She went to work, building a wall to surround her entire heart.

" _So by keeping her heart protected, she'd never ever feel rejected,_ " Kaarii sang; she finished the wall, and she slid down. The cement on the bricks was still wet, though. "Little Miss Apprehensive..."

However, a few of the bricks soon slid out like magic on her side of the wall; two arms snaked in through the holes and wrapped around Kaarii. She blushed at the gesture.

" _Said ooh, she fell in love_ " Kaarii sang, as she looked behind her.

The wall broke down in an instant and there stood Josh with a demolition crew consisting of her friends.

" _What is this feeling taking over? Thinking no one could open my door_ ," Kaarii sang, as she blushed at the sight of Josh. He hugged her. " _Surprise! It's time to feel what's real!_ "

" _What happened to Miss Independent? No longer need to be defensive!_ " Kaarii sang, as she and Josh got into a swing dance. She was a lot happier.

She looked back at the mirror image of herself during her broken days. She took a rock and threw it at the glass, shattering it. " _Goodbye (goodbye) old you!_ "

She and Josh shared a kiss, and Kaarii sang, " _When love is true._ "

Kaarii remembered that she felt a lot safer in the past when she put up her walls.

" _Miss guarded-heart,_ " Kaarii sang, as she remembered the barriers she put up were made of extremely strong materials. She also had the best defense of all: her brain. " _Miss play-it-smart._ "

Kaarii ran into a guy who tried to use a pick-up line, but she rolled her eyes and put her hand out to him, and sang, " _Miss if-you-wanna-use-that-line-you-better-not-start, no._ "

Kaarii kept walking, only for her to trip; she sang, " _But she miscalculated. She didn't want to end up jaded._ "

Josh, who was passing by in her fantasy, caught her before she fell, and she looked up, and blushed, " _And this Miss decided not to miss out on true love_."

She decided to give Josh a chance; he took her hand and he took her in the opposite direction of her destination, which, for some reason, actually made her feel better.

" _So, by changing her misconceptions, she went in a new direction,_ " Kaarii sang, as she squeezed Josh's hand back; she felt her heart beginning to pound and start beginning to break the walls down. " _And found inside she felt a connection. She fell in love._ "

" _What is this feeling taking over? Thinking no one could open my door,_ " Kaarii sang, as Josh kicked the gates to her castle open and held out his hand. " _Surprise... It's time (yeah) to feel what's real._ "

She left the castle grounds and went outside to play with her friends. Kaarii leaped on to Josh.

" _What happened to Miss Independent? No longer need to be defensive_ ," Kaarii sang, as she took out a cork board of memories from her past that somehow came out of nowhere, and she burned it. " _Goodbye (goodbye) old you (old you) when love is true."_

Soon, Kaarii was back in the reality that was in her fantasy sequence, and she soon bid Josh goodbye before walking away, trying to get back to being the guarded girl she was.

" _When Miss Independent walked away, no time for love that came her way..._ " Kaarii sang, only to see her face in the mirror in a shop display, and saw some differences. " _She looked in the mirror and thought today, what happened to Miss no-longer-afraid?_ "

She saw other couples around, looking so happy; she sang, " _It took some time for her to see how beautiful love could truly be._ "

Kaarii took a deep breath before turning to look at Josh from a distance. She grew determined in her expression before saying, " _No more talk of why that can't be me. I'm so glad I finally feel..._ "

Kaarii ran over to Josh before hugging him from behind; she smiled before singing, " _What is this feeling taking over? Thinking no one could open my door!_ "

She and Josh held hands again and they started to walk together to bring Kaarii home. She was happy and feeling so good.

" _Surprise (surprise) it's time (yeah) to feel (to feel) what's real!_ " Kaarii sang.

She and Josh spun around together while holding hands and she sang, " _What happened to Miss Independent? No longer need to be defensive! Goodbye (goodbye) old you! When love, when love is true..._ "

She and Josh shared a kiss and the song ended there.

Kaarii was so happy to be with Josh; he respected and cared for her in a way that she never experienced before. She found that the ball and chain that was her past rusted and broke, and Kaarii felt so happy and free.

"Let me walk you home?" he then asked as he offered her his hand.

"I'd like that" Kaarii said as they soon left back to her house.

* * *

 **Act Seven:**

 **Scene Three: Enough Is Enough**

Meeting up at Chez Tokyo, the girls all walked over to one of the security guards and Momoko said, "Excuse me, Bruno...this may sound crazy, but...there's a ghost within your midst."

"Not as crazy as you might think; Luke told me that he was expecting the lot of you" the big, burly, bald-headed man replied with a grin as he granted them access to an otherwise off-limits room.

"Sorry for all of the smoke and mirrors, girls, but I have to watch my back until we're finally ready to level the hammer of justice upon Sakamoto's head" Luke said as he stepped out from behind the door once it had been closed.

"Hey, it's alright with us" Kaarii replied with a smile to him.

"Yeah, safety is priority number one right now" Himeko added.

"Um, he's not referring to you-know-what and you-know-who, is he?" Miyako asked of Kaoru.

"If you mean what I think you mean, then no" Kaoru replied and Miyako nodded her head.

"Okay, so we know why we're all here, so let's get straight to work to bring about the downfall of Sakamoto!" Momoko said with a firm resolve.

"Sure, but how? He'll lie his way out of whatever truth we tell and the Principal will more than likely believe him" Kaoru said as she crossed her arms.

"What we need is a video recording of the events as they really occurred" Himeko pointed out.

"And I know just where to find them! There's a security room where they keep all recordings from the CCTV's that are used to monitor the halls so as to see where any and all altercations and the sort occur...and both Fumika and I have access to it!" noted Hanayo excitedly.

"And there's the original recording I took of Sakamoto discarding his fake casts and such; I still have it on my phone" Kaarii pointed out.

"And we've even some voice recordings of the many lies he's told" added Kaoru.

"I bet I can get the school nurse to help us with proof of his real injuries versus the fake ones he's been putting on, too!" Miayko stated.

"Great! We can meet up here each evening to compile our data together so that we can work a more powerful presentation to help us convince the Principal that Sakamoto is the real criminal and get Luke back in school" Momoko said in finality.

"Very well, meanwhile, as much as I hate it, I'll continue to remain in hiding" Luke told the girls and they all agreed to the plan.

The next morning, at school, the girls met up before proceeding inside with Momoko, Kaoru, and Miyako leading as they sang, " _We're not gonna take it!_ "

Kaarii and Hanayo come in next while singing, " _No, we ain't gonna take it!_ "

Himeko and Fumika came in last while singing, " _We're not gonna take it anymore!_ "

With a quick nod to one another, they separated to get to work. Gathering up some pieces of evidence, Himeko and Kaoru went over each item while singing, " _We've got the right to choose and;_ " they then quickly dashed off to put them into a safe place until after school got out as they continued singing, " _There ain't no way we'll lose it!_ "

Meeting back in the secret room at Chez Tokyo, the girls set a photo of Sakamoto up on a cork bulletin board with a dart right through his head as they sang, " _This is your strife, this is our song!_ "

While Himeko was using her wiles, Fumika and Hanayo slipped into the security room and borrowed the video tapes that showed the halls and the actual incidences of Sakamoto's 'injuries' as the two of them sang, " _We'll fight the powers that be just..._ "

Momoko meanwhile was yelling at the Sakamoto's photo, " _Don't pick my destiny 'cause...You don't know me, you don't belong!_ "

Luke walked up behind her and set a reassuring hand upon her should while singing, " _We're not gonna take it!_ "

The other girls soon sang, " _No, we ain't gonna take it!"_

Together they then sang, " _We're not gonna take it anymore!_ "

While spying on Sakamoto while hiding a voice recorder, Kaarii sang, " _Oh you're so condescending!"_

While going over the nurse's files of the day Sakamoto was attacked, and the nurse was on the phone requesting copies of his x-rays, which didn't exist, the two of them sang "Your _lies are never ending!_ "

Listening to Kaarii's recordings back at their 'headquarters', the gang sang, " _We don't want nothin', not a word from you! Your life is trite and jaded...Boring and confiscated...You did your best, but now you're through!_ "

After compiling the data and Luke wrote out a presentation, they all sang," _Oh, oh, oh...Oh, oh, oh...We're right, yeah! You're wrong, yeah! We'll fight, yeah! You'll see, yeah!"_

With the presentation now in hand, the girls marched right up to the Principal's office while singing, " _We're not gonna take it! No, we ain't gonna take it! We're not gonna take it anymore!_ "

Knocking on the door, the girls were granted an audience with the Principal where they showed him all of the files, recordings, videos, and facts of what really happened to Sakamoto a little over a month ago when he was heard to ask, "We have security cameras and closed circuit televisions?"

Everyone fell over sideways before his secretary stood up and yelled, "What did you think they were installing over the summer?!"

Righting themselves, the other just breathed out a puff of air in disbelief when the Principal finally said, "Well all of this clearly shows that Sakamoto has been lying every since day one; my only regret is that...Luke isn't here for us to exonerate and reinstate him back into our school."

"Well, actually..." Momoko said before going into full detail on the fact that Luke was not only still alive and wanting to come back, but that they were planning on an extra special way of having him return to school.

"Very well, I shall look forward to seeing him then" the Principal said as he shook hands with the girls and they all left with their plan to finally bring Sakamoto to justice and Luke's return set into motion.

* * *

 **Act Seven:**

 **Scene Four: A Change of Destiny**

Momoko spoke with her mother in secrecy and she, in turn, went to meet Luke at Chez Tokyo once more.

"Hmm, it's good to see you again, Luke" Kakiko said as she embraced Luke with a look of hope in her eyes. "But where's your little sister today?"

"She's home with our mother; it's her day off. As to why I had wanted to meet with you..." Luke said as he explained the next phase of his plan to her.

"It's daring...and ingenious! Oh, I want to help you so much!" Kakiko said in a pleading manner.

"Well, maybe you can..." Luke said as they started to go over some last minute details together.

"Oh, this is going to be a great acting feat indeed!" Kakiko said before bursting out with a fit of giggles which soon had Luke laughing with merriment as well.

After lunch the next day, Hachizou stepped onto an elevator and went to push the button to the floor where his office was when he noticed the button didn't seem to want to work.

"What's up with this thing?" he asked aloud before pushing the button for the doors to open, but not even that one would respond.

Suddenly, the button for the top floor lit up and the elevator began to rise when he said, "The top floor; I've never even been to the top floor before."

Upon arrival the doors slid open and Hachizou cast a glance around the place as he cautiously stepped off when the doors shut behind him so quickly that it startled him. Turning back around, he noticed a piece of paper on the floor with an arrow indicating which direction he was to follow.

"I wonder if the guys are getting a surprise party ready for me or something; I am due for a promotion any time now" Hachizou pondered as he followed the arrows to a room.

Opening the door, Hachizou noticed a single computer sitting on a desk and was displaying its screensaver program. Stepping inside the room, he started towards the computer when the door slammed shut and he saw a single, cloaked individual standing by the door with one hand upon it; a hood completely covering his head and face.

"Who are you; what is the meaning of this?" Hachizou demanded, but the person simply pointed to the computer without a word. "If this is some kind of a trick, you're going to be sorry."

Hachizou sat down at the computer and the person walked up behind him as he looked at the opened document and read it when he asked in surprise, "What is this?"

Reading it completely, Hachizou asked of the dark being, "Is this all true?"

Without a word, the person reached out a gloved hand and indicated for him to open up a screen that had been minimized onto the task bar and he opened it up to watch the videos that were shown when Hachizou said, "None of this is Photoshopped or anything, is it?"

The person again indicated another minimized window on the task bar and Hachizou opened it to hear his informant's voice as he not only told the lies to various others, but also of him secretly admitting to the fact that he was lying the whole time.

"I...I don't believe it. Momoko and Kakiko were right the whole time and to think that I even went and arranged for Momoko to marry the very person who's been lying to me" Hachizou said with a sigh.

Waving a hand over the computer's screen, a new video opened to show of a possible future event...

Momoko, sad and crying, was walking down the aisle of a church while wearing a white dress as she was led to stand beside the boy in the earlier videos. As he took Momoko's hand into his own, he then forcefully pulled her forward to stand before the altar.

The vows were exchanged, but when asked if she would accept him as her husband, Momoko yelled out, "NEVER!" as she then grabbed a hold of her tanto and plunged it into her heart where she quickly died.

The boy merely shrugged his shoulders while taking the rings as well as Momoko's dowry and walked back out of the church hall.

In the end, Hachiouz wound up as the boy's footstool, Kakiko was his maid, and Kuriko was his slave.

Unable to take anymore, Hachizou jumped out of his seat, grabbed a hold of the monitor, and while yelling out, "NO!" he threw the monitor out the open window.

Breathing hard from the sudden exertion of anger, Hachizou turned and faced the cloaked person before dropping to his knees as he asked, "Spirit...is there any way to keep these events from happening?"

Saying nothing, the being nodded his hooded head when Hachizou then said, "Tell me!"

"Annul the arranged marriage of your daughter to that villain...accept the truth...let your daughter seek her happiness where she wishes it" the being said in a deep voice.

"I've already accepted these truths you've set before me and I'll annul the marriage at once, but I just don't know about letting Momoko make such a decision; she's already made a couple of unwise ones as it is" Hachizou replied.

"Then maybe you should learn to trust her as she already made her decision" the person said as they dropped their cloak and revealed a young man with black hair, onyx eyes, a small scar tracing down from his left temple, across his left eye, and down to his chin while still wearing a black shirt, black slacks, black leather gloves, and black boots and all Hachizou could do was to stare at the person in astonishment.

"Luke!" Hachizou choked out as he brought up his arms in a defensive posture.

Dark, pulsating music played out of nowhere as the Luke asked of him in song, " _Why so silent, Hachizou-san? Did you think that I was gone for good? Have you missed me, Hachizou-san?_ "

Now it was Hachizou's turn to remain silent as he continued to stare at Luke in fear.

Luke reached behind him and extracted a scroll as he continued to sing, " _I have written you an opera. Here, I bring the finished score. Momoko's Elation! I advise you to concede. The truth is in fact quite clear. Remember, there are worse things than your daughter in pain and tears."_

Someone began pounding on the door while yelling out, "What's going on in there? Hachizou-san, are you alright?" Just then the door burst open and Luke turned to address the person on the other side as Hachizou stood up.

" _Fondest greetings to you, sir_ " Luke sang before turning back to address Hachizou. " _A few instructions just before rehearsal starts...You must be taught to act ...Not your normal trick of shirking off your duties. Hachizou-san, you must lose weight...It's unbecoming for the father of the bride._ "

Hachizou looked down at himself and quietly admitted he could stand to lose a few pounds when Luke continued singing, " _And as a father, you must learn that at Momoko's age...She can make choices that are sane! As for the bride, sweet Momoko..._ "

Here Luke seemed to get lost in a small bit of fantasy as he sang further, " _A church wedding would be best! It's true that in red, she looks quite good...She knows, though...Should she become a true bride...She has to wear a dress of a dove's color. If you will let her return to me, her lover...Her lover..."_

Here, Luke slowly dropped to his knees as he began crying before yelling out, "We love each other! Let our love be free!"

As Hachizou digested all that he'd taken in, he slowly knelt down in front of Luke, who was now sobbing for want of Momoko, and quietly told him as he placed his hands gently upon Luke's shoulders, "You have my blessing; make my Momoko the happiest girl this world has ever seen. As for Sakamoto...truth be told, I may have wanted to arrange for Momoko to marry him at the time, but I never could figure out how to go through with such a stupid arrangement."

"But why...why would you wish to bring such misery upon us; why didn't you let us love one another from the start?!" Luke asked of him.

"Because I believed in a stereotype. It wasn't until I saw the way it was affecting Momoko's emotional health that I began to realize that maybe I was wrong. And then one night, I heard a couple of crew members of a Navy ship talking about you and what your plans were that I started to see even more of how wrong I was. But then when I saw the worst of all things...it was even starting to affect her physical health...I had to find some way to bring her out of it" Hachizou admitted with a sigh.

"But then you went and interfered even further when she fell in love with 'The Phantom'..." Luke started to say when Hachizou held up a silencing hand.

"I didn't know 'The Phantom' and felt a complete distrust in him. I mean, if he couldn't be open with his identity with her, I knew he wouldn't with me, and that just made him seem even less trustworthy. And of course, I thought you were dead, so I thought that maybe that Sakamoto boy might be worth trusting and so I made up that bit about arranging a marriage between them, though mostly to get Momoko away from you, or rather, 'The Phantom'" Hachizou explained further.

"I suppose I can't blame you there" Luke said as he used the sleeve of his shirt to wipe the tears away.

"But now that I know the truth...and I mean the whole truth...do me a favor and heal our Momoko...Son" Hachizou told him and after getting a questioning look for being addressed as 'Son' the two embraced each other as Hachizou clapped Luke on the back.

"Yes, sir, and I intend to...but there's one more rather big bug I need to squash first... Which reminds me, may I escort Momoko to the prom?" Luke requested.

"I don't know how since you were expelled and...you're supposed to be dead, but heck, I'm willing if for no other reason than to see our Momoko smile again" Hachizou replied as they shared yet one more hug before rising up and leaving for their own separate destinations.

* * *

 **Songs Used:**

 **I Need A Hero (I'm Holding Out For A Hero) - Bonnie Tyler**

 **Miss Independed - Kelly Clarkson**

 **We're Not Gonna Take It - Twisted Sister**

 **Why So Silent - Phantom of the Opera**

* * *

 **Last Act is next...stay tuned and, please, REVIEW!**


	8. Act Eight

**Yeah, I know, this is a couple of weeks late in coming, but I was having a hard time coming up with some of this. But for your kind patience, I now shall reward you with...**

* * *

 **Act Eight:**

 **Scene One: Elation**

Momoko sat alone on the top of a hill in the park, her red leather jacket bound around her over a black t-shirt, red skirt, black leggings, red sneakers, and still wore her black hair bow. She had her knees drawn up to her chest, her arms, crossed, set on top of her knees, and resting her chin upon her arms.

Even though she had Luke back in her life, she was still sad as she knew there was no way her father would ever permit them to be together.

Someone soon walked up and sat down beside her and she turned to look up at them while trying to force a smile.

"A penny for your thoughts, Momoko-chan" Luke said as he brushed a strand of hair back behind her ear.

"I know that it's only been a rather short period of time since we met but still it feels like..." Momoko started to say but soon transferred to singing, " _We were both young when I first saw you. I close my eyes and the flashback starts..._ "

~The scene transitions to one of fantasy instead of the reality~

" _I'm standing there on a balcony in summer air_ " Momoko continued to sing.

Momoko looked out to the party's ballroom and saw everyone in formal attire, and the lights were bright. One masked individual made his way over to her, and Momoko blushed at the sight of him.

" _See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns. See you make your way through the crowd...And say, 'Hello,' little did I know_..." Momoko sang, as Luke took her hand and kissed it.

Momoko soon found herself looking to her bedroom window as she heard pebbles being tossed at it, "T _hat you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles,_ "

Just as she peered out, her father ran out yelling at Luke, " _And my daddy said, 'Stay away from Juliet!_ '

Now she was sitting down upon a staircase, crying as her father was chasing him out of the house, " _And I was crying on the staircase, Begging you, 'Please don't go!'_

In secret, they met up as she sang further, " _And I said...Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone. I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run. You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess, It's a love story, baby, just say, 'Yes'_."

Sneaking out of her house, she dashed off into the garden to find Luke standing in front of the fountain at the center. She ran over to him and they hugged. They kept their voices down, to try and keep their date on the down-low.

Momoko sang, " _So I sneak out to the garden to see you. We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew. So close your eyes... escape this town for a little while. Oh, oh. 'Cause you were Romeo - I was a scarlet letter_..."

Suddenly her father popped out of some bushes yelling as Momoko sang on, " _And my daddy said, 'Stay away from Juliet!'_ "

Luke rose up to leave, as she tried to stop him as she sang on, " _But you were everything to me, I was begging you, 'Please don't go!' And I said...Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone. I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run. You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess. It's a love story, baby, just say, 'Yes'_."

Now sitting at a table as her father walked around her fussing until she covered her ears before finally calling out, " _Romeo, save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel. This love is difficult but it's real. Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess. It's a love story, baby, just say, 'Yes'. Oh, oh_."

Momoko now stood in the light of a streetlamp, checking her watch as she continued, " _I got tired of waiting...Wondering if you were ever coming around. My faith in you was fading...When I met you on the outskirts of town. And I said... Romeo, save me, I've been feeling so alone. I keep waiting for you but you never come. Is this in my head? I don't know what to think_."

Cutting her off, Luke sang on for her while reaching into his pocket and taking up a kneeling position, "I _knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said...Marry me, Momoko, you'll never have to be alone. I love you, and that's all I really know. I talked to your dad - go pick out a white dress! It's a love story, baby, just say, 'Yes'. Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh. 'Cause we were both young when I first saw you..._ "

Clasping a hand over her mouth as reality returned, Momoko beheld the ring, gold with a ruby heart surrounded by many tiny pink diamonds.

"Tell me this isn't a dream" Momoko requested as she took the ring box into hand.

Pulling the ring out of the box, Luke then took her hand and placed it onto her finger prior to kissing her before asking, "If it is, I don't want to wake up. Will you marry me?"

Wrapping her arms around his neck, she gave way to tears as she also cried out, "YES!"

Little to her knowledge, her father stood by his car, looking up at the two of them and smiling as he wiped a couple of tears from his eyes as he knew what her answer had been.

Later that afternoon, Miyako and the other girls were sitting down to a picnic at a pavilion in the park when she spotted Momoko skipping through the park and waved her over, "Come join us, Momoko-chan!"

"Well, you're certainly in a good mood today!" Himeko said as she patted the empty bench beside her, inviting her to sit down.

"Yes, it's really refreshing to see...Oh my gosh! Where did you get that gorgeous ring?!" Kaarii started to reply when she took hold of Momoko's hand to stare at the ring now upon her friend's hand.

Momoko made no reply but merely smiled as her cheeks blushed, her eyes sparkled, and she took on a dreamy look which led Hanayo to quickly surmise what had happened, "Luke proposed to you, didn't he?!"

Unable to make anything outside of a happy squeak, Momoko nodded her head in confirmation as tears of joy came to her eyes when Fumika asked in concern, "Won't you dad be mad when he finds out?"

Taking in a deep breath to try to get her emotions under control, she finally replied, "Dad helped him to pick it out for me!"

Turning to Miyako, Momoko began crying heavily, though this time, they were tears of happiness and elation.

"Well, as long as we're coming clean..." Kaoru said as she reached into her pocket and placed a silver ring with a single emerald onto her finger, "...Rikiya proposed to me the other night at the end of our basketball match and I accepted, too."

"You did?!" asked her friends in disbelief

"I got one from Takaaki, too" Miyako said as she pulled out a silver ring with a square sapphire that had a tiny white diamond at each corner.

"Oh, you three must be in Seventh Heaven now!" Hanayo exclaimed in a romantic manner.

'Gee, I wonder if Josh will ever get to that level with me? Furthermore, would I even accept if he did?' Kaarii wondered as she eyed her friends' engagement rings.

"Mind if I ask you all a strange question?" Fumika then inquired and once they nodded their heads in agreement, asked further, "What do you all think of Jesse?"

"The school's leading photojournalist? He seems nice enough, why?" Miyako inquired.

"He's asked me to the prom and I said 'yes'" Fumika replied while blushing.

"Oh, that's right! The prom is next weekend!" Himeko exclaimed as she realized that she'd yet to be asked by anyone.

"That reminds me of something else, too..." Momoko said as she got a devious grin on her face as an idea began to formulate.

"Uh-oh, she's getting an idea" Kaoru said as they all began to move in closer to hear her plan.

"Well what are we sitting around here for; let's go talk to the Principal!" Kaarii said cheerfully and they packed up their picnic before taking off for the school.

Upon arrival at the school and entering the Principal's office, the girls all turned to notice Luke sitting in the room with his mother beside him as they had been in a private conference with the Principal about getting Luke reinstated as a student, though Momoko's attention would also fall upon the small, white-clad, white-haired girl who seemed to be hiding behind Luke.

"Is there something I can help you girls with?" the Principal asked of them.

"Yeah, and it's called, 'Sakamoto's Final Curtain'" Kaarii said as they all soon fell into conversation on how to bring about the end of Sakamoto's lying.

* * *

 **Act Eight:**

 **Scene 2: Prom Night**

The girls all soon showed up wearing dresses of varying styles, lengths, and colors, some with corsages, some without, but all displaying some sort of jewelry from fake to real. However, all but one of the boys showed up and had some of the others a little nervous.

"Where _is_ he; if Momoko doesn't have him with her tonight, she'll blow a gasket!" Rikiya quietly asked Takaaki while gritting his teeth in concern.

"Don't worry, he's being given a special introduction to tonight's events" Takaaki replied as he led Rikiya to the refreshment table to get some punch for the girls.

Walking over towards the girls, the boys gave pause to notice how they were dressed.

Kaoru wore a yellow long-sleeved blouse with a green skirt that dropped down to her knees, and had a yellow tulip adorning her left wrist and green flats.

Miyako was wearing a pale blue dress with puffed short sleeves with a black belt wrapped around her waist and pale blue kitten-heeled shoes while wearing faux pearl studs in her ears and a blue orchid upon her left wrist.

Kaarii was wearing a pale pink, one-sleeve evening dress with a butterfly angel sleeve on her right arm, pink kitten heels with pink hydrangeas on the toe boxes, her hair done up in a ponytail, pink elbow-length gloves, and a pink hydrangea corsage-necklace.

As for Momoko, she wore a long, floor length gown that had slits in the sides that went all the way up to her thighs, bared her back and shoulders, and that had many guys looking at her. Red gloves adorned her hands and a red rose boutonniere attached to one of the straps that tied up behind her neck with a black belt and a black watch upon her wrist.

"Wow, Momoko-chan; you almost look like you're ready to dance a flamenco or something!" Rikiya complimented his cousin.

"Thanks, I wanted to wear something that not only looked nice, but would allow me some freedom of movement to enjoy a variety of dances" Momoko replied honestly.

"Only kind words for your cousin? And to think...I wore this getup just for you" Kaoru said with a scoff that made Rikiya reach out and take hold of her hand to pull her up to stand almost nose-to-nose with him.

"Actually, I was going to say that you're driving me insane, but I think you're already aware of that" Rikiya told her as they both blushed deeply.

"Where's you-know-who?" Miyako asked of Takaaki in a whisper.

"Getting ready to make his grand debut, Belle" Takaaki replied as he briefly placed a kiss upon her cheek causing her to giggle as she understood his reference.

"Trouble at 7 o'clock" Hanayo muttered to them and the group fell silent.

"The Principal is stepping up onto the stage to get the evening's festivities started, so let's hope this will provide us with enough of a distraction to keep that rat at bay" Kaarii told them as Rikiya moved himself and Kaoru to stand behind Momoko to keep Sakamoto from seeing her.

"Don't count on it...he's already on his way over" Himeko said as she glared at Sakamoto as he approached.

"Well, well, well, Momoko-chan, you are looking rather radiant and attractive this evening" Sakamoto said as he reached up and placed his hand upon her bare shoulder.

Slapping his hand away, she growled at him, "Keep you hands to yourself, creep!"

"Aw, come on, don't be like that, Honey" Sakamoto said as he sweat-dropped while knowing that all of his fans were watching.

"Oh please, you keep putting on the sweet-talk like that and I'm going to hurl. Why don't you go lie to your fans some more and leave me alone?" Momoko fussed in return.

Looking at her in frustration for a moment, he then tried to slip his hands inside of her dress as he said, "But you're driving me wild."

Turning around quickly, Momoko hauled off and slapped him so hard he fell to the floor as she shouted, "I told you to lay off, you pervert! I'm remaining loyal to Luke and there isn't thing one you can do to make me change my mind!"

"Loyal to a corpse; you're sick in the head, girl" Sakamoto said while placing one hand upon his injured cheek.

"Now see that's where you're wrong" Himeko replied.

"What are you talking about?" Sakamoto asked in confusion.

"We've all played your little game and its finally time you realized that you lost and Momoko won" Kaarii said as she and the other girls moved to stand behind Momoko.

"What the heck is that supposed to mean?" Sakamoto asked in further confusion.

"Then allow Momoko to put you wise" Fumika said with a smile.

You see... _Luke went away and you hung around...And bothered me, every night. And when I wouldn't go out with you...You said things that weren't very nice...and now its time for you to pay the price_ " Momoko began in minor rhyme before the music changed and gave Momoko and her friends their rhythm. " _My boyfriend's back and you're gonna be in trouble_ "

" _Hey-la-day-la her boyfriend's back_ " the other girls sang as her back up.

" _You see him comin' better cut out on the double_ " Momoko sang and Sakamoto began to look around in concern.

" _Hey-la-day-la her boyfriend's back_ " the others sang.

" _You been spreading lies that I was untrue_ " Momoko sang as she showed him all of the proof they had gathered against him and he began to sweat.

" _Hey-la-day-la my boyfriend's back_ " the others repeated.

" _So look out now cause he's comin' after you_ " Momoko sang before joining the other girls as they continued singing in unison, " _Hey-la-day-la my (her) boyfriend's back! Hey, he knows that you been tryin'...And he knows that you been lyin_ '."

Walking over to pick up and look at a calendar, Momoko sang, " _He's been gone for such a long time..._ "

" _Hey-la-day-la her boyfriend's back_!" the girls continued as backup.

Removing her glove, Momoko admired her engagement ring while singing, " _Now he's back and things'll be fine._ "

" _Hey-la-day-la her boyfriend's back_ " the girls sang as they pulled Sakamoto up from the floor to stand on his own feet.

" _You're gonna be sorry you were ever born_ " Momoko sang as she pushed him back down to the floor.

" _Hey-la-day-la her boyfriend's back_ " the others sang as they walked up to a curtain and raised it to show a life-sized photo of Luke with his buster sword raised and poised to strike.

" _Cause he's kinda big and he's awful strong_ " Momoko sang as she look to the photo amorously as her cheeks blushed.

" _Hey-la-day-la my (her) boyfriend's back! Hey he knows I (she) wasn't cheatin'! Now you're gonna get a beatin'!" Momoko sang with the other girls just as a door was heard to be opened with a loud crash that made Sakamoto turn to look in fear. "What made you think he'd believe all your lies? Wah-ooo, wah-ooo... You're a big man now but he'll cut you down to size..Wah-ooo, wait and see_!"

Taking back to a solo, Momoko sang, "My boyfriend's back he's gonna save my reputation."

" _Hey-la-day-la her boyfriend's back_ " Himeko, Fumika, and Hanayo sang.

Momoko then stepped up and sang, " _If I were you I'd take a permanent vacation_."

" _Hey-la, hey-la, her boyfriend's back_!" Kaoru, Miyako, and Kaarii sang.

Many students rushed up to hold the doors to the auditorium closed, but they opened with little effort to reveal Luke standing on the other side and had a rather large buster sword strapped to his back. He slowly turned to glare at Sakamoto who began trying to scramble to the door but was having trouble standing up.

Seeing him, Momoko began jumping up and down while cheering in song, " _Yeah, my boyfriend's back!_ "

" _La-day-la, her boyfriend's back_!" the other girls cheered along with Momoko.

" _Look out now; yeah, my boyfriend's back!_ " Momoko cheered further.

" _La-day-la, her boyfriend's back_!" the others continued cheering.

" _I could see him comin'._.." Momoko sang as Luke began to start towards Sakamoto."

" _La-day-la, her boyfriend's back!_ " the other girls sang.

"... _So you better get a runnin'_!" Momoko then directed towards Sakamoto who glanced over his shoulder just as Luke caught up to him.

" _La-day-la, her boyfriend's back_!" the girls sang while standing behind Momoko.

" _Alright now!_ " Momoko cheered as Luke reached down, picked up Sakamoto, and tossed over the refreshment table.

" _La-day-la, her boyfriend's back_!" the girls sang while rooting for Luke as he was now approaching Sakamoto once more.

" _Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_!" Momoko cheered further.

" _Know he's comin' after you_!" Momoko sang as Sakamoto was now rapidly crawling up towards her.

" _La-day-la, her boyfriend's back_!" the girls sang further.

" _Because he knows I've been true now_..." Momoko sang as she walked up and stood beside Luke.

"Alright, alright, please...have mercy! I confess! I lied since day one; I lied to your father, I lied to my friends, I lied about being the one to push you from Luke's arms, I even lied about taking his jacket from his corpse! Just don't let him kill me!" Sakamoto pleaded in sheer terror of what might happen next as he gave way to tears.

"We already know" spoke up Luke, the girls, the school nurse, and even the Principal.

"And the penalty for your transgressions...you are hereby expelled" the Principal said so that the word, 'expelled', in all capital letters, fell down upon Sakamoto, squashing him underneath them.

"Game, set, and match" Kaarii said as the other kids came forward, picked up Sakamoto by the collar, and drug him outside where he was dumped onto the sidewalk at the bus-stop.

A bus soon drove up and, after giving on last glance over his shoulder towards the school, he dejectedly climbed on board and rode off into the night.

Back inside, Momoko and Luke were dancing along with their friends and having the time of their lives. However, at one point and the young couple was taking a break, Kaarii came up and whispered into Luke's ear.

"I need a big-brother-favor" she requested and Luke turned to stand up and accompanied her out into the hall with the other girls and their guys following from a distance.

* * *

 **Act Eight:**

 **Scene Three: Love Conquers All**

Kaarii had finally worked up the courage to be honest with Josh. At her request, Luke was in the shadows nearby, mainly for emotional backup...physical should Josh prove a wolf in sheep's clothing. Nonetheless, Kaarii had no intention of backing out of this.

Before Kaarii could get a word in, Josh embraced her once again. Kaarii gently gripped his shirt in response, and sighed quietly; she was comfortable in his arms, and was very close to dozing off.

"Please don't push me away" Josh said, his voice nearly breaking.

Kaarii's face became twisted in confusion; she looked up at Josh. Josh was giving her a sad, anxious look in his face. His eyes were swimming with sadness and fear.

"What do you...?" Kaarii began, but...

"I promise you," Josh said, as he laid his head onto her shoulder. "I'll never forsake you."

Josh started to sing as he felt he needed to convey his message once again.

" _We're no strangers to love_ ," Josh sang. " _You know the rules and so do I_."

Josh looked Kaarii in the eyes as he once again started gently stroking her hair with one of his hands; his other arm was holding on to Kaarii's waist.

" _A full commitment's what I'm thinking of_ ," Josh sang, as Kaarii blushed. " _You wouldn't get this from any other guy._ "

Kaarii looked up at Josh and saw he was also red in the face from this exchange. She was about to speak her piece, Josh continued.

" _I just want to tell you how I'm feeling. Gotta make you understand_ " Josh sang, as he gently stroked her cheeks with his thumbs.

Josh grew more serious in his song and started to sing a little more strongly.

" _Never gonna give you up, never gonna let you down,_ " Josh sang, as he got down on one knee and held Kaarii's hands into his own; he looked up at her from his kneeling position. " _Never gonna run around and desert you._ "

Josh stood up and he pulled Kaarii closer. He looked her in the eye, dead serious about what he was singing.

" _Never gonna make you cry, never gonna say goodbye, never gonna tell a lie and hurt you_ " Josh sang, as he tried to be serious with his heart's desires, which was to be with Kaarii.

Kaarii looked Josh in the eye and tried to make sense of his behavior. She knew he was trying to say he was devoted to her, but Kaarii failed to comprehend why he would need to make that clear again.

" _We haven't known each other very long_ ," Josh sang, as he spun Kaarii around before pulling her back in to his embrace. " _Your heart's been aching, but you're too shy to say it_."

Josh lifted Kaarii's face to look at him and he gently wiped away her tears.

" _Inside we both know what's been going on; we know the game and we're gonna play it_ " Josh sang.

Kaarii started to find herself feeling relaxed around Josh and gently gripped his shirt tighter. Josh did not notice it.

" _And if you ask me how I'm feeling, don't tell me you're too blind to see_ " Josh sang, as he looked up to the clouds.

He was blushing, his eyes were swimming with affection for Kaarii, and he was secretly rubbing her back.

" _Never gonna give you up, never gonna let you down_ ," Josh sang, as he propped up his knee and leaned Kaarii down on his knee. " _Never gonna gonna run around and desert you_."

Josh then lifted her up in the air by her waist and looked her in the eye from below.

" _Never gonna make you cry, never gonna say goodbye, never gonna tell a lie and hurt you!_ " Josh sang, as he tried to convey how much he cared about Kaarii.

" _Never gonna give you up, never gonna let you down,_ " Josh sang, as he dropped to his knees and held out his arms to get an embrace. " _Never gonna run around and desert you._ "

Kaarii hugged Josh back and he gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"N _ever gonna make you cry, never gonna say goodbye, never gonna tell a lie and hurt you!_ " Josh sang, as he tried to make a gesture that signaled a promise.

" _(Ooh, give you up) (Ooh, give you up) (Ooh) Never gonna give, never gonna give (Give you up). (Ooh) Never gonna give, never gonna give (give you up)_ " Josh sang, as he once again moved in for a kiss.

He pulled back before giving her a hug.

" _We haven't known each other very long_ ," Josh sang, as he tried to convey how he felt to Kaarii. " _Your heart's been aching, but you're too shy to say it._ "

Kaarii failed to reply; she relaxed in his arms and she sighed happily.

" _Inside we both know what's been going on; we know the game and we're gonna play it_ " Josh sang, as he pulled Kaarii closer by the back, made her title her head back and was looking her in the eyes.

" _I just wanna tell you how I'm feeling; gotta make you understand!_ " Josh sang.

" _Never gonna give you up, never gonna let you down_ ," Josh sang, as he dropped one knee and then he held Kaarii's hands into his own. " _Never gonna run around and desert you! Never gonna make you cry, never gonna say goodbye, never gonna tell a lie and hurt you!_ "

Josh then stood up and held Kaarii bridal-style, before singing the same lines again, " _Never gonna give you up, never gonna let you down, never gonna run around and desert you! Never gonna make you cry, never gonna say goodbye, never gonna tell a lie and hurt you._ "

Josh spun Kaarii around before putting her down and kissing her cheek.

" _Never gonna give you up, never gonna let you down, never gonna run around and desert you! Never gonna me you cry, never gonna say goodbye, never gonna tell a lie and hurt you..._ "

Josh hugged her once again, as he put his head on her shoulder. He said, "I promise, I will never put you through that horrendous past again. I'll never make you sad ever again. Just let me win your love."

Josh was half-expecting Kaarii to reject him again.

"Josh, you already have," Kaarii said, as she tried to get Josh to look her in the eye. "You were so tenacious, it was annoying... But that tenacity, your gallantry that you've exhibited, and your genuineness towards me... It won me over."

Josh's heart swelled with joy. He blushed heavily, his eyes started to well up with tears, and he once again lifted Kaarii up by the waist.

"I'm so happy! So happy I could die!" Josh said, as he laughed happily with love. He put Kaarii down, and the two of them looked each other in the eyes

"Yeah, well, about that... If you do ever try to go back on your word, you should know that I have a big brother, even though he's just a surrogate one, who will turn you into a pretzel without a moment's hesitation" Kaarii warned him as Luke walked up behind him.

Clapping Josh on the back, Luke said, "Congratulations, you two; especially you, Kaarii-chan. I know it wasn't easy to find someone worthy of your trust, but I am very happy that you did."

"Thank you, Luke; I owe a bit of it to you as you were the one to show me how to place one foot in front of the other" Kaarii replied with a smile before rising up on tiptoe to place a quick kiss upon his cheek in appreciation.

"You're welcome, Kaarii-chan. Now, take her out onto that dance floor and show her a fun time, Josh-kun" Luke told them warmly before Momoko walked up and wrapped her arms around his one arm as she leaned her head against his shoulder.

"All the world loves a lover" Momoko said with a happy sigh.

"And if they don't, I'll teach them to" Luke replied before sending a grin towards Momoko which made her burst out laughing. "Hmm, music to my ears."

"How about showing me a fun time, too?" Momoko then asked with a sultry smile in return as she also blushed.

"You know it!" Luke replied as he escorted Momoko back into the auditorium to joy the others in a nice slow-dance number.

Everyone cleared the dance floor for one fast paced number so as to let Luke and Momoko cut loose and, as the song came to an end, they were both crowned King and Queen of the Prom amidst a round of applause.

Later that evening, Luke walked Momoko home where they stopped to share a kiss on her door step until her father came to the door. Wrapping her arms around Luke in a defensive manner while staring fearfully up at her father, Hachizou smiled to Luke as the two men shook hands.

"Do me a favor, would you, son? Take our Momoko-chan up to her room and put her to bed; only...do your best to keep it quiet as her mother and sister are asleep on the couch" Hachizou said and Luke dutifully picked Momoko up bridal-style and carried her up to her room.

Elsewhere, Takaaki was escorting Miyako home when she asked of him, "Next time you know something big and important, do me a favor and share it with me? I can keep a secret, too."

"Sure thing, Miyako-chan, though hopefully I won't have to withhold any more secrets from you ever again" Takaaki said in agreement as Miyako unlocked the front door to her house and both entered, kicked their shoes off in the foyer, and then proceeded up to her room for some quiet, but clean, love-making.

Meanwhile, Rikiya was seeing Kaoru home when she asked of him, "So why aren't you holding my hand?"

"I didn't think you'd want to, but as long as you insist..." Rikiya replied honestly before taking hold of her hand.

"Here's my apartment...see me up?" Kaoru requested as they gave pause in front of her apartment building and Rikiya nodded his head as they removed their shoes before heading up so as not to make any noise and thus disturb any other residents.

Stopping in front of her apartment, Rikya and Kaoru turned to bid each other a goodnight when she began to rub one arm in nervousness.

"You know, in this light, your eyes have even more of a emerald appearance" Rikiya complimented her.

"Thank you" Kaoru replied.

"I want to kiss you" Rikiya told her and she jumped up, wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him firmly just as her parents opened the door and snapped a photo of them.

"Ooh, tell me that turned out!" pleaded Mitsuko, Kaoru's mother, of her husband.

"You know it!" Tokio, Kaoru's father, replied while showing her the photo on his digital camera proudly.

Mitsuko squealed with delight and both Kaoru and Rikiya soon burst out chuckling before pausing long enough to share another goodnight kiss.

In another part of town, Josh and Kaarii were just walking up the steps to her front porch while she reached up and removed the hair ribbon she had been wearing to hold her hair up in a high pony-tail so as to let her hair down. Shaking her hair out as Josh turned to face her, he reached out a hand and brushed it through her hair in a loving manner.

"Thanks, Josh" she finally said to him after a few minutes.

"For what?" he asked innocently.

"For your stubborn tenacity, for being there when I needed you, and...for breaking down the walls I'd surrounded my heart with" Kaarii said with a smile, unaware that her father and brother were listening from the nearby window.

"Like I said, I love you and nothing will ever make me change my mind. That's why I can only hope that you'll accept this" Josh said as he held up a ring box and opened it to reveal a silver ring with a circle of pink topaz with small white pearls stacked on top and carefully topped with a single ruby so as to resemble the top of a strawberry cupcake.

Gasping aloud in shock, she stared at the ring for a moment before saying with tears in her eyes, "This used to be my mother's engagement ring! Only...you altered it with pearls and a ruby...where...how...?"

"Your dad gave it to me. He said that your mom's last wish was for you to wear it when you met a man worthy of your heart. So, please, will you wear this and make your mother, your father, and...me...very happy by becoming my wife?" Josh asked as he took the ring from its box, knelt down in front of her, and proposed to her.

"Yes!" Kaarii said as she offered him her hand and he slipped it onto her finger before rising and kissing her deeply while her father and brother applauded the two of them.

Kaarii snaked her arms around Josh's neck and pulled him in a little closer to kiss him a little deeper. Josh put his arms around her and his hands landed on the small of her back. They kissed over and over again, only stopping to breath. In the porch light, it was the most beautiful moment in Kaarii's life. She gently played with Josh's hair by gripping it in her right hand every now and again while Josh rubbed her back with affection. He and Kaarii nearly got into French-kissing, but Josh knew to hold back. After stopping to breathe, Josh took a few deep breaths, had tears of joy streaming down his face, and went back to kissing Kaarii again. He dropped smooches on her cheek and lips. Kaarii was crying tears of joy, too, only hers were more obvious and there were more of them, too. She took Josh's kisses with love and affection. As they stopped to breathe once again, Kaarii grew a sultry look in her eyes. She grabbed Josh by the collar, and this time, she initiated a kiss by giving him a big one on his lips. Josh melted and they went back to making out, once again embracing one another.

In the nearby window, Jeikobu was whooping, jumping, pumping fists, and cheering, happy for his sister and future brother-in-law. Melvin tried to calm him down as he also looked at the scene, hopeful that this would only be the beginning of Kaarii's happily ever after.

"Thank you, Josh," Melvin said. "For being there for my little girl. Marilyn... I hope you're watching up there: our daughter has finally found her soulmate. I was afraid she'd be too stubborn to try."

"Welcome to the family, Josh," Jeikobu said, almost to the point the pair could hear him. "Take care of my sister or it will be off with your head."

He said the part about beheading Josh jokingly, as he had finished watching Disney's "Alice In Wonderland" online.

The next day, the girls all met up in the park and began excitedly discussing their ideas for a group wedding, even though it would still be a few more years before they would be of age to fulfill their dreams. Kaarii showed off and explained why her engagement ring was so special.

* * *

 **Act 8:**

 **Scene Four: Unity**

Josh would eventually follow in his mother's footsteps and joined up with Kaarii in opening a bakery shop of their own where they were kept busy, but were always happy.

Takaaki would help Miyako to open up her own dress shop as she was now a fashion designer.

Rikiya and Kaoru would start up their own fitness center.

Luke would go on to become a theater performer part-time and a message therapist full-time; Momoko was frequently to be found somewhere nearby, either in the audience or performing as Luke's secretary.

One day, however, all was shut down and the theater was even to be opened up for the grand gala event. The girls were getting ready on one side of the theater while the guys were getting ready on the other.

Momoko wore a wedding gown of mostly white with a lacy red sash around her waist, ruby sequins around the hem, neckline, and sleeve cuffs. White kitten-heeled shoes adorned her feet. She was wearing a ruby necklace, borrowed from her mother, an old sixpence coin in her right shoe...a gift from Luke's mother, a blue hair band held her long hair back under a train that flowed down to the floor, the top half that covered her long hair was red and dotted with tiny red flowers while the lower part that fell to the floor was white and a white veil covered her face.

Miyako wore a white gown with a light blue sash around her waist, blue flowers embroidered around the hem, turquoise sequins around the neckline, and blue ribbons adorning the cuffs of her sleeves. Also wearing white kitten-heels, with blue hosiery; a sapphire necklace borrowed from her grandmother, and a long flowing, golden train that covered her head and draped to the floor while a white veil covered her face.

Kaoru wore a simpler wedding gown with a pale, mint green sash around her waist, equally pale mint green satin trimming around the sleeves, neckline, and hem. White flats adorned her feet as she had trouble walking in kitten-heels while wearing a yellow, floral anklet around her right ankle. Two sapphire barrettes, borrowed from her mother, adorned her hair as a light, pale mint green train draped from her hair down to the floor while a white veil covered her face.

Kaarii's gown was a little more dynamic. Hers was a white, wrist-sleeved down with a sweetheart neckline. The dress came with a pale pink sash around her waist, being tied in a bow on the back. Her dress was a tiered skirt that had pink bead-work in varying shades and hues around the hem and neckline. Pink kitten-heels adorned her feet. She was wearing a small, pink rose barrette that was a present from her mother as a baby, but never had a chance to wear it. The barrette dangled at the bottom of a thin, single braided strand of hair that draped down the right side of her face, just in front of her ear. Her face had a pale pink lace veil covering it with a train of the same color.

As for the men, Luke was dressed in a black, twin-tailed tuxedo with a black vest under the coat, a white shirt, black bow tie, and had a grey handkerchief in his pocket. He wore black dress boots, a black leather belt with a silver buckle which bore a large onyx gem on the front, and his father's saber, the same one he used as the Phantom, upon his left side.

Takaaki wore a midnight blue tux with a matching vest under the coat, a pale blue shirt, a midnight blue bow tie with a matching handkerchief in his pocket and simple black dress shoes on his feet while also wearing a black leather belt.

Rikiya was dressed in a charcoal grey tux with a matching vest, white shirt, white handkerchief, charcoal grey bow tie, black leather belt, and black dress shoes.

Josh also wore a midnight blue tuxedo with a matching vest, but wore a French Vanilla yellow shirt with a matching handkerchief in his pocket, midnight blue bow tie and black leather belt and dress shoes.

"So why the sword, Luke-senpai?" Takaaki asked as he stood beside Luke.

"A few reasons...first of which is that it was my father's dress-uniform sword and his Navy buddies are in attendance; my mom's idea. Also, in the event of someone trying to disrupt the ceremony, I can quickly put them back in their place" Luke admitted to Takaaki in honesty.

"Also better to have that one than your big buster sword with you as it's less intimidating" Josh pointed out.

"Not to mention being much lighter to carry than having that monster sword's weight bearing down upon you when the the minister gets preachy" Rikiya added and all four shared a light laugh while waiting for their summons to start down the aisle to stand before the podium.

"Alright boys, it's almost time; do you have your wedding vows ready?" asked Meruvin as he walked over with Jeikobu tagging along.

"Got 'em!" Luke, Rikiya, and Takaaki replied simultaneously while Josh began to search his pockets in a panic until he finally found them and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Put them in your inner coat pocket, Josh; you can find them quicker that way" Luke advised him and Josh studiously slid his notes into his pocket.

"I just hope Miyako's granny can hold out" Takaaki quietly said to Luke who nodded his head in agreement.

"Say, you never did say where you got the cute flower girl, Luke-senpai" Rikiya noted as he was staring at a young girl with long, flowing white hair that also had a floral wreath of bright white flowers around her head and wearing a lacy white dress white hosiery and even white Mary-Jane shoes.

"You mean, Amy...she's my little sister" Luke replied as he knelt down just as she ran up to him.

"Do I look appropriate, Luke-niichan?" Amy asked of him in concern.

"You look lovely, Amy-chan" Takaaki told her as he knelt down beside Luke.

"Hmm...Chanel No. 5; very exquisite" Josh complimented her as he could smell her perfume.

"You even got her a French manicure; you went all out on her, Luke-senpai" Rikiya said as he was looking her over.

"Well of course, I'd do anything for my Amy-chan. You look pretty as a picture and smell lovelier than a rose, Amy-chan" Luke told her as he kissed her on the cheek.

Accepting their compliments, Amy then dashed back over to stand beside Rebekah and took hold of her hand.

"Better keep a strong hold of that one, Luke-senpai, or you're going to be spending a lot of time fighting the boys off" Rikiya said as they all stood back up.

"When they learn of her medical history, that will be more than enough to scare them away" Luke said with a sigh.

"Unless she meets a boy with a heart of gold like my Miyako" Takaaki told Luke in reassurance.

"You mean like Kaarii's little brother?" Josh said while indicating that Jeikobu was talking to her and both actually seemed to be mildly flirting with one another.

"They've been that way since first meeting each other on the first night of rehearsal" Luke said with a bit of hope for his little sister.

"Well, at the rate they're going, we just might be making this into a quintuple ceremony by the time the minister gets here" Rikiya then said while checking his watch.

Just then, some soft music began to play and everyone looked up as they knew that this was the sign for the wedding party to get ready.

After Amy and Jeikobu, acting as flower girl and ring bearer, proceeded down the aisle, next followed each of the grooms escorting the brides' mothers, though Josh walked down solo.

Next followed the grooms' fathers escorting their wives, but Rebekah walked down alone...a strong reminder to both her and Luke that his father was no longer with them.

Soon followed Kuriko, acting as Maid of Honor, and Ken, acting as Best Man. Himeko, Hanayo, and Fumika were the brides' maids while Dai, Shou, and Jesse were the grooms' men.

The music soon silenced and changed over to the traditional wedding march, everyone turned to watch as the brides, escorted by their father, though in Miyako's case it was the Professor as her parents were missing in action, started down the aisle, bowed to their respective grooms who then bowed in return, before their fathers left their daughters' sides to join their wives...though Meruvin would sit alone.

As the minister walked up to the podium, the music cut out as he held up his hands and everyone bowed in respect to him before he began, "Dearly beloved...we are gathered together this day to bear witness to the unity of these men with these women in holy matrimony in the presence of God. If there should be any of you who wish to object to the marriage of these men and women, let them speak now or forever hold your peace."

Everyone waited a quiet moment, but as no one made any objection, the ceremony continued with the description of marriage, what its implications were, and why it was so important.

"Now, as I understand it, everyone has written their own set of vows, so out of respect for them, let us all hear what they have to say to their respective partner, starting with the grooms followed by their ladies...respectively" the minister then said as he gestured to them.

Taking her hands into his as he stared into her shimmering emerald eyes, Rikiya said, "Kaoru-chan...When I first met you, you were a real work of art. Seeing you on the soccer field and working hard at your sports was really refreshing to me. Knowing you were best friends with my cousin made things a little easier for me when it came to talking to you. As we got to know each other, I saw that you were willing to go out of your comfort zones for me, but the girl I love through and through is a tomboy to the core, and I wouldn't have it any other way. Thank you for promising to become my wife; I promise to love you for the rest of our lives...till death do us part."

Bowing her head for a moment to gain control of her feelings, Kaoru soon looked up into Rikiya's silver eyes as she returned, "Rikiya... admittedly, I always found romance unappealing over the years. The idea of such a thing made me sick to my stomach in the past. When I met my first crush, Narushima-senpai, I tried to go out of my comfort zone to become a girl of his desired personality to get his attentions. That didn't turn out quite right; in fact, I just found that he wasn't the one for me. Over time, I slowly forgot about finding love. When I met you, I thought you were going to be just like everyone else, but you charmed me with your dignity. I never thought I'd be up here with any man, much less you. I guess I have Momoko to thank for having the luck of having such a great cousin."

Takaaki stepped up next as he turned to look into Miyako's sparkling sky-blue eyes, he said, "Miyako-chan, our love story started LONG before high school. In fact, it started in kindergarten, and I still remember it to this day. They say 'beauty is only skin-deep', but that certainly does not apply to you. You are beautiful both inside and out, and I probably would still be running loose, out of control if not for you. While others saw me as nothing but a threat, you saw further down than that. You saw through to who I really was, and you defended me when I was in need. While I was capricious and volatile, you knew how to handle me. Like 'Beauty And The Beast', the fairytale with whom we identify, you brought out the prince inside the person who had a demon in him that was worse than any fairytale curse. Our promise as little kids has now evolved into a promise for our future for the rest of our lives. Will you stay with me for the rest of my life?"

A bit more confident in herself, despite the feeling that her heart was about to explode with love as she looked into his royal blue eyes, Miyako replied, "First love seldom bears fruit...that's a statement that I've heard time and time again. But I always held hope that my first love, that is you, Taka-chan, would be the fated romance that I was yearning for. When we met as teens after a long separation, I did not recognize you. Once I saw you blowing bubbles, I made the connection, and I promised myself to figure out a way to help you, the same way you helped me when we first met. That was only the beginning for us. As time went on, we got to know each other more, and fell deeper in love. I never wanted anyone else to be my other half; only you. I pray that your health stays strong and you will never leave my side now or ever."

Taking his turn, Josh stared into Kaarii's glistening rose-petal pink eyes,started to speak, when he became a bit tongue-tied until he finally tossed his notes onto the floor and finally spoke from his heart, "Kaarii-chan...If one believes in love at first sight, that was the case when I first met you at Chez Tokyo. You were so vibrant on the dance floor that I was immediately drawn to you. Call me an idiot, but you attitude and sass only pulled me in further. At first I thought you were just playing hard to get, but the more I got to know you, the more I learned about the darkness in your heart. Once I realized that you were speaking from experience whenever you gave me the cold shoulder, that was the clincher that told me I had to figure you out from the inside. The more time I spent with you, the further I fell, and I also discovered a side to myself that I didn't know I had. I wanted to make you fall for me so badly that it hurt. I wanted to heal you inside and out; I wanted to help you, and I wanted you to reciprocate how I felt. I never thought this day would come. The day that I make a promise to never let you be hurt by anyone - not even myself - ever again. I love you, Kaarii, and the fact that I am here today, getting married to my first love, is significant in the fact that this is a fairytale come true for me. My precious princess, I will cherish you more than my own life."

Reaching up her hand to brush away a couple of brimming tears, Kaarii finally took a deep breath before looking up into Josh's yellow eyes returning with, "Josh, before meeting you, my heart was dead inside and love was dead to me, too. I never wanted to or intended on finding love for myself. I decided to lock myself away in Rapunzel's tower on my own free will and lock out the whole world in an attempt to protect myself from the dangers that I thought romance entailed. But even my concrete walls and brick doors were no match for you, Josh. You broke in and stole my heart like Robin Hood. Only you went above and beyond that. You were tenacious, patient, and stubborn, and if not for you, I probably would still have my misandry attitude and nothing but contempt towards you. You showed me that there are boys out there that can be trusted and are worth trusting, and over time, you won me over with your gallantry and kindness. With this vow, I promise to never again lose sight of my heart's desires, and to stand side by side with you until death do us part."

Stepping up next as he took Momoko's hands into his own as he lovingly gazed into her scintillating ruby eyes, Luke broke out in song as he signaled for the music to play for him, "I see the questions in your eyes...I know what's weighing on your mind...But you can be sure I know my part...'Cause I'll stand beside you through the years. You'll only cry those happy tears...And though I'll make mistakes...I'll never break your heart. I swear...By the moon and stars in the sky...I'll be there. I swear...Like the shadow that's by your side...I'll be there. For better or worse...'Til death do us part...I'll love you with every beat of my heart...I swear.

"I'll give you everything I can...I'll build your dreams with these two hands...We'll hang some memories on the wall. And when there's silver in your hair...You won't have to ask if I still care...'Cause as time turns the page...My love won't age at all. I swear...By the moon and stars in the sky...I'll be there. I swear...Like the shadow that's by your side...I'll be there. For better or worse...'Til death do us part...I'll love you with every beat of my heart...I swear.

"I swear...By the moon and stars in the sky...I'll be there. I swear...Like the shadow that's by your side...I'll be there. For better or worse...'Til death do us part...I'll love you with every beat of my heart...I swear. I swear."

Gazing up into those onyx eyes, she knew that to many they instilled fear, but to her, they were as warm and gentle as though wrapped up in a warm blanket while sitting in front of a fire in a fireplace. Smiling up at him, Momoko soon looked away as she soon released a song of her own, "I was down my dreams were wearing thin...When you're lost, where do you begin...My heart always seemed to drift from day to day...Looking for the love that never came my way. Then you smiled and I reached out to you...I could tell you were lonely too. One look then it all began for you and me...The moment that we touched, I knew that there would be...Two less lonely people in the world...And it's gonna be fine. Out of all the people in the world...I just can't believe you're mine. In my life where everything was wrong...Something finally went right! Now there's two less lonely people...In the world tonight.

"Just to think what I might have missed...Looking back how did I exist? I dreamed, still I never thought I'd come this far...But miracles come true, I know 'cause here we are...Two less lonely people in the world...And it's gonna be fine. Out of all the people in the world...I just can't believe you're mine. In my life where everything was wrong...Something finally went right! Now there's two less lonely people...In the world tonight.

"That night, I fell in love with you...And all the things I never knew...Seemed to come to me somehow. Baby, love is here and now there's...Two less lonely people in the world...And it's gonna be fine. Out of all the people in the world...I just can't believe you're mine. In my life where everything was wrong...Something finally went right! Now there's two less lonely people...Two less lonely people...Two less lonely people...In the world tonight!"

"With vows like those, need I even bother with these next questions? Oh well...Do you, Lucas Armstrong, Rikiya Akatsutsumi, Takaaki Ayugai, and Joshua Jones...take these women to be your lawfully wedded wives, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?" inquired the minister.

"I do" the four men replied in unison as they slid the wedding rings onto their respective girls' fingers.

"And do you, Momoko Akatsutsumi, Kaoru Matsubara, Miyako Gotokuji, and Kaarii Shiimasutou, take these men to be your lawfully wedded husbands, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?" the minister then asked of the girls.

"I do" the four ladies replied in unison as they slid the rings onto their respective men's fingers.

"Then by the power invested in me by the City of Tokyo, in the presence of God, I now pronounce you all men and wives. What we have united on this day, let no man put asunder. You may now kiss your brides" the minister said as the boys took their girls into their arms and kissed them for a good minute before the music took back up once again as they all retreated back up the aisle to their awaiting limousines.

Their parents joined together and sang, "Eight less lonely people in the world...And it's gonna be fine. Out of all the people in the world...I just can't believe they're theirs. In their lives where everything was wrong...Something finally went right! Now there's eight less lonely people...In the world to-night!"

"And may soon to be ten if my Jeikobu keeps going at your Amy, Rebekah-chan" Meruvin said as he offered her his arm and they soon followed after their children on to the reception hall.

At the reception, for the first dance, the grooms danced with their mothers and brides danced with their fathers, again, though, in Miyako's case, it was with the Professor. Bowing to one another as the melody came to an end, they soon returned to dance the first half of the next song together before splitting off for the men to dance with their new wives while the girls' fathers and the Professor turned to return to their designated table.

Feeling a comfortable warmth, Rebekah turned as she heard a very familiar voice ask of her, "They're quite the cute couple, our Luke and his new bride."

"I'm pleased to see you could make it, Bruce" she replied with a warm smile to her husband's spirit as he appeared beside her.

"As if I would ever miss this moment. Even our Amy seems to be getting along with that other boy; I'm glad she's cured of her disease" he then noted while indicating Amy dancing with Jeikobu and both of them smiling brightly.

"Yes, I may some day soon be attending her wedding; I do hope you can steal away for a moment to attend, too" Rebekah said to him while wiping a couple of happy tears from her eyes.

"I'll do my utmost. Take care, Rebekah; I'll be watching over you until it comes time for us to be reunited up there" Bruce said as he kissed her on the cheek before slowly vanishing away to the other side.

Across the hall, Meruvin turned as he also felt a warmth descend beside him as a familiar voice said to him, "They're such a lovely couple, our Kaarii and her new husband."

"Yes, it kind of reminds me of our own wedding day, Marilyn" Meruvin said as he addressed his wife's spirit.

"It's good to see she was able to recover her heart after having it broken by that monster. And look, even our Jeikobu has found himself a lovely girl to fall in love with" Marilyn noted while indicating Jeikobu, who now had his arms wrapped around Amy's waist and she was giggling while leaning up against him as he placed a kiss upon her cheek.

"Yes, that's Amy Armstrong; Luke's little sister" Meruvin replied while indicating Luke dancing with his new bride.

"Kaarii's surrogate big brother? I'm impressed! I met their father; nice guy and good-hearted father...almost as good as you" Marilyn said with a smile to her husband.

"You should meet their mother...such a strong woman to have raise such children, hold a full-time job, and even had to endure the loss of her husband and many times close shaves with her daughter; poor girl had Leukemia when she was younger, but as you can see, she's cured of it now" Meruvin said as he looked on at Rebekah who seemed to be talking to no one.

"Ah, Bruce is visiting with her now, but...it's time for us to go. Take care of yourself, Meruvin, and know that I'll be watching over you and our children until it comes time for us to be reunited once again" Marilyn said as she kissed her husband on the lips as she disappeared back to the other side.

It was late when the time came for the brides to throw their bouquets and of all people, Fumika, Hanayo, Amy, and Kuriko were the lucky one to catch them and held them tight in their arms before watching and waving as the newlyweds left off into the night...where they all lived happily ever after.

 ** _The End_**

* * *

 **Songs Used:**

 **Love Story - Taylor Swift**

 **My Boyfriend's Back - The Angels**

 **Never Gonna Give You Up - Rick Astley**

 **I Swear - John Michael Montgomery (also performed, and best known, by All For 1)**

 **Two Less Lonely People In The World - Air Supply**


End file.
